


Prisoner

by iloveSteggy



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Love, Officer Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Prisoner Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, ok i love this, prisoner, steve rogers - Freeform, steven rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveSteggy/pseuds/iloveSteggy
Summary: Peggy Carter works as a police officer but all she is ever assigned to do is file papers and make coffee. It’s a huge blow to her ego and she isn’t getting experience or thrill out of her job. She stays though, thinking she’ll be needed if something comes up. Chief Dooley is “a chauvinist pig,” as Peggy says and he isn’t far from it. Dooley only sends men into the riots. He only sends men to the bank robberies while she’s stuck watching the car chases on the television. She’s sick of it, absolutely sick.
Recently, a new opportunity has come up and she’d be more than happy to take it. A homicide case involving a young lady found dead in a puddle of blood in a man’s house. He was immediately arrested and brought to prison. No questions asked. Peggy’s new opportunity was the reopening of the case as more information became known. Who is the murderer and why was she dead in his home?





	1. Big Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I love this idea

“Carter! My office! _Now_.” Chief Dooley yelled. Peggy set down a stack of files on her desk and went straight to his office only to find a single file facing her. She rolled her eyes thinking that he was asking her to file it. “Would ya shut the door? Jesus…” She slammed the door shut, silently threatening the man.

“What did you want?” She asked with an emotionless face and a monotone voice. He raised his eyebrow and she rolled her eyes again. “Sir.”

“That’s better. Anyways, I don’t believe we utilize your skills here. So I’m gonna give you a shot. How about a case?” Peggy calmed down and replaced her anger with confusion.

“Really? All of your men are out?” She said with slight sarcasm.

“You studied psychology right?”

“Along with criminal justice, yes. I’m sorry, sir, I’m afraid I don’t under--”

“In that file is someone we suspect of murder. Remember the Maximoffs’ case?” Peggy nodded. “Well it’s been reopened. New information has come up and I honestly couldn't care less what happens to the guy.” Peggy remembers the suspected man. Blond, strong, blue eyes, over six foot. To most women it sounds like a charming young man. Peggy couldn’t care less about his looks. “Do you think you could do it?”

“If you’re asking me, it seems you’re out of options. What’s in it for me?”

“I know you’ve been dying to get a job, Carter, so do me a favor and take it.”

“Fine. What’s the new intelligence?”

“There’s a brief in an hour.”

“I thought this was my case?”

“Don’t think you can tackle it alone.” Peggy picked the file up from his desk and flipped open the folder. Across the top was his record with his name at the top. A picture for reference and his staff. 

_Name: Rogers, Steven_

_Age: 24_

_Height: 6’ 3”_

_Weight: 230 lb._

_Eyes: Blue_

_Hair: Blond_

_Parents: Sarah Rogers(deceased), Joseph Rogers(deceased)_

_Siblings: None_

Peggy kept reading his file over and over again, trying to piece together what went wrong. What would cause him to kill a woman, and why he didn’t protest to being held in prison if he was innocent. Along with his file was the woman’s.

Name: Maximoff, Wanda

_Age: 23_

_Height: 5’ 6”_

_Weight: 122 lb._

_Eyes: Blue_

_Hair: Brown_

_Parents: Magda Eisenhardt(deceased), Max Eisenhardt(alive, arrested for double homicide)_

_Siblings: Pietro Maximoff(deceased)_

She looked at the picture and saw a pretty, young girl that couldn’t possibly do any harm. Peggy thought she should visit her father and read up on his case before interfering with the Maximoffs’ case. So she read up on it, for an hour, and got to the brief on time. She took her seat next to the biggest pig of them all, Jack Thompson. Like herself, they are determined and can get reckless during jobs if they are in need of an answer. Their passion towards anything is the same but because he is a man, he is superior. Obviously. Peggy did like the man when he had anything besides women on his mind. He’s quite enjoyable honestly. After everyone sat in their seats, Dooley went to the front and began to speak about the case. He talked about things we’ve already known, as a review, then he called up a fellow officer.

“Officer Sousa,” Dooley motioned for Sousa to come up to the podium and speak about the new information. Peggy and Daniel were friends, close ones, they’d do anything for one another. Some think that there is something going on between them because of their friendliness with one another, but they both knew about Sousa’s wife, Angie. So, Peggy was underappreciated while the men thought she got to the position she’s in today by sleeping with Daniel. It’s ridiculous and no matter how much they tried, the rumor lingered.

“Thank you Chief. Today, I’ll be discussing the new information brought to the table. It isn’t much, but enough to reopen the case and take a closer inspection. Steven Grant Rogers is suspected for homicide of Wanda Maximoff. Both are young adults, both lived in the same neighborhood, and only one of them is buried. Maximoff was found dead in Rogers’ home, so we didn’t do much of an investigation. With the small evidence presented during court, the jury ruled him guilty. He’s been behind bars ever since. Now, the new information entails a witness. Someone saying Rogers was with him at the time of Maximoff’s death. What we can’t figure out is, why was her body found in his house? So, I’m bringing someone new to the table, better input than you give her credit for. Officer Carter, please stand.” She was timid at first but slowly extended her knees and supported her own weight while the ‘audience’ watched. “How about doin’ me a favor and applaud?” He said to the room. They began clapping quietly and without enthusiasm.

“Thank you Officer Sousa, but I can fight my own battles if you don’t mind.”

“Right, sorry.” Peggy began to walk across the room to the podium until she heard whispers behind her and chuckling afterwards. She tuned in to listed to their conversation.

“How many times do you think she’s called him officer in the bedroom?” The two men chuckled. She turned around, allowing herself to settle down, and gave the two men a death stare.

“Officer Krzeminski, Officer Wells, I would suggest you refrain from speaking, yeah?” She was sweet at first, tempting them to let her raise her voice. She waited until Ray Krzeminski stood up.

“How ‘bout you walk your pretty self up there, toots?” Peggy was appalled at his behavior. She raised her eyebrow, something everyone knows to stand down from, and walked over to him. He sat back down and watched her round his table to him.

“You really think I’m pretty?” She smiled sweetly while tugging at his hair and slammed his face into the desk. Blood ran down his nose and he ran out. The other officers looked in awe as she strutted back up to the podium. “Now that I am in charge of this case, I will keeping in close quarters with the suspect. I’ll be partaking in interrogations, investigations, and monitoring him. Chief Dooley has requested I use my knowledge in psychology for this case to see if he has any mental behaviors. Do we have any questions?” The room stayed silent while still shocked with fear. She nodded and softly smiled before stepping out of the room. 

Chief Dooley approached her with an angry expression. She seemed amused that she was the cause of his frustration. “Carter! What is this?” Krzeminski held a bloodied tissue to his nose.

“I believe it was something he was in need of.” Dooley began to breathe heavily due to anger and disbelief. 

“Get the fuck outta here, Carter!”

“Glad to hear, chief. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” He rolled his eyes and began to walk away with her usual stride.

“And Carter, take those damn files and do some research. Hopefully you can be useful for something.” He said with his hearty voice. Peggy went back downstairs and hailed a cab to her favorite diner, the Automat. She pushed open the door and immediately spotted Angie. They shared a smile before Peggy went to her usual table and waited until Angie tended to the other customers.

“Hey English.” Angie sat across from her with a grin on her face.

“Hi Angie.”

“What’s goin’ on? You sound happier than usual.” Peggy chuckled.

“Wow, thanks Ang. But actually I was assigned a case today.” Angie’s eyes widened and a soft smile appeared.

“English! Tell me everythin’ you know.”

“Sorry, it’s classified.”

“Oh, come on Peg! Who am I gonna tell?” Peggy took a deep breathe and decided she’d tell her.

“Alright. When everyone leaves I’ll tell you.”

“I’ll try and get people out as fast as possible.” Angie whisked away and delivered the meals and coffee as quick as possible. She also hovered around people’s tables so they’d get irritated and leave. Eventually, it cleared up and Angie settled into the seat across from Peggy. “So, what’s the news?”

“Remember the Maximoff case all over the radio?”

“Yeah, who killed her again? Roberts….Rogers somethin’?” They talked in hushed voices.

“Steve Rogers. Twenty-four, sentenced without investigation. If you ask me, I don’t think it was technically legal without a thorough investigation. Anyways, it’s been reopened because someone is claiming to be with him the time the woman was found dead.”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know yet. Haven’t spoken to anyone and I have to do research tonight.”

“Well, let me look at the bastard.” She pointed to Peggy’s briefcase beside her.

“If you insist,” Peggy opened the latches and pulled out the file she picked up earlier. “Here, his page is on top.” She slid the file over the table.

“Alright let's see this--” She stopped herself when she opened the file.

“What is it?”

“I don’t mean to sound morbid, but this guy’s a hunk.” Peggy raised her brow while Angie skimmed over the image over and over again. “Have you seen him in person?”

“Not yet, no.”

“Seriously though, you could eat him up with a spoon.”

“Angie!”

“What! Peg, if you get your hand on the goods, you gotta tell me all about it.”

“Angela!”

“You can’t tell me you haven’t found him the least bit attractive!” Peggy hesitated for a moment.

“He’s a criminal.”

“So are a lot of other handsome men. Take away what he did, he could be innocent for all we know.”

“An innocent man does not go willingly to prison.”

“He didn’t claim not guilty? Or say anything towards his innocence?” Peggy shook her head. Rogers had stayed silent during his trial and went straight to his cell without a word. “Well when you do talk to him and see him in person, tell me all about it.” Peggy chuckled.

“You’re talking about him like it’s a date.”

“Maybe he’s sweet.”

“And maybe he’s guilty.”

“We’ll find out tomorrow then.”

“I never said I’m going tomorrow.”

“Well you should if you want to close this case up for good, but anyways I gotta close up shop English. My boss’ll kill me if he knew I wasn’t polishin’ his favorite bar stools. Goodnight Peg.”

“Goodnight Angie.” Peggy drank the rest of her coffee and set it down on the bar before waving to Angie and heading out. She only lived a block away and listened to the wind blow through her hair and gently push on her earrings. The clicking of her heels sounded so loud that it could wake up the entire neighborhood. Usually a woman walking alone at night is a scary thing but Peggy had a gun in her purse and her hand already in place. She didn’t trust New York, barely trusted anything. After letting herself into her apartment building, she waved to Rose who worked into the late hours of the night. She was a sweet lady, usually complemented Peggy on the regular but they hadn’t gotten to know each other. She stepped up the wooden stairs with her heels echoing in the stairwell. Peggy tried her absolute best to stay quiet but the creaky stairs made it worse.

“Hey Carter, think you could keep it down? I’m trying to drink in peace.”

“Maybe I’ll join you.” Howard Stark was her neighbor and one of her closest friends. He had a new woman over his house almost everyday, she hated men like that usually but he was a genius and someone she could talk to. 

“Tough day?”

“No, I’d prefer to celebrate.” She got to the top floor and faced Stark. He was leaning on the railing just in front of his door with a bottle of rum in his grip. His yellow button down shirt fully opened and showing his bare chest. “Could you please put on pants, Stark?” He stood there in his boxers.

“Eyes up here, sweetheart.” He smirked and entered his apartment to put on a pair of sweatpants. “So what’re you drinkin’?” Peggy stepped into his apartment and leaned on the door frame. 

“What do you have?”

“I could get you a nice appletini to a shot of tequila. Pick your poison.”

“Whiskey?”

“You got it.” He smiled and turned around to grab a half-empty bottle of her favorite whiskey. He kept it for her on tough days usually, been awhile since something good has come up. Peggy stepped into his apartment and took a seat on his couch. He handed her a glass of whiskey while he drank straight from a bottle of rum. “What are we celebrating?”

“I was assigned a case that I’m in charge of.” They clanked glasses and he leaned back in his chair.

“Big boss.” He chuckled and gulped down his drink. “It suits you better than that pretty red dress of yours.”

“Nothing tops that dress.” She sat back and rested her feet on the table.

“Hell no, best thing I’ve ever seen a woman wear.” Peggy giggled. After several attempts to sleep with Peggy, Howard never gave up. He always flirted and offered to relax her, she left him laughing in his face. He boosted her ego and he knew that even if he got a chance to, he wouldn’t. It would ruin her friendship and they both knew that.

“So what went on with you today?” She put her empty glass on the table and looked to Stark who was still gulping down his rum.

“Well, I was trying to solve an equation for one of my anti-matter recipes when I realized I mixed up carbon and hydrogen!” He started laughing while Peggy just nodded along having no idea what he was even talking about. She understood his simple explanation just then but his work was nowhere close to her’s. “I had to redo the entire thing, really tiring work by the way.”

“And how’s your assistant?” Howard Stark’s assistant, Dottie Underwood, was another woman that rejected his services. 

“Still repeating the word no.” He sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I want to sleep with her, but there’s just somethin’--”

“A crush?” She softly smiled.

“You know what? Maybe. I like the woman, I really do.”

“Then stop trying to sleep with her and push for something more romantic, yeah?”  
“Alright, I’ll take your word for it.” Peggy stood up and grabbed the bottle of rum from his mouth and gulped down some of it. She handed it back to him and started walking towards the door.

“Good because I can’t bear to hear you bitch and moan any longer.”

“I don’t bitch and moan.” Howard didn’t have any quick comebacks to give her.

“Goodnight Howard.”

“Sweet dreams princess.” Peggy closed his door and went over to her own apartment. She threw her keys onto the table and stepped out of her heels before undressing into only her undergarments and proceeding to the files. She laid on her bed and reread the two files, the report, and the witness statement. Peggy concluded that she needed to interview the witness then the man himself. After remembering how Angie was so enthused about Peggy meeting the man of the guilty party, she laughed. Angie acted like it was a date, the man could have killed someone! It was a little morbid but Peggy does have a sick sense of humor. Peggy went to sleep that night with heavy eyelids and feeling a sense of purpose, something she hasn’t felt in months.


	2. References

Peggy woke up the next morning and thought about the case during her shower, breakfast, and the car ride over. She wondered what kind of man Rogers was. She didn’t believe he was the one who did it but obviously he’s guilty for something. The taxi pulled up at the station and she paid the driver. Peggy entered the doors and went immediately to her desk after punching in.

“Carter!” Just as she sat in her seat, Dooley had called for her. She went to his office and shut the door. “What’d you get from the research?”

“Not much but since he hasn’t objected to his sentence he may be guilty. I’d like to talk with him privately in an investigation room. And I would also like to talk to the witness.”

“Fine. I’ll schedule the witness first. I’ll get him chained up and on a bus by 1200.”

“What is the witness’ name? I don’t believe we’ve discussed it.”

“Uh...it’s something Romanoff. I’ll get you her file.” He stood up and walked over to his filing cabinet in the corner of his office. He fingered through the folders and finally pulled out a file with Natasha written on the tab. He handed it to Peggy and she flipped open the cover. Immediately, Peggy noticed the red hair and green eyes.

_Name: Romanova, Natalia Alianovna / Romanoff, Natasha_

_Age: 23_

_Weight: 121_

_Height: 5’ 3”_

_Eyes: Green_

_Hair: Red_

_Parents: Unknown_

_Siblings: Unknown_

“When do you want her to come in?” Peggy reread the unknown statuses over and over again. She was puzzled, why didn’t they have her parent’s status?

“As soon as possible. Call her in now.”

“Are you giving me orders?”

“Was I not given authority in this case?” She raised her brow and he shut his mouth. He had nothing to say so Peggy saw her opportunity to take her leave. She went back to her desk while Daniel pushed his chair over to her. 

“Hey Carter.”

“Sousa.”

“Need any help on the case?”

“Not yet but if I do, you’ll be the first one I dial.” She smiled and he took a sip of his coffee.

“So what do you think about it?” Peggy looked back to him while organizing the files on her desk.

“Honestly?” He nodded. “I don’t think he did it but there’s definitely something wrong. He’s guilty for something.”

“Why do you think he didn’t do it?”

“No motive, a witness saying he wasn’t home at the time of her death, and the broken glass.”

“Broken glass?”

“During the investigation, they took pictures of the scene and there’s one with broken glass from the broken window. If the glass is coming in, it’s a break in.”

“Can I see the picture?” She handed Daniel the photograph and he looked it over, careful not to bend it. “And he wouldn’t break into his own house…”

“Well, there has been a couple cases where people have broken into their own house. Sometimes they’re drunk, high, somewhat under the influence.”

“Definitely check out his story and the witness’. If you need help, any help at all, I’ll be here.”

“Thank you Daniel.” She nodded and was called back to Dooley’s office. 

“I got you an interview with the girl. She’s comin’ now.”

“Thank you Chief Dooley.”

“Just get the bastard.” Peggy nodded and got the interrogation room prepared. Soon, Natasha Romanoff entered through the doors with her head held high and a confident stride. She held her hand out to shake Peggy’s and smiled.

“Hi, Natasha Romanoff.”

“Officer Peggy Carter. Please take a seat and we’ll get started.” Natasha sat at the table in a metal chair. Peggy sat across from her and the recorder started taping. “I’m going to ask you simple questions to start.” Natasha simply nodded. “What is your name?”

“Natalia Alianovna Romanova but I go by Natasha Romanoff.”

“Why did you change your name?”

“To get away from my past.”

“What do you mean?” Natasha took a deep breath before continuing.

“I went through some tough times. I’m trying to get away from that identity but for the sake of honesty, you should know my true name.” Peggy nodded. She understood.

“So, let’s get to the main questions. Tell me your side of the story.” Peggy took out a pen and pad to keep notes. “Tell me everything that happened that night.”

“Well,” She took a deep breath. “I previously stated that I was with him in the time of her death, and it’s true, he was. Steve and I have been best friends for about ten years so we’d go out for drinks once a week and the day she was found was one of those times. We went out around eight o’clock, when we’re both off of work, and I met him at Harvelle’s. It’s our usual place, they know us there. Anyways, we always stay until ten or eleven and that night we stayed until ten-thirty. We said our goodbyes and left. A few minutes later he called me and panicked. He was screaming about finding a dead girl in his house, there was blood everywhere, someone broke into his house. He said he saw blood everywhere and you could tell he was terrified by the way his voice was shaking. I called the police and a few days later he called me from prison.”

“You said his voice was shaking over the phone, is there any way he could have had time to find this woman, kill her, somehow break the window in his house?”

“To my knowledge he doesn’t know the girl. He never spoke about another woman, he was too busy on work. He only lives about five minutes away from the bar. He also said he checked the blood and he said it was room temperature.”

“What do you mean, he checked the blood?”

“Well Steve was in the military. He was medically trained for the field.”

“And how did he seem when you left the bar? Was he drunk? Did he have any symptoms of being under the influence?”

“God, no. Steve could drink a whole gallon of beer and be sober. He has a high tolerance of alcohol.” Peggy wrote down everything Natasha had stated.

“Just a few more questions and that’ll be it.” Natasha nodded and Peggy flipped through her pad for a new page. “Did Steve have any symptoms of PTSD?”

“I believe so. There’s rarely a man that comes back without it but I did notice sometimes he freaks out when he’s driving. In his squad, he was the driver of the humvee. Once his truck ran over a few bodies in Iraq. He said it was the worst feeling in the world, he heard bones and flesh. They were his men. So if we ever go over a pothole in the road, he starts hyperventilating and his eyes widen, it’s like something switches on.” Peggy nodded and decided to ask one more question.

“How does he seem? Is he a violent person, aggressive in any way?”

“No, no,” She chuckled. “Steve Rogers is a saint. Nicest guy you’ll ever meet. Keeps out of everyone’s business, helps people when in need, he fought for his country to save others. You’ll never meet a man as great as him.” Peggy smiled and wrote down a few things about him before closing her pad and setting it on the table. “Until his friend passed.” Peggy tilted her head in confusion. “His best friend who he grew up with for the majority of his life. He always said they were brothers. James Buchanan Barnes was his name but Steve called him Bucky. They went into war together and Steve came back. He doesn’t talk about it much, sensitive spot.” Peggy nodded once more and escorted Natasha out. “Oh! Let me write down a few addresses for you.”

Peggy liked Natasha. They had the same confident stride and each has a past they’d like to forget. The way she talked about Steve made him seem like a better man that what he is perceived to be. He sounded like the complete opposite of the men that worked around the station. She watched Natasha write down Harvelle’s address, her address, Steve’s address, and her phone number. “I’m not sure what you guys have on file so I’ll just give you this. If you have any questions about Steve, don’t hesitate to ask.” Natasha smiled and walked out of the station. 

She went back to Dooley’s and handed him the recording for his own observation. She went to Harvelle’s while he analyzed the tape and the notes she took. Although Peggy was in charge, Dooley was the one she had to give everything to. Peggy arrived at Harvelle’s. It didn’t look like much from the outside but walking in, it was a very old-fashioned and cozy pub. The lighting was warm and it had an inviting musky smell. Peggy walked up to the bar where a middle-aged woman was polishing her glassware.

“Hi, what could I do ya for?”

“Hi I’m Officer Peggy Carter from the police station a few roads back. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about one of your customers.”

“O-of course. Take a seat. I’m Ellen Harvelle.” Peggy sat on the bar stool in front of the woman. Ellen hushed her voice and leaned in closer to Peggy, “Is this about Stevie?”

“You were close with him it seems.”

“That boy is a gentleman. I’ve known him for most of my life.”

“Did you know his parents?” Ellen looked down and sighed.

“Yeah. Good people. I was very close with them too.”

“How did they pass?”

“Uh...Joe died when he was just a boy. He had a heart attack and passed when Steve was only around three years. Sarah went later when Stevie was about seventeen. She had breast cancer and not enough money to treat it. I took ‘im under my wing until he was the legal age and he joined the army. Said he wanted to help the cause and it’s always been a dream of his. Being the mother I am, I was concerned but he was a grown man, it was his choice. After a few years he came back but he changed. I think he has some degree of PTSD and depression. He didn’t speak about it much, but whenever he comes here with Nat ‘e gets a free drink on me. No shame in serving your country but there’s just something...off..about him.” Peggy nodded and looked over to a girl that seemed to be cowering to other tables and trying to stay out of sight.

“Who’s she?”

“My daughter, Jo. I named her after Steve’s dad, he was my best friend since kindergarten.” She chuckled while reminiscing the moments they had together. 

“So, all in all, Steve was a good man?”

“No doubt about it.” Ellen looked into Peggy’s eyes and meant every word she said.

“Thank you for your time Ms. Harvelle. Do you mind if I talk to your daughter?”

“Go right ahead.” Peggy nodded and slid off the stool to walk over to the pool tables to Jo.

“Hi I’m Officer Peggy Carter, I’m here to talk about Steve Rogers.” She posed the sentence like a question to secretly ask if she’s okay with talking about it.

“Jo Harvelle, nice to meet ya.”

“So, how’d you meet Steve?”

“Well, after both of his parents passed, my mom took care of ‘im. He never did any wrong except get into a few fights with bullies. He said he never liked bullies, so he’d fight them. Steve’s my big brother, I love him.”

“Besides the fights, did he have any violent tendencies?”

“No. He is a good man. I know my opinion doesn’t really matter but I don’t think he did it.”

“Trust me, your opinion matters more than you think it does.” They smiled and Peggy said her goodbyes to Jo and Ellen. “Thank you for all this.”

“Just bring our boy home, would ya?” Ellen said.

“I’ll try.” Peggy nodded.

“Alright you have a good day, honey.” Peggy walked out and back to her police cruiser. Everyone she’s spoken to has said he is a good man. She’s even starting to believe it herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update on the Compromised story tomorrow. I have to write first :/


	3. Meet Up

“Carter! My office!” Peggy has grown tired of hearing Chief Dooley’s voice call for her across the entire room. She’s glad she has a purpose but hearing his voice made her roll her eyes each time.

“Yes, sir?”

“You’ll be meeting with him in one hour. Do you have a set of questions to ask him?”

“I believe I do sir.”

“Good. We’ll be monitoring through a one way mirror. You got any questions before I dismiss you?”

“I need a few more files.”

“Who’s?”

“Ellen Harvelle and Joanna Harvelle.”

“You got it, Carter.” He searched through his filing cabinet again and pulled out two folders. “You know, I must say, when this is all over I ought to bring you on more cases. I’m proud Carter.”

“Glad to hear it, sir.” She pushed down her smile. Finally, she’s been noticed.

“Now get the hell outta here.”

*

An hour past by a little too slowly for Peggy’s liking. She wanted to meet the man himself but time decided to take a break. Finally it was time and she had her questions ready, a confidence, and a holstered gun on her right hip. She entered the room they’d be held in. The room would be empty except for her and Steve but others would be monitoring in case if something went wrong. Something was off about the information she was given today. Everyone she talked to said he was a good guy, a gentleman. 'That boy would do no wrong.' Maybe it had something to do with his PTSD, maybe he did do it but he was having flashbacks of his time in Iraq. Maybe he was innocent. Peggy had to be in the room with him to see for sure what was going on.

There was a coffee machine in the corner beside the heavy fire door. It had a huge latch on it to keep the prisoners in if the officer had to leave. Technically Peggy wasn’t really an officer but more of an investigator or detective. She had many roles and many titles but to keep it short, she prefers Officer Carter. It makes it easier on everyone else too. She leaned on the table with both her hands carrying her weight as she read and reread her questions. Thinking about the possible answers he could give that would deem him guilty. She was told he’d be arriving any minute but her confidence never faltered. She waited patiently and the men were sitting behind the glass, watching her. Some pressure was put on her but it wasn’t anything new. The door swung open. A guard held the door for the prisoner as he walked in. The chains jingled as he held his wrists in front of him. When he looked up, his blue eyes staring right into her dark ones. A shiver went down her spine and she noticed he looked confused. Like he wasn’t usually interviewed by a woman. Typical though, Dooley would never let her do this usually.

As he walked in slowly, his eyes seemed to linger on her. Studying her, maybe? Peggy took a deep breath and smiled as he took his seat and was cuffed to the chair he sat in. The guard left and shut the door behind him. Now, it was just her and him.

“Ah, the man of the hour.” She shook his warm hand and he pulled his best friendly smile off. “I’m Officer Peggy Carter.”

“Steve Rogers, nice to meet you.”

 _‘Nice to meet you?’ Crooks usually hate meeting more police officers._ She thought.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” He nodded and laced his fingers on the table. “Mr. Rogers, where were you on the night of Wanda Maximoff’s death?”

“At a bar, Harvelle’s.” Direct answer.

“Who were you with?”

“My best friend Natasha Romanoff. Her and I go out for drinks pretty often. Usually once a week at eight until ten or eleven. The bar knows us so Jo and Ellen Harvelle were there too.”

“What happened when you went back home?”

“I found the girl. Dead...lying in her own blood.” He swallowed and looked down at his hands, disturbed at the memory.

“Did you kill her?”

“I didn’t even know ‘er. I didn’t know her name, age, life, nothin’. Never even seen her before in my life. No, I did not murder Wanda Maximoff.” He said it like he’s said it a million times.

“Then why did you willingly go to prison?”

“Figured I shouldn’t fight it.”

“Why?”

“I’ve been saying no for the past year since I’ve been imprisoned. Do you really think they’ll believe it anymore than they did yesterday?” He made a good point.

“So you’re saying they don’t believe you.”

“Exactly.”

“Mr. Rogers,” Peggy walked over to the door and latched it. They were locked in. “You don’t strike me as a murderer. Everyone I’ve spoken to claims you’re a gentleman.”

“What do you say?”

“I don’t know yet. We’ve been here, what, five minutes? I’m deciding.” He nodded and leaned back in his chair. Peggy grabbed the keys to the handcuffs and unlocked them. He was free to do whatever he pleased. He could kill her, hit her, whatever he wanted until they could unlock the door from the other side. Peggy sat down across from him and placed her loaded gun on the table.

“What are you doing?” She turned the gun so the barrel faced her. “I’m not an idiot. I know it’s not loaded.” Peggy took the magazine out and showed him the real bullets. It was fully loaded and the safety was off. Peggy risked her life to test her theory. She doesn’t believe he killed this woman. There's no ties to her, he doesn’t show aggression, and he’s been nothing but cooperative. “Or so it is.”

“Everyone thinks you’re guilty. There’s a loaded gun facing towards a police officer that could easily put you back in your cell block, put you back into that Hell. We’re in a locked room that doesn’t seem to be opening anytime soon. Everyone thinks you’re guilty, prove them wrong.” They locked eyes for a moment before he looked down at the gun facing towards her. He picked it up and looked at the type. Peggy didn’t feel fear. She knew what he’d do.

Steve unloaded the magazine and placed it on the table then cocked back the gun to take the one bullet out of the chamber. He switched the gun on safety and placed everything on the table. He looked back to her. She saw sadness in the man. Pain, indescribable pain, that he felt. Maybe he didn’t kill the girl but maybe he wasn’t as innocent as she thought either.

“Why?” She asked, trying to see reason in sparing her.

“Ms. Carter, you just put your life in my hands. Any other criminal could have pulled the hammer back and shot you. I’m not like every other criminal.”

“You say you’re a criminal, but you didn’t kill the girl. So, what _did_ you do?” He looked down at the table and she got up to make herself a cup of coffee. “There’s no shame here. Clearly, you’re incapable of murder so that leaves robbery, assault and battery, homicide, and manslaughter out of the equation. What makes you like all the rest? Why do you belong in prison?” He cleared his throat before speaking. She could feel the despair radiating off of him. She immediately pitied the man.

“I assume you know I was in Iraq?” She nodded and carried her coffee to the table they sat at. “It’s bad over there, I’m sure you know. Most people know about the conditions we soldiers are put through. Experiencing it for yourself is something totally different. Your adrenaline never stops pumping, your heart is racing so fast you think it’s about to explode, the constant fear of dying and leaving the ones you love most behind. It’s terrifying. Risking your life every single day for years. I went for three tours and the crazy thing is, I think I might go back if they’ll have me. Anyways, during my second tour I went on a mission. It was supposed to be a search and rescue. Iraqi soldiers took hostages into a building and kept it surrounded at all times. Two snipers on the roof, fifteen soldiers making routes around the building at all times of the day. My, uh, my best friend James Buchanan Barnes was with my squad. I called him Bucky. So Bucky, Sam Wilson, my buddy Tony, and myself were in the Humvee making our way over. We stopped a mile away from the building so we’d stay out of sight. As it turns out, the two snipers I mentioned earlier had better equipment and strategy than we originally thought. They had moved up and waited for our Humvee to arrive. Not realizing the two snipers were there, we had gotten out of the vehicle and raised our guns. Tony rounded around the back of the car to follow Sam and I. The sniper shot him directly in his heart. He died instantly, I heard his body drop, heard his head hit the tire. I quickly turned around and saw Sam get shot as well. They both died instantly next to the car. Bucky and I jumped into the two seats up front and I began to pull it in reverse, I don’t know what I was thinking. I...ran them over. Sam and Tony. They’re lifeless bodies just _ran_ over. Very disrespectful of me, I know. I can still hear the sound it makes today. Right after hearing that, I turned to Bucky only to see blood run down his nose and the life leave his eyes. A bullet went straight between his eyes. He slumped to his side and I just drove. I was the last person of my squad that survived. So why do I think I belong in prison? Because it was all my fault.” He looked back up to Peggy. His eyes were glossy and Peggy could tell his heart dropped. He was innocent, he didn’t kill Wanda. “Why do they get to die and I get to live? I should be dead right now, but I’m not. _Oh, God...I should be dead right now_.”

Peggy felt her own heart sink and tears stinging the back of her eyes. She did pity the man. It wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t the one to blame. He had no part in their deaths except trying to save them. He didn’t know the snipers were there. He didn’t know it would lead to his best friend's death. He didn’t deserve it.

“Steve…” She mumbled, trying to keep her voice steady. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“You and I both know it was.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to be sentenced. Look, you’re one of the lucky ones. You survived. You get to go on with your life. You move on, find more people. You don’t have to live in a cell.”

“You don’t get it. Bucky _was_ my home. My brother, my best friend. I look at him and I feel like a kid again. We watched out for each other. We had each other’s back and when it was my time to step up to the plate, I failed. Do you know what it’s like to fail?”

He looked up to her with the kindest of eyes. Peggy felt small under his stare. She saw his beauty and his weaknesses all at once. He’s seen so much and felt it all. Experienced everything and felt like the one to blame. He says it had all been his fault but it wasn’t his order to go out there. She wanted to hug him. Take all of his pain away. When he asked her if she knows what it’s like to fail, she knew exactly how it felt. Her partner had died on a mission she took them to. He had died under her watch.

“Y-yes. I-I do.” She choked out. Peggy smiled nervously before deciding to share her story. “Last year I went to a bank robbery on 3rd street. The suspects were armed and had hostages. Being the person I am, I cannot let things go. My own stubbornness caused a man his life. I had urged him to go through with my plan without thinking of the risks. I went into the second floor and tried to flank the men holding the bank up. My partner, Jarvis, was shot because of me. I am the one to blame. I have to live with it everyday, same as you. I seem to have a habit of losing people closest to me. Maybe 'losing' is too nice a word. I get them killed.” She had summarized the lot of it but that was the jist of it. She hasn’t told many people that story except for Howard, Daniel, and Angie. No one else carried her trust.

“You’ve been through a lot.” He said. Peggy could tell he meant it.

“You haven’t?” He looked down at the unlatched handcuffs dangling over his lap. “Mr. Rogers, we are going to hold you in the county jail for now. It’s a larger cell and doesn’t have as many roommates.”

“You’ll be monitoring me?”

“I will be monitoring you.”

“Only you?”

“Only me.” He smiled and crossed his arms. Peggy saw his eyes light up a little bit. Strange. “I’m going to talk with my chief and see if we can get you to talk to Jo and Ellen.”

“Really? Thank you. That-that means a lot. You’ve met them?”

“Yes they’re the first place I went.”

“Hopefully they said only good things.”

“Of course.” Peggy smirked. “ _Stevie…_ ” He rolled his eyes and laughed which caused Peggy to crack. She unlocked the door so Dooley and Thompson ran in.

“Carter, can I speak with you?” He sounded angry. “ _Privately?_ ” Peggy nodded and walked away with Dooley. She swore she felt someone staring at her. Probably Thompson, that man cannot keep his eyes off.

“Sir?” Peggy said after he stopped walking in the hallway. 

“I’m proud, Carter.” Peggy opened her mouth to say something but he quickly continued, “That’s the most he’s spoken since we arrested him. No one was able to get through to him. I’m glad I gave you this case.” He smiled and shook Peggy’s hand.

“Thank you, sir.” She said before taking her mind back to Steve. “Sir, may I take Rogers to Harvelle’s?”

“If you trust him enough, by all means.” He smiled again and walked back to the interrogation room. Thompson was escorting Steve to one of the jail cells.

“I’ll take him.” She said without thinking it over. The next thing she knew, she was escorting Steve Rogers to his jail cell. “So what made you want to finally confess?”

“I don’t know. I guess you just kinda...I don’t know how to describe it. I just opened up to you I guess.” Peggy smiled and opened the jail cell then unlocked his restraints. He walked inside and turned around to face her while she shut the door. 

“Well, it was pleasure meeting you.” She softly smiled and he smiled right back while looking into her eyes.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Peggy looked the cell door but kept her eyes on him.

“I’ll schedule a visitation to Harvelle’s. I’ll bring you there, you’ll explain everything, and I have to take you back here.”

“Thank you so much Officer Carter.”

“I’ll be back in an hour with the details.”

“I look forward to it.” He went back to his bunk and laid down while staring up at the ceiling. Peggy went to talk with Dooley about the visit.

*

Exactly one hour later, Peggy came back to his cell with papers to show his official visitation. At the sound of her clicking heels approaching, Steve shot up in his bunk and walked over to the bars. He internally smiled when he saw her, careful not to seem creepy to a police officer. 

“I called Ellen and she would be delighted to see you again. Your visitation is scheduled for tomorrow. Hopefully you have nothing planned?” She softly smiled and looked up from the papers in her hands. He rolled his eyes and smiled back.

“Ha ha, very funny. Thank you though. It honestly means a lot that you actually care about my case.”

“Well I can’t have an innocent man in prison, how would that look for me?” She teased. He rolled his eyes again and smiled. It wasn’t a petty smile so she would think the joke was successful, he honestly thought it was cute she was joking with a wrongly-accused man behind bars. It was peculiar, but he thought it was cute. “How’s your cell? Big enough for you I hope.” 

“Big enough for two actually.” He smirked. Peggy smirked and raised her brow, deciding if she liked him or not. _He’s a prisoner! What am I thinking?_ She told herself but her mind interrupted, But he was wrongly-accused. He’s innocent. What could harmless flirting cause anyways?

“Mr. Rogers are you flirting with a police officer?” She said quietly while failing to push her smile down. He rested his arms through the bars as his hands stuck out of the cell. He shrugged. 

“I don’t see you as a police officer the same way you don’t see me as a prisoner.”

“But I actually _am_ a police officer.”

“And I actually _am_ a prisoner.” He motioned around him to show the cell he stands in. She stood their and tilted her head, still deciding if she should continue this harmless flirting or stand her guard. “Hey, but in all seriousness, could you maybe stop by Harvelle’s?” He turned around and walked to his bunk to pull out a folded piece of paper that read ‘Ellen  & Jo’ on the cover. “Do you think you could do me this _huge_ favor?” He pinched his eyebrows together as he pleaded.

“Fine.” She took the letter out of his hands and held it at her side. “Anything else?”

“I told them to give you a free drink on me so I’d go when you’re off duty.” Peggy smiled.

“Thank you.” She started to walk back to her office. “Hands off the bars, Rogers.”


	4. Only the Beginning of an Emotional Rollarcoaster

Later on that day, Peggy clocked out and went straight to the diner where Angie works. Peggy thought she could bring someone with her to the bar. When she pushed the door open and the little bell rung, Angie shot her head up to her and smiled. Peggy went to her usual spot and waited for her.

“English!”

“Hi, Angie.” Peggy took the cup of coffee that Angie had brought her and sipped it.

“How was it?”

“How was what?” Angie rolled her eyes.

“Rogers!” Peggy chuckled and set the mug back down on the table. Her cheeks rose in color a bit.

“It was…. _interesting_.” Peggy rubbed her lips together while she tried to find the right words. “Like everyone had said: the perfect gentleman.”

“So he’s innocent?”

“Yes, he is.” Peggy was glad to say that with a smile. “But he’s being held in the cell at the station.”

“Do you think I could come by and take a peek at the goods?” Angie joked and Peggy laughed.

“No, I’m afraid only the officers get a peek at the goods.” Angie raised her eyebrow.

“So you’ll admit, he’s eye candy.” Peggy just stirred the milk in her coffee, getting lost in the swirls to keep her mouth shut. “Peggy, what _really_ happened today?”

“I don’t think I can put it into words.” She said with a smile on her face that didn’t seem to be leaving anytime soon. “I _know_ officers aren’t supposed to get attached to the inmates because of them are guilty and I _know_ I’d get fired if this is mentioned to anyone in the station--”

“Peg! What went on?”

“He flirted with me.” She looked to Angie who had her eyes wide then looked back down at her coffee. “And I flirted right back.”

Peggy knew it was wrong to flirt with an inmate. He’s been in prison, he was convicted, but yet he was still an innocent man. He wanted to serve and protect his country. His friend died right before his eyes, leaving him devastated. It wasn’t his fault although he said it was. He blamed himself. He had done no wrong. Steve was a good man.

“I have n-no idea what to say.” Angie chuckled.

“Don’t say anything. Let's go to Harvelle’s and have a drink.” Peggy grabbed her coat and started scooting off of the bench.

“But-but--”

“Come on, Angie.” Peggy started walking towards the exit while Angie followed. After work, Angie could definitely use a drink. They walked out the door and hailed a cab to Harvelle’s. Angie still couldn’t believe Peggy. She didn’t know how she felt about it either.

They arrived and Peggy opened the door only to spot Ellen’s smile behind the bar. She rounded the counter and embraced Peggy. Peggy hugged back but lightly out of confusion. Ellen pushed back but kept her hand on her shoulders.

“I’m sorry honey, I’m just so thankful that you’re bringing our Steve back.”

“Really its no trouble, but I actually did come here about him.”

“What’s wrong? What did he do? He’s innocent right?”

“Yes! Yes, sorry. He’s innocent, but he said he wanted to give you and Jo a letter.” Peggy held out the piece of paper for Jo and Ellen. Usually, she’d read the letter before giving it to anyone but she trusted him, even with the little time they spent together. Ellen hesitantly took the letter, shaking as she did so, and began to read it. Within a minute, Ellen was cupping her mouth but continued on reading. Jo walked over slightly concerned and began to read the letter herself.

“He’s comin’ home baby.” Ellen said as she held Jo’s hand. They hugged and looked back to Peggy. “Thank you for helping him deliver the message. I think I owe you that drink now.” They separated while Ellen walked behind the bar. Angie and Peggy went over to the stools and sat down.

“So what’ll you have?”

“Whiskey.” Peggy smiled.

“Gin and tonic.” Angie said.

“You got it.” Ellen patted her hand on the counter and went to make the drinks. A few seconds later she returned and set the glasses in front of the girls. “So, how’d you know he was innocent? If you don’t mind me askin’.”

“No, no, it’s quite alright.” Peggy gulped some of her whiskey down before starting. “He told me he didn’t know the girl, never even saw her before in his life. He told me about his time in Iraq--”

“Wait, he told you about Iraq?”

“Yes, why?”

“He’s never told anyone about that. Not the full story anyways, not me, Jo, or even Natasha for that matter. I mean we’ve all heard bits and pieces but he’s never opened up to anyone before.” Ellen eyed Peggy, trying to think why he would tell her. “What’d you do? Bat your lashes at him?” A smile spread across her lips.

“No, no I--”

“That’s not what you told me.” Angie said while drink her gin and tonic. Ellen raised her eyebrow at Peggy and let out a small laugh.

“What did she tell ya?” Ellen was intrigued and there was no way Peggy could get out of this.

“Does _harmless flirting_ ring a bell, English?” Peggy groaned and gulped down the rest of her drink.

“No wonder he bought you a drink.” Peggy rolled her eyes and fought off the blush slowly creeping up onto her cheeks. “Just be careful with my Stevie. Despite his bulk, he’s got a sensitive heart.”

“Don’t worry, Ellen. I’m just the one who helped people see his innocence. I’m not his next wife.”

“We’ll see.” Angie sparked up a laugh in Ellen and herself.

“You two are relentless.” Peggy said and Ellen walked to her office before returning with a sheet of paper and pen. She began to write a letter to Steve. Peggy didn’t read it out of respect but curiosity was definitely building.

“Would you mind giving this to Steve? You can read it if you police officers do that sort of thing.”

“Actually, maybe I’ll hand it over to him tonight. I don’t want to forget about it in the morning.”

“As long as he gets it.” Peggy and Angie stood up and gather their coats. “I’ll be seeing you.”

“Goodnight Ellen.” Peggy called as she waved to the girls.

“Goodnight.” Angie said. The girls walked out and hailed another cab to the police station. “Why are we going now?”

“Well I have to give him Ellen’s letter and I recall you saying you wanted to see him.”

“I’m allowed to?”

“It’s late at night and I’m rather friendly with the night watch man.”

“Edward? Or...what was his name?”

“Edwin. Edwin Jarvis.”

The cab pulled up and they walked into the station with their heads held high.

“Jarvis?” Peggy called and her voice echoed off the walls.

“Ms. Carter! What are you doing here at such an hour?”

“I have a delivery for one of the inmates. Just a letter from his family.”

“Oh, alright. Move along then.”

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Ms. Carter.” He smiled and nodded as they passed him.

“Is everyone here english?” Angie laughed.

“Fortunately.” Peggy smirked and continued to walk to the cells. The lights were dim at night so the inmates could get some rest and they could save money. Her heels clicked on the floor, Peggy thought it was so loud that people off the street could hear it. They arrived at his cell to see him sitting up in his bunk. Angie took in a deep breath as she laid eyes on him. Steve looked up from his lap and saw Peggy. He immediately smiled and walked up to the bars where they were.

“Officer Carter.” They locked eyes.

“I’m off the clock, Peggy is just fine.” He smiled and looked at her friend.

“And you are?” He held his hand out of the bars to introduce himself.

“Angie Martinelli.”

“Steve Rogers.” He locked his eyes back on Peggy. “So what’re you doin’ here, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’ve come to deliver.” She handed him the piece of paper that read ‘Stevie’ on top of it. He looked at the paper and back to her. Steve took the paper and held it between two fingers before unfolding it and reading. He laughed and put it onto his bed. “What’s so funny?” Her eyebrow raised. He walked back to her with a goofy smile on his face.

“Ellen wrote about you.”

“Peg, where’s the bathroom?” Angie asked.

“Down the hall and to your left.” Angie left leaving Steve and Peggy alone. “What’d she say?”

“Said you were pretty, smart, sweet.” Peggy brushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear while a small blush began to form. “And I must say, she’s not wrong.”

“Still trying to hit on a police officer, Mr. Rogers?” She tilted her head.

“It doesn’t seem unwelcome.” He turned his back to her and began to walk back to his bunk. He sat down and leaned on the bars that support the other bed above his. “And besides, if I don’t make a move on ya, I’ll go insane.”

“Insane?” She was slightly confused. “Enlighten me.”

“Well thinking about someone as much as I have about you, is probably unhealthy. If I don’t do something about it, I’ll go crazy.”

“And you do realize I’m not allowed to create relationships with inmates?”

“I’ll be out of this cell soon.” He sighed. “And when I do, you’ll be the first person I look for.” Peggy sighed and lightly laughed.

“Why do you think that I’ll be so accepting to you?” She leaned her arms on the bars and looked at him with tired eyes. Steve stood up from the bed and walked over to her again, closer than before.

“I’ve never heard of a police officer coming after hours to visit an inmate, have you?” He raised an eyebrow. Peggy hasn’t heard of it either. Maybe some feelings were developing without her knowing because surely she wouldn’t come here after hours. She’s never done it before with other inmates that have been in their cells and she’s never thought about an inmate after work unless she was doing research. It was unnatural. She liked Steve though. He was sweet and has a dark past which includes witnessing his best friends dying before his eyes. She didn’t allow herself to get involved with other inmates because most of them were guilty and it was just inappropriate but something stuck with her this time. It definitely wasn’t the looks. Well…..some of it was. He had a nice build and beautiful blond hair. Peggy couldn’t get over his eyes. The way he looked at her could make her shiver and her heart flutter. No one has ever looked at her like that before. There was so much interest and Peggy could only stare back with the same intensity in his eyes. She enjoyed it, those soft beautiful eyes. She liked the fact that most blue eyes pierce through hers, but his was soft. She liked hearing his voice, his velvety voice. It was commanding yet endearing and Peggy couldn’t get over the slight Brooklyn accent. It was something she could listen to every single day. She met Steve today and the thought of him had already stuck with her. Peggy’s favorite part about it so far was when he first saw her. The confusion and interest in his eyes. She could tell he was thinking about her already but she had that effect on men. Her thoughts, that she’s been trying to push down, were interrupted by his lovely voice, “I think I have to go to the prison tomorrow to get all of my things.”

“Who said that?”

“I don’t know. Some guy, tallish, brown hair.”

“Officer Sousa?” Steve snapped and pointed to her with a smile.

“That’s it. He said he was taking me.”

“He didn’t run this by me.” She looked to the side and rubbed her lips together. “I’ll have to speak with him. You might be staying here all day tomorrow.” He sighed.

“Lovely.”

“What? Not as cozy as you imagined?” She smirked.

“Do you have a thing for teasing inmates?” He squinted his eyes a bit while softly smiling.

“Maybe a tad.” She smiled and he leaned closer to the bars, getting even closer to her. Angie started walking back and Peggy turned her head at the sound of Angie’s footsteps down the hall. Peggy smiled while Angie was focusing on something else. She saw Steve look Peggy up and down, assessing her, scanning her. When Steve looked back up, Angie saw that he was more focused on her face. It looked better on his character as more men would be focused on her ass or chest. Steve stared at her while Angie came back to the group. “Well, Angie, are you ready to go?” She nodded with a smile. 

“Oh, you’re leaving?” He raised his eyebrows and Angie could tell he was somewhat disappointed. 

“Yes, why? Did you need something?” Peggy asked.

“Harmonica would be nice.” Steve smiled but kept his eyes on Peggy. The girls laughed.

“Well, I expect I’ll be seeing you tomorrow?”

“Considering I can’t go anywhere? Yes.” He stepped away from the bars. “Goodnight you two.”

“Goodnight.” The girls said in unison before walking out of the police station.

“He’s got the hots for you!” Angie said while smiling brightly.

“Yes, he’s made that clear.” Peggy chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“I think he looked at me twice the entire time we were there, Peg.”

“Really? I didn’t really notice.” Peggy said with slight sarcasm.

“And you’re a hundred percent he’s innocent?”

“Yes.”

“I think I just met your future husband.” Peggy groaned and rolled her eyes again.

“Hardly.”

"When I was coming back from the bathroom he looked you up and down, thinking I wouldn't notice but he seemed more focused on your face than anything. With legs like yours, I was surprised." Peggy nudged Angie and laughed.

The two started walking down the road until they saw a cab coming down the street. They stopped it and headed for their houses, each a mile apart from each other. Peggy thanked the driver and said goodnight to Angie. She walked up the stairs and took her heels off to minimize the sound.

“I can still hear you, Carter.” Howard called from the railing he leaned on yesterday. “A little later than usual, got stuck at work?”

“Yes and no. I went out for drinks with Angie then went back to the station.”

“Off the clock? What makes Peggy Carter want to go back to work?” She had three more flights of stairs to go up before making it to Howard.

“Remember the inmate I mentioned yesterday?”

“Mm-hm.”

“That’s why. I had to deliver a message to him from his family.”

“Sounds a lil’ more personal than that. Come up and tell me the full story.” Howard turned around and walked into his apartment without bothering to close his door. Peggy would be walking through it any second anyways.

“He’s innocent.” She said while shutting the door to his apartment and walking down the few steps into his living room. “He is one hundred percent innocent and he’s sweet and he blames himself for the death of his friends during the war.”

“So that’s why he went to prison? Cause he feels guilty for his pal’s death?”

“Yeah.”

“I respect that. God knows I would just drink myself to death.” He took a swig of bourbon. “You want anything?”

“No I already had something to drink.” She put her heels on the floor beside the couch and sat down.

“So you said he’s sweet. Never heard you talk about a man like that, much less, an inmate.”

“I know I’m not allowed to get involved with inmates but--”

“I’m not stoppin’ you. You got a little crush on him, so what? And if you ask me, the whole prison scene is kinda kinky.”

“Howard!”

“What?” He raised his eyebrows and took another swig of his bourbon. “Come on….handcuffs. I’ve had my fair share of--”

“Please stop talking.” She rested her palm against her forehead and closed her eyes. Howard chuckled and set the bottle down on the table.

“In all seriousness though, do you like the boy?”

“A bit.”

“Then there's nothing wrong with it. As long as he is respectful and treats you well, I have no problem with him.” Peggy smiled and opened her eyes to look at Howard. Despite being a lady killer, he did protect Peggy. They were best friends and she could tell him absolutely anything, just like Angie. He gave good advice at times while adding in a few jokes or two. They both have a weird sense of humor that would probably get themselves into a scrap if someone takes their punchline the wrong way.

“Thank you Howard.” Peggy stood up and grabbed her heels with her two fingers before moving away. “Goodnight.”

“Night Peg.” He called and she shut his door. Peggy went into her shower to think things over. He was definitely sweet and handsome. He was confident but respectful, unlike the boys at the office. He was a man and a good one at that. Peggy liked him, she’s finally come to terms with it but now she’s decided to extinguish her feelings and move on. The more she’s away from him, the more she’ll lose feelings towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made two changes to the story. Instead of Peggy's partner, Jarvis, dying, I changed her partner to be Gabe Jones instead. Jarvis is the night watch man. The second change is that Steve's visitation to Harvelle's is scheduled in a week.
> 
> Also, have you seen the movie What's Your Number? with Anna Faris, Chris Evans, and Chris Pratt? Cause the apartment building Peggy lives in is supposed to be the same one Chris Evans' character lived in. If not, then definitely watch the movie it's really good. :)


	5. Reminiscing

_Peggy walked through the door at Harvelle’s and her vision filled with emptiness except for one man that sat alone at the bar. He brought the glass of what appeared to be whiskey to his lips and drank the rest of it before setting the glass back on the bar. Peggy felt herself tremble with familiarity, “Steve?” The man looked up and she saw his deep blues._

_“P-Peggy, h-hi.” He shuffled off of the stool and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. “I thought you were…” He looked her up and down, not believing what was in front of him. He walked closer to her to close off the distance and stopped a foot away. “How are you...what?”_

_“Steve?” She asked with confusion. Peggy brought her hand up to his cheek and brushed her fingertips through the soft bristles of his hair. He looked at her like she was a ghost before a watery smile appeared across his pink lips. He scooped her up and nuzzled his face into her hair. She was confused at first but slowly accepted his hug and embraced him with the same strength._

_“Oh darling, how I’ve missed you.” She pulled her head back and her eyebrows pinched together._

_“Wha--”_

_“I thought everyone I’ve known was gone.” He sniffled and smiled again. “Losing Buck, Sam, Tony…… you……it was just too much. It was all too much. B-but you’re here, you’re back. I’m so glad you came back to me.” He tucked his face into her hair again._

_“Steve, could you put me down?” Peggy asked sweetly._

_“Oh! Oh, yeah. Sorry. I, uh, I guess I just got carried away.” He set her down on her feet but Peggy didn’t have total balance yet and stumbled backward. She tripped and just as she was about to hit her head…_

Peggy shot up in bed. It was seven o’clock in the morning, an hour before she usually wakes. Peggy put the palm of her hand on her forehead and took a deep breath. “That was a strange dream. So much for avoiding him.” She said to herself before getting out of bed and hopping in the shower.

*

“You’re up early.” Peggy sighed and closed her door as she saw Howard already leaning on the railing.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He rubbed his eyes.

“Well, I’m off to work.”

“Tell me what happens with lover boy.” He turned to walk back into his apartment. Peggy groaned and walked down the stairs. She got to the station and went straight to Daniel. Or at least she tried to.

“Jack, where’s Daniel?”

“Went to the SHIELD prison with Rogers.” Thompson was focused on the documents in front of him.

“Who gave him validation?”

“Said Chief Dooley did, why? Missing your boyfriend?” He pouted his lip and looked up from the papers. Peggy rolled her eyes, she’s used to his daily comments by now.

“This is my case. He needs validation from Dooley and myself.”

“Take it up with him, I’m a bit busy Carter.” Peggy rolled her eyes and went to Dooley’s office.

“Morning, Carter.”

“Did you give Sousa validation to take my inmate to prison?”

“Only cause he said you gave him the green light.”

“I did not give him validation. He never told me he was taking Rogers.” She gave him brief daggers. “Which car did he take?”

“Squad car 13.” Peggy nodded and left. She was going to call the car.

“Daniel!”

“Good morning to you too Peggy.” He said calmly.

“You don’t have authorization to take my inmate!”

“I was given Dooley’s permission.”

“You need mine too.” He stayed silent. “I’m coming down there.”

“Peggy no--” She hung up on the walkie-talkie. 

*

Peggy finally met up with Daniel at SHIELD prison. She was fuming at the fact that Daniel knew he needed her authorization.

“ _Daniel_.” She said sternly as she marched over to him.

“Hiya Peggy.”

“You know you need my signature for authorization. Where’s Steve?”

“He is in the warden’s office.” Daniel tilted his head towards the door. “He’s saying goodbye and telling him why he willingly went to prison. I saved you a trip, you should thank me.”

“I didn’t ask for your help.” Peggy crossed her arms and raised her brow at Daniel. She then realized what he did. “You forged my signature.” She said quietly while her mouth was slightly opened. 

The warden’s office door opened and Steve walked out while in a blue button down shirt and black dress pants. “It was good to see you again Warden Phillips.” They shook hands.

“And you as well Rogers. Hopefully I won’t be seeing you back here?”

“Definitely not. There’s no way I’m coming back to Hodge either. Worst cellmate ever.” Phillips lightly laughed and patted Steve’s back before walking into his office and shutting the door. Steve put his hands in his pockets and walked next to Peggy.

“Officer Carter, wasn’t expecting you here.” He briefly smiled and looked back to Daniel.

“So...are we ready to go?” Steve asked and raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t know. I’m deciding if I should keep Sousa here.”

“Come on, Peg.” He put his hand on her shoulder, which Steve seemed to notice. “I did you a favor.”

“Next time, I prefer to ask for the favor instead of it getting done _for_ me.”

“Fine. Won’t happen again.” They looked at each other one last time before he started walking away. “Come on Steve. Unless you want to ride back with Carter.”

“He’s _my_ inmate, he’ll be riding back in my car.”

“I have a name, you know.” He said innocently.

“Whatever you say Carter.” Daniel pushed the door open with his back and walked to the squad car.

“This way.” Steve followed Peggy to her car. They began to drive the hour long journey back to the station. They pulled up to a red light which seemed long for a four way intersection.

“So what did Officer Sousa do?”

“I don’t believe it’s any of your business.” She snapped. Peggy didn’t mean to, she was just frustrated with Daniel.

“Jeez, sorry I asked.” Peggy sighed and looked back to him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. I’m just...frustrated.”

“It’s fine. I totally get it.” He softly smiled as she turned back around. The light turned green and she put her foot on the gas.

“But if you must know, you weren’t supposed to go to the prison. He didn’t have my permission to do so. He forged my signature and took you.”

“I’m a little rusty with my criminal justice but isn’t that sort of illegal? He forged a signature, basically a contract saying you give him permission to take a prisoner that may or may not be innocent, and...well...kidnapped me.”

“Yes but I’ve known Daniel for over three years now. I joined when I was nineteen.”

“You seem a little young for a job like this.”

“Yes well, doesn’t make me any less capable.”

“Oh no, I didn’t mean it--”

“No, I knew what you meant.” She giggled. “Daniel has grown to be a very close friend of mine. I’d trust him with my life.” Steve huffed and looked down at his shoes.

“I know the feeling.” Peggy looked at him through her rear-view mirror.

“Your best friend?”

“Yeah…” He sighed.

“Tell me about him.”

“Really?” He looked up with a confused look on his face. Peggy smiled.

“Yeah, we have about an hour long drive and I’m bored anyways. Maybe you can make this car ride bearable.” He smiled at her and Peggy saw in the mirror that his eyes were glued to her. She subtly smirked and prepared herself to listen.

“Well, I’ll start off with my favorite story then.” He slumped back in his seat. “Bucky and I were about fourteen, fifteen and we were walking home with his sister. Her and I weren’t really close, since I was Bucky’s friend she instantly despised me. Caroline was about nine I think. Anyways, we were walking home like we do everyday when a few guys started picking on his sister. He immediately turned to them and punched the first guy, the loudest one of the bunch. He went down and I started taking on the biggest one. Bucky fought the second guy while I got my ass beat. I told him to get his sister to safety but he argued because I was scrawny back in the day. I ended up getting Caroline to her house and a few minutes later, Bucky walked in with a bruise on his cheek. I asked if he was alright, turns out he was, then his sister hugged us both. She gave us each a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs. Bucky and I snuck a beer from his dad’s fridge and celebrated. All in all, I’d say it was a victory.” Steve had this smile on his face after telling his story that Peggy couldn’t take her eyes off, she almost rear ended the car in front of her. She couldn’t describe it either, it made her melt and her heart rate increase. 

“You guys were heroes.”

“I guess you could say that.”

“You said you were scrawny? What happened?” She chuckled, as did he.

“I joined the army.”

“Why do you like that story so much? I mean obviously it is really interesting to hear but what made you choose that one?”

“Well, Buck and I always did stuff like that. Whenever we saw bullies picking on someone, we’d fight them. It was wrong. We’d go around town fighting any bullies that we could and Bucky, being the stronger one of us, he’d finish them off while I got the person to safety. It was fun while it lasted.”

“I bet.” She smiled at him while watching to see if his eyes were still glued on her in the mirror. They were.

“And you’re not going to arrest me about the underage drinking, right?”

“God, no.” She chuckled. “I’ve stolen a few drinks myself.” He lightly laughed and looked out the window to the passing cars before taking his eyes back to her.

“What about you? Any stories you’re particularly fond of?” One story came to mind.

“Yes actually. My brother was my best friend. Michael and I used to get into all sort of hi-jinks as kids. My mom would constantly yell at me, telling me to be a lady, when all I really wanted was a life of adventure. One afternoon, Michael and I were sword fighting in the backyard with capes and branches. We were fairly good considering we never had any lessons. He’d beat me in matches every single time. Three hits on the body and we lost. But this particular afternoon we were fighting again in the backyard. He hit me twice on the leg and I was determined to get him. It was two to two. I blocked his swing to my leg and kicked the branch out of his hand. I held the branch just in front of him. That was the first time I won. I thought it was funny because women in my family were supposed to live in men’s shadows. They were supposed to cook, clean, take care of the children, and stay at home without any real purpose or adventure. I was different and that was the day when I actually felt different.” She smiled at the thought of Michael. He had died in the war but she thinks of him everyday.

“That sounds nice. I’m glad you’re different.” He smiled huge but it quickly faded. “Where’s your brother now?”

“He passed away in the war.” She was comfortable saying it now but it still hurt to think about Michael. Steve frowned.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I didn’t know a Michael Carter but I’m sure he was as brave as a soldier could be.”

“Bravest man I’ve ever known. Also the only man to ever believe in me and respect me as a woman.”

“Well...not the _only_ man.” He smiled which in turn made her heart flutter. She began to blush and have trouble to hide her smile. “I know I haven’t known you long Peggy, but I believe you can do great things. There's no doubt in my mind. I’ve seen women fall in love with a man and lose all sense of purpose, but I don’t expect the same thing to happen with you. You’re strong and confident and... sorry I’m, uh, I’m kind of rambling...sorry.” He nervously laughed as the redness in Peggy’s cheeks increased.

“No, no it’s quite alright. It’s good to hear something like that everyone once in awhile.” He nodded and thought to ask another question about her brother.

“So besides the story, what was your brother like?”

“He was a good man, gentleman, young. Two weeks before he passed, we were at my engagement party with a man I wasn’t even in love with. He told me he didn’t like Fred because Fred was the kind of man that would make me stay at home and lose all purpose, like you said. Michael told me I should marry someone who would give me adventure because it’s the same thing I’ve wanted ever since I was a little girl. He died a day before my wedding, that’s when I called it off. I got a job as a police officer after studying and training.”

“Sounds like a good man. I wish I had a chance to meet him.” He sounded sure of that. He actually wanted to meet Michael. Peggy couldn’t hide her smile then, no one has ever really said that. One thought was pushing at Peggy’s mind.

_He would have liked to meet you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote 70+ pages of this story. Do you want another chapter of this today or tomorrow?


	6. Suspecting

They finally got back to the station where Peggy escorted Steve to his cell. She didn’t bother to handcuff him, why restrain an innocent man?

“Ms. Carter, I know it’s none of my business, but I think you should write Officer Sousa up or at least report him.” Peggy shut his cell door and locked it.

“I know I should, but I can’t. He’s my friend.” He looked down and nodded knowingly.

“Your decision, not mine. Totally up to you.” They smiled and walked away. Peggy went to sort things out with Daniel, Dooley, and decide if she should write him up. Her loyalty was telling her not to but she secretly knew she should. Steve, on the other hand, occupied himself by drawing in his sketchbook that he recovered at the prison. At first, he didn’t know what to draw but something came to him. If he wanted it to be even more realistic, he’d need colored pencils. Specifically in the shade of red…

*

“Jack, could I talk to you in private?” He noticed the seriousness in her tone so he didn’t decide to make any jokes.

“Sure thing, Carter.” He followed her to the hallway where he crossed his arms. “What’s goin’ on?”

“I’m a bit conflicted at the moment.” He raised an eyebrow. “Daniel did something today that isn’t exactly kosher. He forged my signature for validation to take Rogers to the prison. He didn’t have permission to take him.”

“Hm.” He groaned. “This is serious Carter. He took a prisoner without authorization, forged your signature, and lied to Dooley. This isn’t good. He knows he needs your signature obviously. Did he take him where he said he would?”

“Yes. He took him to SHIELD prison and recovered his belongings. Said he was doing me a favor, saving me a trip.”

“So why are you telling me when you could be writing him up?”

“I know I shouldn’t let my personal life interfere with work but he’s my friend. I don’t know what to do and I thought that if I could talk it through with someone, I’d make a decision.”

“Well I’m glad you trusted me with this Carter. I see you as a friend, I really do.”

“You have a weird way of expressing it.” He chuckled.

“Sorry, you know I don’t mean all those comments. I’m not the brightest star in the sky Carter, I don’t think my actions through sometimes. I mean well.”

“Good to hear Jack. I knew deep down you weren’t as much as a conceited prick you appear to be.” She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes but found his amusement in her words anyways.

“But as for Daniel, I’d keep a close eye on him. If he does anything like this again you let me know, okay?” He patted her shoulder as she nodded. “Okay, well I’m going to go to the investigation room if you’d like to join.”

“I’d be delighted.” They smiled as Jack let her lead the way to the room. Peggy stepped in and made note of all the photographs taped to the wall, along with the possible suspects. There were three on the board with their photo and file.

_Name: Barton, Clint_

_Age: 27_

_Weight: 176_

_Height: 5’ 10”_

_Eyes: Green_

_Hair: Brown_

_Parents: Harold Barton(deceased), Edith Barton(deceased)_

_Siblings: Barney Barton(alive, Waverly, Iowa)_

It also read on his file that he has a wife and two kids. They were close friends, met through other friends. The next man was blond with a strong appearance in his bone structure.

_Name: Blake, Donald (Thor)_

_Age: 29_

_Weight: 210_

_Height: 6’ 3”_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Hair: Blond_

_Parents: Unknown_

_Siblings: Walter (Loki) Lawson(alive, location unknown)_

Strange. Another man, close friend. Peggy looked to the last file hanging up on the board.

_Name: Rhodes, James_

_Age: 28_

_Weight: 168_

_Height: 5’ 8”_

_Eyes: Black_

_Hair: Black_

_Parents: Roberta Rhodes(deceased), Unknown_

_Siblings:_

Another man that was a close friend. Peggy let out a frustrated groan while pinching her bottom lip. She looked below the files at a photo taken at a party. It showed James, Donald, Clint, Wanda, and a man she didn’t know. They all seemed close friends. All smiling in the picture and holding onto one another, some laughing as they did so.

“Frustrating, isn’t it?” He asked behind her. 

“It won’t be frustrating until we’ve found more evidence and the answer is in front of us.” Peggy leaned closer to the photograph of the party and pointed to the man she didn’t know. “Who’s that?”

“Not sure. We went through a bunch of databases but we couldn’t find a file on this guy. It’s like he totally went off the grid.” Jack sipped his coffee. “Weird though. All of the suspects are friends of hers.”

“I want an interview with Donald. Or Thor. Or whatever the hell he wants to be called!” She let out a frustrated sigh to calm herself. “Why do they call him Thor anyways?”

“Why don’t you ask him when he gets here? I’ll go make some calls. How about in an hour or two we sit down with _Thor_ and talk things through?”

“Sounds good to me.” Jack left to his office to see if he can get an interview with Donald while Peggy went to talk with Daniel.

“Hey, Peg.” Daniel said while signing one of many files on his desk.

“Is that your signature or mine?” She asked and crossed her arms. He looked up from his papers sympathetically.

“I’m sorry about that, okay? I just wanted to save you the trip of getting his things at SHIELD.”

“Daniel, you forged my signature, lied to Dooley, and basically kidnapped one of our inmates.”

“Well you don’t have to be such a negative Nancy.” He put his pen down and rounded his desk to lean at the front. “Come, sit.” Peggy didn’t budge. “Peg…” She rolled her eyes and sat in the chair. “I know you’re mad--”

“Mad? Try furious.” She sent daggers as she sat and stared at him.

“Peggy, I’m just trying to make this easier for you. Why can’t you at least thank me for this, huh? I tried to do something good and you immediately assumed I’m a traitor.” Peggy looked down at her hands, feeling the guilt pour off her. She realized what she had done. Daniel was just trying to be a good friend and take some of the weight off her shoulders. That was all he had done, but he did risk some things. He put his finger on her chin and tilted her head so she had to look at him. “Look, I’m sorry, alright?” He looked down into her eyes and softly smiled. _Damn it, Daniel._ She thought.

“Alright.” She smiled back at him while he removed his fingers from her chin and into his pocket. “Just don’t take my inmates again without my permission.”

“You got it.” He removed his jacket and placed it on the back of his chair while Peggy left his office. She went to talk to Steve. He heard her heels click and immediately sat up to hide his sketchbook.

“Ms. Carter! Hi!” He said with rosy cheeks which peaked Peggy’s curiosity.

“What are you hiding?” His tight smile dropped to a frown as he sat back down on his pillow.

“Nothing.” Peggy smirked as she thought of something to say, it was a little risque.

“Don’t make me frisk you.” He raised his eyebrows as his face flushed.

“It’s nothing illegal, I can promise you that.” She trusted him with that.

“Alright well anyways, I’m not going to report Daniel.” He walked over to the bars and faced her with his eyebrows knitted together.

“Why?”

“He said he wanted to help me out, take some weight off my shoulders.”

“And you believed him? A man does not forge a signature to help someone out.”

“Think what you will, Mr. Rogers. Anyways what I really came to talk to you about was this man.” She took the party picture out and pointed to the unknown suspect. “Do you know him?”

“Can’t say that I do.”

“Hold your hand out of the cell please.” He did as instructed and Peggy put two fingers on his pulse. “Do you know this man?”

“No.” He was telling the truth but Peggy thought she could have some fun with this.

“What were you drawing in your sketchbook, Mr. Rogers?” He blushed and his heartbeat was pounding rapidly. Peggy smirked and waited for his response.

“N-nothing.” He answered and tugged his arm back into his cell. “Oh, by the way, do you have any things for color? I’d like to finish my picture.” She raised her eyebrow.

“Maybe. Sometimes we have kids in here and we distract them with crayons.”

“That’ll work, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“I’ll be right back.” Peggy came back seconds later with a box of crayons.

“Thank you, thank you.” He said as he reached out of his cell, Peggy pulled it back. His face dropped and he pouted his lip. “What?”

“What are you drawing?” She smirked.

“You’re not going to let this one go are ya?” He breathed and softly smiled. Steve reached out again which made Peggy pull away even further. “Isn’t this some kind of cruel and unusual punishment?”

“Fine.” She handed him the box of crayons and left him to work. She began to write up documents and tried to figure out who the killer was.

*

It was at the end of Peggy’s shift and she decided to visit Steve one last time before leaving. She saw he was already waiting at the bars for her with his sketchbook in hand, tapping it against the glass. “Hey, Peggy.” She looked confused.

“Steve.”

“You wanted to see my sketchbook.” He held it towards her through the bars.

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course. I don’t want to hide anything from you.” She looked into his eyes. His blue, sincere eyes. Peggy took the sketchpad out of his hands and opened to the front page. They were all well drawn, better than professional artists. Most were of the sky, New York. She flipped through drawings of Natasha and a man that she presumed to be Bucky, then she saw pictures of a woman that had similarities to Steve, maybe his mom. The pages then turned into bars and prison cell scenes. All of the images were dark with shading, all black and white until Peggy flipped to a picture of her. Her hair and eyes were colored in along with her blood red lips and pink cheeks. It looked like a photograph of her. Peggy was more than flattered and it showed when her cheeks rose in color. The smile was plastered on her face.

“ _This_ is exactly why I didn’t want to show you.” He joked and leaned his head against the cold brick wall.

“These are amazing Steve.” She looked back up to him into his bashful eyes which made him look away. “Steve, look at me.” It took him a minute but he looked directly at her. “You’re talented.”

“That’s all you’re gonna say?” He chuckled.

“I love them.” She said truthfully. He nodded and smiled huge. Peggy thought she should grab his hand and decided against it but eventually said ‘screw it.’ She reached into the cell and held his hand. “They’re beautiful.”

“I only draw what I see.” He looked over at the clock and saw it was just after eight. “I’m guessin’ you gotta leave?”

“Unfortunately.” She bit her lip. Steve brought her hand up to his lips as he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles without breaking eye contact. “You’re sweet.” She reluctantly slid her hand out of his.

“You’ll be here tomorrow?” He raised his eyebrows and slightly pinched them together.

“Yes, I’ll be here.” He smiled as she returned it. “Goodnight Steve.”

“Night, Peggy.” He watched her walk down the hall until she was no longer in his view. Peggy went straight to her apartment building because Angie was off of work today. She walked up the stairs and already greeted Howard who was watching her make her way to him.

“How was lover boy?”

“Rather sweet actually.” Peggy smiled to herself.

“Really?”

“He drew a picture of me, it looked like a photograph actually. It was _really_ flattering. He kissed my hand and called me beautiful.”

“He’s holdin’ a torch for you Peg. That boy is in love.” Peggy chuckled.

“I hope not. I’d hate to crush him.”

“Well anyways, you wanna have a drink?”

“No I think I’m going to bed. It’s been a long day.”

“Ooh, I bet.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. “You didn’t sneak into his cell, did you?”

“Don’t get that thought running through your head, Howard.” She rolled her eyes and unlocked the door to her apartment. “Goodnight Howard.”

“Night, Peg.”

Peggy went to sleep that night with a smile. Steve was the only thing on her mind and he didn’t seem to be leaving anytime soon. _So much for avoiding him._ She thought but Peggy didn’t really care anymore. It was happening and she just has to accept it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is all I'm posting for this story this weekend :)
> 
> Also, Thor's name is Donald because it was one of his alias's. It says so on the Marvel Wiki Page.


	7. "You...you killed her."

“Rise n’ shine, Carter.” Howard was drinking coffee as he leaned over the rail and waited for Peggy to walk out her door.

“Do you always wait for me in the mornings?” She asked with an amused smirk.

“And at night. I like to see how your moods change throughout the day. That way I know what drinks to make.”

“Well, I think I’m going to Harvelle’s tonight so don’t bother.”

“Bringin’ Steve with you?”

“He’s still in the cell.” She sighed.

“When does he get out?”

“Until I can solve the case but for now, he’s a prime suspect.”

“Well you better put on a trench coat and fedora Peg, because you’re gonna need the best detective out there.”

“That reminds me, Thompson said he was going to get me an interview yesterday. I have to go talk to him.” Peggy started walking down the stairs.

“Don’t forget your magnifying glass!” Howard called after.

*

Peggy had a busy day ahead of her. Jack informed her that she had three interviews today with the three people suspected. Donald, Clint, and James. She had one right after she walked into the building, Clint was already sitting in the interrogation room.

“Good morning Mr. Barton.” She briefly smiled and sat down across from him.

“I didn’t do it.” He said in a monotone voice.

“Directly to the point? Good because I have no time to waste. How did you know Wanda?”

“I met her at work. Her, Jim, Donald and I all became close friends from work.”

“And where do you work Mr. Barton?”

“At the shooting range.”

“Is it easy to acquire and sneak out with a gun?”

“I’ve never taken a gun out of the shop but I suppose it would be easy.”

“And in this photo,” She took out the photograph of the party. “Who is this man?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I thought he was one of Jim’s friends but I don’t know.”

“Are you sure? Take another look.”

“Officer Carter, I have twenty-twenty vision. I can see just fine.”

“Defensive are we?”

“Well you are accusing me of killing one of my best friends. It stings to even sit at this table and talk about her.”

“And you wouldn’t lie Mr. Barton? After all you do have a wife and two kids at home.”

“And one on the way.” He softly smiled.

“Congratulations.” Peggy meant it.

“Thank you.” He looked back down at the table and the chair he was handcuffed to. “And if you think I would sit here and lie about my innocence while my family is at home waiting for me to come, you’re wrong. I love my family with all my heart. I’d never lie to save my own skin.”

“Very generous of you, Mr. Barton.”

“Clint is fine.”

“Alright then Clint. Look, I don’t want to see you here, away from your family, but I do need to sort this out.”

“And I hope you put whoever killed Wanda behind bars for life. She was just a girl. She didn’t deserve it.”

“Don’t worry Clint. I’ll put the bastard behind bars for her sake and yours.” Peggy briefly smiled while patting his hand.

“Thank you.” Clint was let go and the second suspect entered the room. She had all three of her ‘interrogations’ back to back.

“Good morning Mr. Blake, how are you?”

“I’m well and yourself Officer Carter?”

“Better than most mornings.” Donald was handcuffed to the chair and Thompson left the room. “Mr. Blake, did you murder Wanda Maximoff?”

“No...nor would I ever dream of it. She was a dear friend of mine, like family. I protected her like I was her brother. She didn’t have much to rely on so I was there for her and we grew very close.”

“I see.” Peggy stared into his eyes to see how he’d react. The man didn’t budge, he was telling the truth. “And what about this picture? Can you point out everyone in this picture and tell me their names please?”

“Yes ma’am. Jim Rhodes, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, myself, and that man I do not know.”

“Not even his name?”

“No he just joined in with our conversations, nodded along, I didn’t pay him any mind. He didn’t speak up, he just listened but he seemed to follow Jim around that night, perhaps they’re friends?”

“That’s what Mr. Barton assumed. Anything else you can tell me about this man?”

“He was near the bar a lot, maybe he’s an alcoholic?” Peggy rubbed her lips together.

“Everyone I’ve spoken to has no idea who this man is.”

“My apologies Officer Carter.” She nodded and dismissed him. Jim finally came in. She’s been waiting to see him because of the possible connection between him and the mystery man.

“Mr. Rhodes.”

“Officer Carter, how you doin’?”

“Just fine until your friends assumed that this man is a pal of yours. Care to explain who this chap is?” She smiled and raised her eyebrow.

“Oh, Banner? Bruce Banner is his name. I’ve known him for a couple months. Good guy to get a drink with. Helluva listener.”

“Where is Mr. Banner?” She asked, finally sighing of relief.

“It’s _Doctor_ Banner and I don’t know. He went AWOL after the party. Actually, no, he went AWOL Friday. I called his house Saturday and no one answered. I thought he just went out but when I called again Sunday and Monday, I figured something was up.”

“Why didn’t you contact the police?”

“He’s a grown man, he can take care of himself. Why? Do you think he...you know?” Jim’s eyes flickered down to Wanda and Peggy nodded.

“I heard he likes to stick around the bar. Bit of a drinker is he?”

“He knocked back a couple shots and a few beers before he had a side step. High tolerance for alcohol, I’ll tell you that much.”

“Did he live locally?”

“Yeah, actually lived a few blocks from here. I could show you or write down the address.”

“Yes actually.” Peggy turned to the one way mirror and snapped her fingers. A few seconds later, a sheet of paper and a pencil slid under the door. “Here.” She placed the materials in front of him.

“Wow, what else can you make these guys do?” He breathlessly laughed which made Peggy giggle. He wrote down the address and handed it back to Peggy. 

“Thank you, Mr. Rhodes, for your cooperation.” She smiled gratefully.

“It’s no trouble really. If you need any more information just give me a call.” Jack came in and unlocked Jim before escorting him out. “Oh, and one more thing, the guy has a slight anger problem. I wouldn’t overstep my boundaries.” Peggy nodded and left the interrogation room. She wanted to go see Steve. She wanted to see him when she first walked into the station but, work comes first.

“Peggy.” He smiled and locked his eyes to her.

“Good morning Steve.”

“Listen, about yesterday--” She put her hand up to refrain him from speaking.

“I regret nothing and neither should you.” He nodded and softly smiled to himself. “I was headed to Harvelle’s if you’d like me to schedule visitation today.”

“You want to go to a bar this early?” He dryly teased. “Yeah I’ll be more than willing to go.”

“Good. I’ll have visitation pushed up to today.” She began to walk away to Dooley’s office until Steve stopped her, “Wait.” She turned around and faced with a questioning look on her face.

“You look beautiful.” He shyly smiled and looked down. Peggy smiled and blushed but walked to Dooley’s office anyways. He authorized the visitation and they both signed, this time without her forged signature. Peggy went to collect Steve and she brought him to the squad cars. He walked to the back door but she stopped him and told him he could sit in the front. “Really?”

“You’re not a criminal, Steve.” He shrugged and got into the passenger seat, all while his eyes were glued onto her. She felt him drilling holes into her body, but Peggy liked the attention. Eventually, they arrived at Harvelle’s. “Are you ready?” She took a deep breath.

“I think so. I’m just happy to see Jo and Ellen again.” He briefly smiled and stepped out of the car. Peggy followed him into the bar where Ellen stand teary-eyed.

“My baby!” She exclaimed and rounded the bar to hug Steve. Peggy could tell it was a tight hug by the way he puffed air out as she wrapped his arms around him. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too, Ellen.” He softly smiled and looked to Jo who was walking over to him. “Hey, Jo.” He wrapped his arms around her too before pressing a kiss to her forehead and looking back to the bar.

“I thought you weren’t coming by until next week.”

“Peggy thought it best to come now since she was heading here anyways.” He looked over to Peggy who was too busy conversing with Jo.

“You like that girl.” She whispered to him. He snapped his head to her and rolled his eyes. “Don’t you roll your eyes at _me_ , boy.” She pointed her finger at him.

“Yes, I do like her. _A lot_ actually. I miss her when she’s not with me, I hate that our conversations are strictly professional. It kills me to see when she’s in a bad mood. I’ve known her for a few days and I’ll be damned if she isn’t my addiction.” He took a deep breath and looked to her. She was laughing with Jo and Steve couldn’t take off the angelic sight before him.

“I heard you told her about Iraq.” He looked down and exhaled through his nose before looking back to Ellen.

“She just kinda pulled it out of me. I know I haven’t told any of you before but it was just…... I can’t explain it. She just _does_ something to me and it makes me go insane.”

“Honey, that’s love.” He looked up to her with the softest of eyes.

“I’ve only known her for a couple days.”

“So? Love works in weird ways. I can tell by the way you look at her and the way you talk about her.”

“But she’s my…... _police officer_. She has to watch over me and put me in handcuffs and it’s just not what I want it to be.” He sighed as Ellen put her hand on his shoulder.

“It’ll all work out in the end.” He nodded while Ellen leaned up and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “Come on Stevie.” Ellen and Steve soon joined Peggy and Jo.

“Now, down to more serious business.” Peggy stated as she reached into her bag and pulled out the party photograph. “Have either of you seen this man? Bruce Banner is his name.”

“He may have come in once or twice but not enough times for me to remember him.” Peggy groaned and thanked them. She left Steve to talk to them as she was about to run out to her car.

“‘Scuse me, miss?” A man with a bowler hat caught her attention at the corner. “Did you say Doctor Banner?”

“Yes, yes you know him?” She asked hopefully.

“Knew him? I flew him all the way to Calcutta, India.” He chuckled.

“And he’s there now?” The man nodded but Peggy couldn’t see his face due to his massive bowler hat. “Sir, if you wouldn’t mind, I need your name and number.” She put a sheet of paper and pencil in front of him.

“Miss, if you wanted my number so badly, you coulda just asked.” He tilted up his hat to reveal a light brown mustache and a heartwarming grin followed by twinkling green eyes. “Timothy Dugan, at your service.”

*

“Jack, this is Timothy Dugan, he knows where our mystery man is.” She smiled brightly, clearly excited at finding the truth.

“Pleasure to meetcha.” Dugan extended his hand to Jack who shook it firmly.

“Jack Thompson, how you doin’?”

“Good but I’d be better with a belly full of bourbon.” Jack laughed and slapped Dugan on the shoulder.

“Let’s get this guy in the interrogation room. We won’t be interrogating you Dugan but it just gives us clear answers.”

“No problem, lead the way.” Peggy walked Dugan to the interrogation room and sat him down.

“Mr. Dugan, how did you meet Doctor Banner?”

“I used to offer a service, it _is_ legal so don’t go worryin’ ‘bout that. I would fly people wherever they wanted. Made a couple coins off of it too. Doctor Banner approached me on a Friday I believe, asking to go to Calcutta. I asked why but he seemed a little shaken up about it. I took him anyways and he’s there now unless he relocated.” Peggy nodded but then heard banging on the glass. The door opened with a very frightened look on Jack’s face.

“It’s Rogers.” Peggy’s eyes immediately widened, her heart dropped, her stomach ached, her legs felt weak. It felt as if her whole world had just collapsed just before her. _No...not him...please let him be okay._ She rushed out into the hall and ran to his cell only to find him laying down on his stomach with his head being pressed into the cold ground and being handcuffed. The sight brought tears to her eyes. He was a good man, he didn’t do anything wrong. 

“Get off of him.” She waved the other officers away and they moved. “Steve, what happened?” Her eyebrows were raised and she looked into his eyes, one of them was bruised.

“I didn’t do it. Whatever they say Peggy, I didn’t start it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sousa. He came in here and clocked me. I defended myself and I’m the one to blame.” The man tugged his arm. “Check the cameras!” He called as they dragged him away. His eyes flickered to the one facing his cell.

“Jack, where’s Daniel?”

“Should be in his office.” Peggy stormed to his office, feeling the fire in her body. The rage was building.

“Sousa!” She clenched her fists and held them at her sides. He was patting an ice pack on his bruised jaw.

“Hey. I’m okay, don’t worry.”

“You’re not the one I’m worrying about.” She breathed and stepped forward.

“I wouldn’t do that Carter.” He said smugly which made Peggy question him.

“And why is that?”

“‘Cause of this.” He held up a disk from their cameras. “Shows you and Rogers sharing a moment. It’ll get you fired if anyone sees this.” Peggy was confused until it eventually clicked.

“ _You_ …you killed her.” He laughed mercilessly.

“Now you’re just figuring that out? Not the sharpest tool in the shed are ya?” Peggy would’ve shot him right then and there. “Scream and I shoot.” His eyes flickered to the gun he pointed at her from his hip. “Go to India and look for Doctor Banner. Continue the search for the killer or you’ll be the next name I cross off my list.” He winked.

“You’re sick.”

“Probably. Speak one word to anyone and I’ll have your head. Got it, Carter?”

“Can I go now?” She said calmly and with the most disgust she’s ever had for a person. 

“Be on your way.” Peggy walked out of the office with her hands shaking. One of her greatest friends was a traitor. He threatened her life. She felt like crying, like crumbling to the floor and bringing her knees up to her chin and silently crying alone. But she stayed strong and walked quickly to Steve’s cell. She had to tell him, he’d be the only one to really believe her. Peggy made it to his cell where he was looking extremely concerned for her. “Peggy, what’s wrong?” He hurried over to the bars and looked into her eyes.

“Steve, it...it’s--” Daniel walked over and put his arm around her waist. He smiled to Steve and kissed Peggy’s cheek with more force than a usual kiss would be. Peggy rubbed her lips and bit the inside of her cheek to prevent her tears from spilling. There were tears in her eyes and her vision became blurry. Steve saw it. He also saw Daniel’s nails going into her waist. She’d have bruises or small cuts.

“Hi Steve.” Daniel said with a smile which just ticked Steve off.

“Daniel.” He said sternly while keeping his menacing eye on him, every so often looking back to Peggy who was on the verge of tears. “Aren’t you married?” Steve tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Divorced.” Daniel still smiled.

“Ah...must suck. Lonely all the time...coming home to an empty house...sleeping alone.”

“Way to paint a picture, Rogers.” He sighed. “But still can’t be as bad as living in a cell.”

“Doesn’t really matter. I’ll be outta here in no time. Maybe I’ll take your ex out.” Steve raised his eyebrow. Peggy knew what he was doing. Steve was trying to provoke Daniel so he wouldn’t hurt her anymore. Luckily, Daniel took his arms off of Peggy and pointed a finger at Steve.

“Don’t make me come in there.” Sousa’s rage was rising, low tolerance of aggression.

“Nothing’s stopping you, Sousa.” Steve turned around, not being able to look at Peggy anymore. “Except for your own fear.” He mumbled but loud enough so Daniel could hear.

“I’m getting my baton.” Peggy stood there silently until Daniel was out of ear’s reach.

“What did he do to you?” Peggy only looked at him while a stray tear ran down her cheek. “Peggy, what did he do to you?” Daniel came back with his baton.

“Daniel! No!” Peggy yelled and grabbed his arm to stop him from running into the now open cell. “Daniel!” He swung his arm back and slapped Peggy across the face. Several other officers ran to the screaming and saw Steve punching and knocking out Sousa then helping Peggy up.

“Rogers! Stand down!” The officers pointed their taser guns at Steve while he put his hands up in surrender.

“No, no-I--” The officers shot their taser guns at Steve and he fell to the ground, stunned. Peggy dropped down and looked into his eyes as his eyelids slowly shut. She put her hand on his cheek and moved it into his hair.

“Steve?” Her voice was shaky and quiet while another tear streamed down her cheek. “Steve?” She said louder but it was still shaky and quiet. She put two fingers onto his pulse which was still beating. Maybe if she tried calling his name one last time, he’d wake up. “Steve?”

No answer.

“Peggy!” Thompson ran over and crouched beside her. “Peggy, what happened?” He held her as she silently cried into his shoulder.

“They-they--”

“It’s alright Officer Thompson. Just a little mishap. He was misbehaving in his cell so I went in, he punched me and Peggy fell back. Nothing to worry about except for him. Chain him to a bed or something.” Jack nodded at Daniel’s statement.

“No, no…”

“It’s fine Peg. You’ll be fine, they’re going to get this monster into his cell and lock him up. Nothing more to worry about.” Daniel grabbed Peggy and stood her up so she could cry into his shoulder. Peggy thought he felt cold. He’s a killer, a liar, and he tried to kidnap Steve.

“What setting did you have that thing on? He should be awake by now.” Jack said while looking at Steve. The two officers checked the taser guns and saw it was on the highest setting. They frowned and looked back to Jack.

“All the way.” One of them spoke. Jack looked at them with disbelief while his hands rested on his hips.

“Get the doctor!”

“But sir, he should be awake any--” Jack looked at Peggy who was still crying and staring at Steve. She looked up to him with nothing but hurt in her eyes.

“Get the damn doctor!”

The officers ran out the door, slightly startled from Jack’s yelling. Peggy was grateful for Jack. Clearly he saw she had feelings for Steve and he kept it under his hat. “Come on Peg, let's get this guy to the doctors.”

“No, she’s coming with me. We have some stuff to cover for the investigation.” Daniel grabbed her arm and dragged her with him.

“I think she needs a break, Daniel.” Jack saw that she didn’t want to go with him but Peggy was more concerned on the pressure Daniel was putting on her arm.

“I think she’s fine.”

“Yeah, Jack, I’m fine.” She said quietly while avoiding his gaze. Jack just nodded and went back to work while Daniel took her to his office. He shut the door and threw her towards the desk. Pencils and a picture frame flew off the desk while Peggy slid down to her feet.

“Okay. Here’s the deal. You are going to stay by my side. You will not speak with anyone unless spoken to and if I even hear you say anything that gives my cover away, you’re dead. When you go home, don’t dare tell anyone because I will find out and I will--”

“I know. Hunt me down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUT THAT PLOT TWIST THOUGH


	8. Feeling Safe in a Cruel World

Meanwhile, Steve woke up in the small infirmary in the back of the police station. Jack sat down next to him with concern written all over his face. “Steve.”

“Hey...Jack right?”

“Yeah. Listen, we got a problem.”

“I did not attack Daniel.”

“I know you’re innocent Steve. It’s not you, it’s...Peggy.”

“That’s actually why I provoked Daniel. I saw she was crying and Daniel was holding by her waist a little strongly, like he was pushing his nails into her. Did you know Daniel got divorced?”

“No, he neglected to mention that actually. He’s not dating Peggy though, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“She’s in danger, Jack. You gotta get me outta here.” Thompson looked to the side and exhaled before looking back to Steve.

“Alright Rogers. I’m a sap for love so--”

“Woah, what? No, I want Peggy safe and away from Daniel.”

“So do I pal, but I’m not judging.” Jack winked and left the infirmary with Steve. He put Steve in his cell and went to Daniel’s office which was now empty.

*

“Hi honey.” Ellen said and looked to Peggy’s right at a man she didn’t know. “Who’s this?”

“Daniel Sousa.” Peggy said quietly and looked down at her shoes. Ellen noticed something was wrong straight away.

“Hi, Ellen Harvelle.” Ellen shook his hand.

“Daniel.” Ellen saw Daniel peer across the room at her daughter who seemed to be annoyed at the way his eyes looked her up and down.

“Peggy go talk to that guy you met with earlier about the ride and I’ll go make friendly with the locals.” Peggy walked away, happy to be away, while Ellen grabbed his arm firmly.

“The hell you won’t!” Was all Peggy heard before walking over to Dugan.

“Dugan, I’m in need of your assistance.”

“And what do ya need, Ms. Carter?” He tilted his hat up.

“A ride. To Calcutta.”

“When, how many passengers, why?”

“Sometime next week. My team and I are going to find Dr. Banner and arrest him for suspicion of murder but I don’t know how many people will be boarding with us.”

“Well, find out. I can have a plane arranged for no more than eight.”

“That will be all. There will definitely be less than eight people.”

“So it’s settled. I’ll get it ready for next week.” He smile and nodded.

“Thank you Dugan.”

“My pleasure, Ms. Carter.” Peggy turned to see Jo slapping Daniel in the face and Ellen kicking him out of the bar.

“I’m sorry about him Ellen.”

“Peggy, let’s go!” He called with anger in his voice.

“He isn’t your….right?” She asked, slightly worried if he was.

“No, thank God.” Daniel stormed in there, took hold of Peggy’s arm and ripped her away from the conversation.

“Excuse me? Boy, you want to show some manners?” Ellen asked.

“Do you want to mind your own business?”

“It’s fine, Ellen. Really.” Peggy told her. Peggy didn’t want Ellen to get involved, to save her just in case Daniel tried anything.

“I don’t think it is--”

“Ellen!” Peggy looked to her with plea in her eyes. “Please…” Ellen nodded and back down. Daniel and Peggy went to the car without a word.

*

“Sousa! I swear if you don’t follow my orders, I’ll fire you.” Thompson said to Daniel. “Now, I need you to take Rogers with you on that little trip to Calcutta of yours.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause I said to and he’s Peggy’s inmate. She has informed me plenty times before that she wants him under her watch. So he’s going.” Jack walked away to his office without the intent of arguing even more. Daniel stormed off to find Peggy who was talking with Steve.

“Rogers is going with us to Calcutta.” Peggy’s eyes looked happy as she looked to Steve who was still concerned for her safety.

“Do you think I could get out of this cell then?”

“Yeah, I believe that’s fair.” Jack said with his hands in his pockets. He knew Daniel wouldn’t allow Steve to come no matter how much Peggy begged. He had to take it into his own hands for her protection.

“Are you serious?” Daniel turned around and looked to him.

“An innocent man doesn’t belong in a cage.” He shrugged and unlocked the cell. Steve walked out, staring at Peggy and she did the same to him. “Come on Sousa, I’m confused with the case. Explain it to me in your office.”

“Actually I’ll explain it here, what do you need?”

“I think it’s best we describe this in private.” Jack looked to Steve so Daniel would get the hint.

“Fine. Come on Peggy.”

“I think she’ll be fine here. Someone’s gotta watch him and I think you guys can separate for just a little bit.” Daniel rolled his eyes and followed Jack. Steve and Peggy were finally alone without bars separating them. Peggy looked to him with glossy eyes and he looked back while softly smiling. He thought he should hug her but didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Peggy wrapped her arms around him finally. She’d been wanting to do it for a while now. He was shocked at first but put his warm hands around her as well. _I could fall asleep like this._ She thought.

“What’s goin’ on?” He asked softly. She brought her head back, not daring to let him go, to show him her teary eyes. “Peggy, you’re in pain. I know you aren’t okay so don’t even try to say that. What is it?” Peggy walked past him into his cell and took his sketchbook and a pencil. She wrote something on the back page then closed it.

“Don’t open until you are completely alone.” She warned and stood up again.

“Peggy, I don’t--”

“Just do as I say.” He nodded and held her tightly again. She felt so safe and warm and…...happy. Being in Steve’s arms is like bathing in the sun’s warm rays. Peggy breathed him in. He smelled nice and certainly felt nice to be held like this. She wondered what he looked like shirtless, but got rid of the welcoming idea. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled into his chest.

“Just please be safe.” He mumbled into her hair while pressing another kiss atop her head. Peggy sighed. She didn’t have an answer. A homicidal maniac was her best friend and now he’s pretending to date her so he won’t be separated from her.

“You’re asking a police officer to be safe.” She forcefully laughed.

“No, I’m asking _you_ to be safe. Not as a police officer but to not let Daniel hurt you.”

“He already has.” She whispered into his chest. He hugged her tighter and rubbed her back as she silently cried into him. Normally Peggy doesn’t cry. Not in front of friends, coworkers, hardly in front of her parents. This was new for her. This was a man that she could be open to. This was Steve Rogers.

* 

A few days went by. She hasn’t gone to the diner to see Angie, she hasn’t had a drink with Howard, and she wasn’t being herself. She didn’t know who to trust besides herself, Steve, Angie, and Howard. Everyone else could’ve been as much of a traitor as Daniel. Over the course of the week, Daniel had torn her away from every conversation they’d been in together and he didn’t dare separate from her unless he was encouraged to. Steve would give her this certain look every time she passed. It couldn’t be described as anything but concern. She could see he wanted to hold her until everything was resolved. He was still kept in his cell but he was let out every now and then. He would search for her to see how she was holding up, but every time he checked, Daniel was around and she’d have the same look of a lost puppy on her face. It broke his heart to see Peggy this way. He hadn’t opened the notebook, as requested, but he just wanted to know what kept her like this. Luckily, they were going to fly to Calcutta today.

“Alright, Rogers, I need you to keep her safe. That’s why I authorized you to go on this trip. I trust you to do this, alright? Don’t disappoint me.” Jack said to Steve. He nodded and was let out of his cell. They briefed him on his duties in Calcutta and what he should bring. Everyone was packed and they went to Harvelle’s to meet with Dugan and say goodbye to Jo and Ellen.

“Peggy. Steve.” Ellen smiled to them then looked to the other man with them. “Daniel.” She said sternly.

“Hey Ellen.” Steve said and hugged her.

“Hi.” Peggy said and hugged her as well. They both waved to Jo who was clearing up tables in the back. Everyone was giving Daniel dirty looks but he didn’t seem to care. Ellen took Steve aside while Peggy and Daniel went to Dugan.

“What’s goin’ on with her?” Ellen asked him. He shrugged.

“Daniel’s just being a dick as far as I can tell. She wrote something in my notebook and told me to read it when no one else can see. I haven’t had a chance to get to it yet. I hate seeing her like this.” He shook his head at the floor.

“You really like this girl, huh?”

“Yeah…but it doesn’t really matter what I think now anyways. All that matters right now is her safety.” Steve looked to Peggy from across the room as she was making her way over to him.

“The way you look at her says otherwise.” Ellen mumbled before walking back to the bar.

“Is Dugan going to help us out?” He said when she stopped in front of him.

“Fortunately.” She said in a monotone voice. Steve felt heartbroken. He wanted to hold her and listen to everything that’s going on in her head. He wanted to kiss her temple and tell her everything is going to be okay. He wanted her happy and safe.

“Peggy, in Calcutta, stay by my side as much as you can. I need you safe and away him.” Peggy’s eyes flickered from Daniel and back to Steve. “I want you happy and--”

Peggy went up to the tips of her toes and kissed Steve’s cheek. She quickly went to her normal height and looked up for his reaction. Steve was speechless but he was blushing and pushing his smile down. His hands rested in his pockets but he was sure they were shaking. Peggy smiled, for the first time in a couple days, she actually smiled.

“ _...and everything will be okay._ ” He gulped before adding, “I’ll make sure of it.”

“I trust you will. I’ll be helping to make things right, of course, but I’m going to need you by my side.” She licked her thumb and wiped the lipstick of his cheek. “Can’t have Daniel seeing that. He might get jealous.” She smirked.

“If he does, I’ll protect you. You know that, right?”

“I do.” She smiled and began to walk out of the bar. Steve went over to Ellen to say goodbye before watching Jo smack Daniel clear across the face.

“Bastard doesn’t know when to stop flirting with my daughter.” Ellen shook her head at Daniel but looked to Steve with a smile. “I think you still have lipstick on your cheek.” Steve wiped his cheek only to see Ellen laughing. “I’m just pulling your leg.” Steve sighed and rested his elbows on the bar. “She likes you though.”

“It was probably just a thank you. I wouldn’t dwell on it too much.”

“Stevie, you gotta accept that this girl likes you.”

“She’s too good for me. She deserves better.”

“And what makes you any less than what she wants?”

“She isn’t just any woman I’ve ever met. She’s a lady. She has class, style, confidence. She’s beautiful, smart, the sweetest and most selfless person I’ve ever met. My heart starts racing when I hear her heels click down the hall. I get lost in her eyes and seeing her like this kills me. She deserves the world. She deserves so much more than I have to offer.” He clenched his jaw and looked to Daniel who was walking over to him. Daniel slapped Steve’s shoulder.

“Let’s go, Rogers.” He turned to Dugan, “Dugan! It’s time.” Steve gave a dirty look to Ellen, showing how much he really hated Daniel. Ellen laughed and nodded, saying she felt the same way. 

“I’ll see you soon, Ellen.”

“Can’t wait ‘till you get back, honey.” Steve waved to Jo and went out to the car to see Peggy leaning against the car and smoking.

“Didn’t know you smoke.” Steve said as he walked over to her.

“Only when I’m stressed.” He stopped right in front of her with his familiar concerned look. Steve held her hand and kissed her knuckles. She smiled and flicked her cigarette to the dirt then crushed it.

“Alright, here’s the plan.” Daniel interrupted them. “We follow Dugan’s car to the plane then we fly to Calcutta. The trip should be around eight to ten hours.” Everyone got into the car and followed Dugan’s car to a small cargo plane. Steve was watching Peggy’s expression through the side mirror, making sure she was okay. 

Once they got there, everyone exited the car and boarded the plane. Despite the appearance of the plane, it was luxurious inside. It was like riding first class or owning your own jet. The seats were padded with brown pillows while the plastic seat was white and neat. The floor was hardwood and everything was clean. It was very...new.

“This looks great, Dugan.” Daniel said with his hands on his hips.

“Bought ‘er myself.” He smiled proudly then looked back to Daniel. “So half the payment now and the other half when we get there.” He slapped the money into Dugan’s hand then sat down. “Alright, we’ll get goin’ so I’d appreciate it if y’all could take your seats and buckle up.” They did as requested.

Steve sat in the corner seat, next to him and across the aisle was Daniel, and Peggy sat diagonally from him. They exchanged looks throughout the ride but everyone else stayed silent during the trip. Peggy and Daniel ended up sleeping within an hour of the ride. Steve didn’t fall asleep. He doesn’t sleep anymore. He gets flashbacks of Iraq so he figures it's best if he stays awake. Peggy had a nightmare and immediately woke up.

“You okay?” He whispered. She nodded and took a deep breath then got up to pour herself a glass of water. Steve sat up and walked over to her. His breath hitched when she looked up to him with her innocent brown eyes. He wanted to cup her face and kiss her softly but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Instead, he brushed a curl back behind her ear. “You’re not okay and that’s fine.” He whispered. She looked down but he brought her face up to him with his finger and stared into her eyes again. “Whatever Daniel is doing, can’t break you. You’re strong and brave and…...I haven’t known you long but long enough to know you don’t deserve whatever he’s putting you through. You’re the nicest person I’ve met in a while, probably in forever, I don’t want anything to happen to you.” A blush crept onto her cheeks. She rubbed her lips together, deciding what to respond with. Whatever she was going to say, wouldn’t compare to his speech. She wanted to kiss him then but it would risk having more passion behind it and they’d be kissing until the plane landed. Instead, she went on the tips of her toes again and kissed his cheek, longer and harder than at the bar. His skin felt warm under her lips. She wanted to kiss him more but once she pulled back, she immediately regretted it. Her lips lingered around his cheek a moment before she went back to normal height.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you keep sweet talking me so I’ll kiss your cheek.” She smirked at him.

“Well I meant what I said. Every word.” They locked eyes and, god, did Peggy want to pinch his chin and bring his lips to hers. She wanted him so bad, it was almost a necessity.

“Steve, why don’t you sleep?” She asked, slightly curious.

“When you’ve seen what I have, it’s hard to without having nightmares. I noticed you woke up because of a dream you had. I used to do that but I just found it easier to stay awake.” She understood perfectly. Peggy put her hand on his chest to slide it up to his shoulder. If Daniel and Dugan weren’t there, she would have kissed him. She would have made out with him. She would have done so much, if they were alone.

“You should get some rest.”

“I won’t be able to--”

“Just try.” He looked down to the floor. “Please.” He nodded but kept his eyes glued to the floor. She smiled tightly and went to sit in her chair again. He went and sat in his chair then remembered Peggy had kissed his cheek. He wiped his cheek and made sure nothing else remained on it. 

Steve actually did fall asleep. He didn’t dream. He was fortunate for that but his sleep was abruptly interrupted by Daniel slapping his chest. Steve jumped and his eyes shot open.

“Daniel I told you to let him sleep!” Peggy snapped.

“Peg, we’re landing soon.”

“So? We could have woken him up when the plane landed!”

“No, no. It’s fine, Ms. Carter.” She looked sympathetically at him. “Really, it’s okay. It’s better I’m awake anyways.” Peggy sighed as Daniel passed her and walked to the bathroom.

“Any nightmares?” Peggy put her hands on her hips and looked down to him.

“No, actually.” He rubbed his eyes and stood up to get a glass of water. Peggy walked over to him, closer than they stood before, and watched him. As he brought the glass to his lips, she put her hand on his shoulder and squeeze it. He made a questioning sound as he gulped down the water he turned to her. She held his head in place and kissed his cheek again. He smirked and looked down to her. “What was that for?”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

“Hey guys, we’re gonna land now so take your seats.” Dugan called back. Peggy and Steve looked to one another before moving to their seats. They didn’t bother Daniel, seeing how he might fall in the bathroom. Unfortunately he took his seat and the plane landed safely. Daniel paid Dugan and they all stood from their seats.

“Alright, let’s go Captain.” Daniel said as he passed him to walk out of the plane. Steve followed but Peggy blocked his path with her eyebrow raised.

“Captain?”

“My position in Iraq.” He clarified and passed the now smirking Peggy. She quite liked it. Calling him captain. She couldn’t wait to put use to that.

Daniel’s car pulled around and he got into the front seat, next to the driver. Steve and Peggy sat in the back as they headed for the hotel. Peggy would be staying in Daniel’s room while Steve was in the room next door. Each room had one bed and a couch. Before everyone went into their rooms, they discussed the plan for that night. Currently it was five and they had to meet at their rendezvous for eight. It was a charity fund they were attending, run by the man himself: Bruce Banner. 

“Doesn’t it seem odd a suspected murderer is running a charity fund?” Peggy asked.

“Doesn’t mean he isn’t a killer, Peg.” He shot daggers at her.

“She makes a point. Maybe he’s not our guy.” Steve said.

“Alright, listen Rogers.” Daniel pointed a finger at Steve and Peggy waited for Daniel’s scolding. She wants to punch him so hard he forget his own name. “The only reason you’re here right now is because they don’t want to deal with you over there! You don’t get to make the calls but since we got stuck babysitting, you get to come along with us. You don’t get to call the shots and I sure as hell didn’t fly all the way to Calcutta just to assume I’m wrong and leave. So, my suggestion to you is to sit down, shut up, before I come over there and knock your ass out.” He said sternly. Steve wasn’t threatened by it. He just looked at him smugly and sat to prevent any time being wasted. “Good boy.” Peggy rolled her eyes.

“So, what’s the play? I’d rather not waste any more time.”

“Dr. Banner is single.” Daniel said. Peggy pinched her eyebrows together. “And so are you.” 

“And?”

“We’re undercover tonight. I’m gonna need you to seduce him.” Peggy looked over to Steve who had white knuckles from clutching the armrests so hard.

Peggy sighed. “How far do I have to go?”

“Until he confesses. Maybe get weird, strap him into a chair, ‘till he says.” Peggy rolled her eyes and sighed again. She’s done this before, it hasn’t gone too far, just until she had an opening to knock the suspect out and investigate his place.

“Daniel, I’m not going to strap him to a chair.” She put her hands on her hips.

“Oh, come on, Peg. I know how you like authority.” He winked and turned around to his suitcase. “We have a little less than three hours, I’d start getting ready Peg. I know how women can be.” She groaned and went to her suitcase to take out and iron her dress. Steve went to his room to also start getting ready. He was going to wear his military uniform, since he couldn’t afford an actual tux. Daniel pleaded with him not to because it’s a charity fund and people had to dress classy, but they’d appreciate his sacrifice. Hopefully. It took two hours for everyone to get ready. Peggy finished first.

She wore her fitting red dress, styled her hair in curls that flopped down to her shoulders, and her signature red lipstick. Daniel wore a black tux and Steve wore his war uniform. It had all of the medals he earned as captain. Daniel knocked on Steve’s door and he opened it to just find him. Steve’s face turned to stone and his posture tensed. Steve had read Peggy’s message and disposed of the paper so no one would ever know.

“Lookin’ sharp.” Daniel slapped Steve’s shoulder.

“Thanks Daniel, not so bad yourself.” He said sternly. The men got carried away with their strategy for tonight. It was a charity fund where they would be handing out champagne, expensive snacks, and a silent auction would take place. All of the proceedings going to the charity of course. All of a sudden, Daniel’s room opened and out came Peggy.

Steve was speechless. He made sure he met her eyes before the rest of her body. She smiled when she saw him, she even looked him up and down before turning to Daniel and nodding to him. “Carter.” He gulped. Even Daniel was speechless. Peggy turned to Steve and immediately locked eyes with him. 

“Captain.” She said with a smirk. Peggy was only testing the word, to see how he’d react. He ended up clenching his jaw and leaving her gaze only to come back to it.

“Officer Carter.”

“Are we ready?” She looked to Daniel and Steve had his opportunity to look her up and down. Somehow he kept his jaw from hitting the floor but Peggy looked to him and smirked. She wanted that reaction out of him. “Daniel?”

“Oh! Oh, sorry, yes we are.” Peggy rolled her eyes and reluctantly took Daniel’s arm. He’d be escorting her tonight.

They headed down to the main lobby as their car pulled up. Daniel went into the passenger seat again while Peggy and Steve were in the back. He leaned over to her ear and whispered, “I feel like the third wheel tonight.” She smiled. He was jealous and Peggy liked he had a small possessive feeling over her. She leaned over to his ear, intentionally grazing her lip against his lobe. “Oh, darling, _he’s_ the third wheel.”

“Peggy?” Daniel asked from the front.

“Yes?”

“I forgot to tell ya, you gotta use your american accent.” Peggy sighed, she hated using it. Steve raised his questioning eyebrow at her.

“It sounds like this.” She said in the accent and Steve chuckled.

“You sound good but I prefer your real accent.” He whispered to her. She blushed and laughed it off.

They pulled up to the fund and scoped out the area. It was in a fairly good side of the city, expensive cars everywhere, beautifully sculpted buildings. “The Stork Club.” Steve read the building’s name aloud. “Don’t we have one of these in New York?”

“Yes but I wasn’t aware it was _this_ popular.” Peggy answered.

“Alright, you two walk around the building and make sure there aren’t any bodyguards or abnormally large people guarding the building.”

“He’s a murderer, not a hitman.” Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Just do as I say please. Thank you.” Steve and Peggy exited the car and walked behind the building.

“I had my first date at the Stork Club.” He said to break the ice.

“Lucky girl.” Peggy softly smiled.

“Well actually, we didn’t really dance. Bucky took us on a double date when I was still scrawny. Women aren’t exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might have stepped on.”

“You must have danced.”

“Well, asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying. Back then, it didn’t seem to matter that much. Figured I wait.”

“For what?”

“The right partner.” She smiled at that. Just then, they saw Doctor Banner exit the back door. “Oh! Doctor Banner.” Steve jogged up to him. Peggy was planning on hiding behind the wall they just passed, but Steve had already taken initiative. 

“Hi, do I know you?”

“No actually.” Steve smiled. “I’m Steve Rogers.” They shook each other’s hand while Bruce looked over to Peggy.

“Or should I say, Captain?” Banner looked at his medals.

“Oh, you noticed.” Steve nervously laughed, pretending he was a fan of Banner’s. “Well, anyways, I wanted to thank you for doing your volunteering. Guess I’m not the only one trying to make a difference here.”

“Guess not. Who’s this?” He looked to Peggy who faked a blush.

“Hi, I’m Peggy.” She said in her american accent. They shook hands.

“Well it’s nice to meet you both. You guys make a cute couple.” Steve actually blushed, not faking, not pretending, he _really_ blushed.

“No, no. We aren’t...no.” Steve laughed.

“Sadly, no. Big hunk of gorgeous right here.” She squeezed his arm. “Steve’s gay.”

“Oh!” Banner nervously laughed then looked Peggy up and down. “Well I hope to see both of you in there tonight. Don’t forget to bet on the auction, a few good items up there.” Banner walked away to his car to finish unpacking for the fund. Peggy and Steve starting walking away.

“Gay? Really? You couldn’t just say I was your friend?” Peggy giggled.

“If you were my _straight_ friend he would be careful because we both know that a straight man cannot pass me up.” She smiled triumphantly. “And besides, if I’m around you for the majority of the night, he’s going suspect something.”

“Suspect what?”

“That we’re sleeping together.” Steve coughed and color rose to his cheeks.

“Big hunk of gorgeous, huh?” He smiled at her. She pushed him and rolled her eyes.

“It’s just part of the character.”

“Sure.” Steve smile faded to a frown as a forgot to mention. “I read your note.” She stopped in her tracks with wide eyes. She felt sick to her stomach. “I know why he treats you this way. I know you’re the only person he told. I know what happened.” Steve walked up to her. Peggy’s mind was racing a million miles a second. “I know that I can protect you until he goes to prison. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Steve looked at her with sympathy and hope. He was going to keep her safe no matter the cost. Steve put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. “Did he hurt you?” She nodded. Steve held her and she hugged him back. Peggy rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she nuzzled closer to him. He rested his cheek against her head and she gently lifted it up to look up to him.

“You’re too good to me.” She whispered.

“You deserve more than what I have to offer.” Peggy slid her hand up his chest, feeling him shiver under her touch, and reached the back of his neck. Her fingers were drawn to his hair and immediately curled into it. Her other hand rested on his chest as she pulled his head down to kiss him. He took her lips to his and his grip tightened on her back. Their tongues brushed against each other as he applied more pressure to her lips. She welcomed the pressure and slid her other hand up his chest to trace her fingers along his jaw. He moved his hands up to push her elbows up because he liked her fingers in his hair. She pulled back to catch her breath but stayed an inch away from his lips. She looked at his pink lips, now hinted with her lipstick, and back into his blue eyes. “You’re one hell of a kisser.” She breathed and smirked. Steve released her but she didn’t move yet. “But we’ll talk about that later.” She winked and began to reapply her lipstick. He licked his lips and welcomed the heavy, bitter taste. His lips went back to the normal pink and they began to walk to their car.

“Took you guys long enough.” Daniel complained.

“We met with Banner.” Peggy clarified.

“You didn’t tell him you two were a couple, right?” Steve frowned and looked to Peggy.

“No, he thinks Steve is gay.” Daniel turned in his seat and looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, are ya?”

“No! I’m not.” He rolled his eyes. Peggy smirked at him, thinking about what just happened in the alley way. “Anyways I think he took a liking to Peggy. He looked at her a lot and I saw him look her up and down.” Steve sighed.

“Jealous?” She whispered to him. He just rolled his eyes and sighed again.

“We’ll wait an hour for the event to start then we go. I want to be one of the first ones there so he notices Peggy first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted lately. I joined stage crew for a play and it just finished up last week so I've been extremely tired from that but I promise my posting will resume. Also I'm having writer's block on Compromised for the moment so sorry for that but once I finish this story, I'll finish that one.


	9. For the First Time

An hour past and everyone exited the car. Peggy took hold of Daniel’s arm and they walked across the street to the Stork Club. Peggy looked behind her shoulder at Steve and immediately felt horrid. He had a sad look on his face, but he was watching Daniel’s every move.

“As soon as we get in there, I need you to search for his eyes Peggy. Then look him up and down or somethin’.” Daniel stated.

“I know how to flirt, Daniel.” She broke off from his arm and immediately sought out Bruce who was staring at her from across the room. Daniel went straight to the bar while Steve stood next to Peggy.

“Don’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

“We both know he’s innocent. Just try and keep Daniel occupied while I think of a way to expose him.”

“I think I know what to do. Bring Bruce over to me and Daniel when you got him hooked.” They nodded and Steve moved to the bar with Daniel. They both took a champagne flute off of a tray. He watched Peggy laugh at Bruce’s jokes, touch his arm, and definitely look him up and down. She then pointed over to Steve and they began to walk over. “Oh, hi, Doctor Banner.”

“Steve. Who’s this?”

“Hi, I’m--” Daniel stretched his hand out for Bruce to shake.

“This is my boyfriend, Daniel.” Peggy snorted her drink and hid her laughter behind Bruce’s back. Daniel looked over to Steve with his eyebrows furrowed and his lip twitched.

“He looks a little angry you said that Steve.” Bruce laughed.

“Well we haven’t really made things public yet.” Steve cupped his mouth so Daniel couldn’t see. “His parents don’t know he’s…” Bruce nodded.

“Have you gone dancing yet?”

“No, no we haven’t but I’m still waiting.”

“For what? The right music?” Bruce laughed but Peggy just watched Steve.

“No, no.” Steve chuckled. “The right partner.” He looked to Peggy who opened her mouth slightly. He winked at her and stood from his stool. “Come on, honey, I think I saw a sailboat for auction.” Steve grabbed Daniel’s arm and tugged him away from Bruce and Peggy. She was still giggling but played it off.

“What the hell was that!” Daniel slapped Steve’s chest.

“A cover. Way better than what you could have come up with.” Steve continued walking to the auction tables but Daniel stopped him again.

“You could have told him something else!”

“We’re never gonna see this guy again! He’s going to prison if Peggy finds dirt on him, so why does it matter?” Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Let’s go back to the bar, they moved.” They went back to the stools then saw Peggy make her way over to him, alone. “Where’s Banner?”

“Making a speech.” She snapped at Daniel but softened when she saw Steve. “How’s your boyfriend?” She teased.

“Being an asshole.” Steve chuckled and looked back to Peggy. “How’s Bruce?”

“Good guy, genius, desperate.” She took Steve’s drink out of his hand and sipped it.

“Well I’d be desperate too if I was helping families all day without getting a reward.”

“You did the same in Iraq.” Steve stayed silent.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen,” Bruce started his speech atop the loft. “My name is Doctor Banner and I am the guy who is making sure you’re full of champagne tonight.” He laughed with the crowd. “Anyways, I wanted to thank you all for coming tonight, some more than others.” He looked at Peggy and Steve chuckled to himself.

“Oh, brother.” Peggy mumbled and took another sip of Steve’s drink.

“Please check out the auction we’re having, there’s a variety of items up there that are fairly interesting. So, everyone have a good time tonight and I’ll be seeing some of you in the village!” The crowd clapped for Bruce as he held his champagne flute up. After the crowd continued with their own conversations, Bruce made his way down the steps and back to Peggy.

“Daniel, keep him distracted, Peggy and I are gonna go blend in.”

“Alright.” He sighed. Steve took Peggy’s hand and led her to the dance floor.

“By the way, I can’t dance.”

“You’re lucky I know a thing or two.” She smiled and arranged his hands so one was on her waist and the other held her hand. She rested her hand on his shoulder and they began to sway. Steve learned quick and they settled at a steady rhythm.

“So any idea how we’re gonna expose Daniel?”

“I’m thinking still.”

“We can’t get in touch with Jack or anyone over there?”

“No.” Then it came to him.

“Wait, what if we arrest him and just bring him on board with Dugan?”

“So he’s in handcuffs for two days?”

“We could lock him in the bathroom.” Steve suggested.

“How are we going to get him in handcuffs in the first place?” Steve looked at her with a nervous smile and shrugged. “You’re going to use me.” She sighed.

“You got any better ideas?” Peggy didn’t. She shook her head. “So it’s settled. We do it tonight.”

“Alright.” She rested her head on his chest as they kept swaying. “Now, back to that moment in the alley.”

“What about it?” He kept his voice steady.

“Like I said, you’re a hell of a kisser.” Peggy looked at his lips and dwelled on them before looking back up to his eyes.

“Oh,” He chuckled. He removed his hand off her waist and pinched her chin to tilt her head so he’d get better access. He kissed her while smiling which only made her heart feel warmer. He pulled away, in case if Daniel or Bruce saw them, and heard that the song was on it’s final notes. He twirled her, brought her in so her back was against his chest, and dipped her gently. On the final note, he brought her back up and everyone clapped for the band.

“Thought you didn’t know how to dance.” Peggy said as they were walking back to Bruce and Daniel.

“I guess you thought wrong.” He smiled at her.

“Hey, Stevo.” Daniel said and winked at him. I guess he’s come to terms with it. Steve thought.

“Hey Danny. Bruce.” Steve nodded.

“I’m sorry but I just have to say, it’s so great seeing two openly gay men come to terms with who they are. It’s really enlightening.” Bruce congratulated them.

“Yes well.” Steve said awkwardly.

“Bruce, why don’t you show me that one artifact you were talking about.” Peggy said in her American accent.

“It’s upstairs. I gifted it to the Stork Club as a tribute.” Bruce explained. “Would you all like to see it?”

“No, no. I meant _privately_.” Peggy clarified which Bruce was a little taken back about.

“Oh! Certainly. Gentlemen.” Bruce nodded to them as he escorted Peggy upstairs.

“Damn. Bruce is a lucky man.” Daniel mumbled. “I don’t know what I would give to be alone with--”

“I don’t care Daniel.” Steve only told him that to shut him up.

*

Fifteen minutes went by and Steve was getting worried. He knows he isn’t the killer but what was happening? He saw what door they went in. Maybe he could stumble in, say he’s drunk. Yeah, that’s what he’s going to do.

“Daniel, I’m worried. I mean fifteen minutes? Shouldn’t it take less time?”

“Just let her do her thing. Who says you can’t mix work with pleasure?”

“I’m gonna act like I’m drunk and stumble in there.”

“No, no. You could ruin it.”

“They won’t think anything of it.” Steve chugged a whole flute of champagne and walked up the stairs to the room they were in. He took a deep breathe before he stumbled in, slightly tripping as he did so.

“Steve! God, you scared me.” Banner said.

“Hi! I’m a little...dizzy.” He made his whole body wobbly as he walked into the room. “Peggy…” He gently rested his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes while his head was completely unstable. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, Steve. I’m perfectly fine.” She giggled. “Doctor Banner was just telling me how we can get in touch with the United States from here.”

“Oh, yeah?” He said in a high pitched voice as he looked over to Banner who nodded. “Do you live here?” Steve asked.

“Yes actually. It’s partially an inn.” Steve waved his thumbs up in the air and tripped backwards. “Steve would you like to lay down?” He nodded and sat down on Bruce’s bed. “So anyways, like I was saying, we can get in touch with any landline over there if I can connect to the satellites correctly. For some reason, they shut off all telephone access over here.” Peggy nodded. “Why? You wanna talk to your boyfriend?”

“No, actually I don’t have a boyfriend.” She briefly smiled. Steve looked over to her as Bruce stood up and brushed back a curl from her face. Steve obnoxiously cleared his throat and started drunkenly singing. Bruce cleared his throat and took a step back. “I think I’m going to go Bruce. It was a pleasure meeting you but I should probably get this goofball   
back to the hotel.” She picked Steve up and had him lean on her shoulders.

“Well you have my number so we’ll get together tomorrow and discuss the landline thing.” Peggy nodded and left the room. Steve took his arm off her and walked normally down the stairs.

“You’re such a mood killer.” Peggy teased.

“You were gone fifteen minutes, what am I supposed to think?”

“You thought I was sleeping with him, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t know what to think.”

“You’re _so_ jealous.” She giggled. He rolled his eyes and waved to Daniel so he’d follow. They got in the car and began to drive back to the hotel.

“Is it him?”

“I don’t know. I’m meeting with him tomorrow but so far he seemed innocent.” She reported.

“You’re tellin’ me I pretended to be gay for nothing?” Daniel quipped.

“Oh would you stop with that. There’s nothing wrong with being gay.” Peggy said. Steve nodded in agreement. They arrived at the hotel and they began walking towards their rooms. “I think I’m going to get a drink.” The men nodded and she flashed Steve a look so he’d know to come after a few minutes.

“So what do you think of Banner?” Steve could tell that Daniel wanted to know what Steve’s thoughts were on the killer.

“He went off the grid for some reason to work for a non-profit charity. Obviously, something’s up.”

“Yeah and how he instantly asserted himself with Peggy. Little odd.” They unlocked their doors. “Well, goodnight Steve.”

“Goodnight Daniel.” Daniel went into his room and Steve immediately turned on the shower so if Daniel wanted to talk to him, he wouldn’t be able to. Steve locked his door and went down to the bar. He saw Peggy wave a man away with her fake sweet smile and daggers. He knew she just insulted him in some way. As he was making his way over to her, a woman walked up to him.

“Oh, look at you! There’s no lady hangin’ on your arm.” She smiled bubbly at him. He looked at Peggy who was sending daggers at the woman in front of him. He wanted to test her jealousy.

“No, I suppose not.” He smiled down at her. She looped her arm with his but decided to squeeze his muscles instead. Steve just stood there and didn’t encourage anything the woman did.

“You’re strong.” Her eyes roamed across his chest until her hand was there. “What do you say we go upstairs?” Peggy then stormed over.

“Oh, darling! You made it.” Peggy smiled at him as she pulled Steve away from the woman. “I was afraid you had gotten lost upstairs.” 

“No, baby, I’m right here.” Steve leaned down and kissed her cheek. She only looked at him as he looked back to the extremely confused lady.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t know…” The woman stuttered and walked away. Steve turned back to Peggy who was looking hungrily at him. It’s almost like her eyes darkened. She took his tie in her hand and started walking towards the stairwell. She closed the door and locked it before putting Steve’s back against the wall. His hands found her waist and their lips  
clashed together. He took them gladly, tasting the sweet bitter flavor of her lipstick. Steve flipped them so he was pressing her against the wall. Surprisingly, she was okay with it, considering she lost her power of him. Her fingers traced up the nape of his neck to his hair. They broke off their kisses to talk between them.

“Where does Daniel think you are right now?” She panted.

“Showering upstairs.” He breathed and pressed his lips back to hers.

“Mmm,” She groaned, “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

For a while they stayed silent and explored each other’s body while keeping their lips together. Peggy still swore he kissed like a god. She especially liked when he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and gently sucked on it then let it fling back and put more power into his kissing. It was rough and they grew hot. Then the moment was interrupted when a door opened above them. Steve picked Peggy up, knowing her heels would click, and hid behind the staircase. 

As Steve was worried they might get found, Peggy sat there and intensely watched him. She wanted him. So very much. She was aching for him. Steve crouched and checked to see who was at the door. Luckily, it was a man they didn’t know and not Daniel. Steve turned around to tell Peggy not to worry about it but he turned around into her hungry stare again. He felt his heart speed up and his cheeks rose in color as he realized what they were doing before their interruption. The door shut and they alone in the stairwell again. He stood and helped her up while keeping her stare.

“We should probably go back upstairs.” Steve said nervously. “S-so you can arrest Daniel.” Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Whatever you say, _Captain_.” He gulped heavily and followed her up the stairs. After the first flight, she stopped and turned to him. “But when this is over with, we’re finishing what we started.” She winked and continued on. They got to the top of stairs when Steve stopped her.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” 

“I’ve done this plenty of times.”

“But this is Daniel.” Peggy thought about and rubbed her lips together before nodding.

“I’ll be fine.” She opened the door to the hallway. “And if it makes you feel better, I’ll keep the door unlocked.”

“Thank you and don’t sleep with him.” She looked over her shoulder at Steve and smirked.

“Jealous boy.” She sighed. Steve opened his door and dragged her inside.

“Pretend you’re drunk.” He whispered.

“Excuse me?”

“For Daniel. Pretend you’re drunk.”

“How about lightly buzzed?”

“That’ll work but you’re gonna need something to drink so you smell drunk.” He handed her one of those bottles of whiskey they put in the hotel rooms. She began gulping down the whole bottle. “And I am not jealous.” She watched him and took the bottle away from her lips.

“You are.” She set the empty bottle on the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck. “And you don’t need to be.” She slowly pecked his lips with so much passion to show he was hers. It sent shivers down Steve’s spine. He enjoyed the warmth of her soft plump lips. After pulling back, Peggy slowly looked up to his eyes. Steve leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. “Now that that’s settled, I’m going to go seduce a murderer.” She dryly teased before escaping his grip.

“Just tell me when it’s over with or if something goes wrong.”

“Like I said, you’ve nothing to worry about.” She walked up to him and kissed him again before leaving to Daniel’s room. He heard her stumble into his room.

“Hi Daniel…” Her voice was low and wobbly like a desperate drunk.

“Peggy, hi. Are you...drunk?”

“Maybe a little.” Steve heard her trip and thud on the wall.

“Well lay down or something. I can’t have you drunk right now.”

“Okay, I’ll lay down.” She took a few steps into the room, “If _you’ll_ lay down with me.”

“Peggy, I don’t think…” He nervously laughed.

“Oh come on Daniel. Just let me have this...just this _one_ night…” She pleaded.

“Just this one night?” 

“Just one…”

“Alright.” He said quietly. Steve heard muffled noises and things being thrown around the room. He heard Peggy giggle and squeaks of the bed. Then he heard silence.

“Hey!”

“Steve you can come in now.” She yelled to him. Steve left his room and opened the door to their room to see Peggy zipping up her dress. He looked to Daniel who had his shirt off and handcuffed to the bed.

“You bitch!” Daniel yelled and squirmed in his handcuffs.

“You did good.” Steve praised. She looked at him lovingly and smiled.

“You’re a bitch! I’ll make sure you get put--” Steve slapped him across the face.

“Shut up.” Steve warned. Daniel continued on sharing plots of how he’ll kill Peggy in the future. Steve was fed up with it and knocked him out. Daniel’s head hit against the wall and the handcuffs jingled. Then it was silent. Peggy walked over to Steve and put her lips against his ear.

“How about we finish what we started?” She whispered seductively. Steve was nervous. He absolutely did want to finish what they started but they were on a job.

“What if he gets loose?” Peggy’s fingers traced down his tie as her breath tickled his jaw. His breath hitched when he felt her eyes on him.

“It doesn’t hurt to get a bit reckless.” Her voice was still low and Steve’s jaw was clenching. He wants her bad. So, so bad and he could have her, but something is telling him no. “Stop thinking about the what ifs. Think about what you may regret if you don’t shoot at this opportunity.” He was thinking. About what could happen if they leave the room. He didn’t want to risk Peggy’s life. Her voice combined with her fingers that were tracing up and down his chest. Steve couldn’t bring himself to face her, he was focused on Daniel. He was afraid that if he did look at her, she would persuade him. “Steve.” She mumbled before pressing light kisses all over his cheek. He’s never had so much resistance in his life. Steve moved away from her and leaned against the wall. She still stood where she was, trying to figure out what was going through his head.

“Leaving the room means risking your life.” He shook his head and finally met her eyes. “And I can’t take that chance.” Peggy sighed and walked over to him.

“You’re too sweet. Maybe for your own good.” Peggy stood in front of him. “Are you sure there isn’t any way I could _convince_ you?” Her eyes were begging but she kept her composure. Steve knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk her life and he’s been known to be stubborn.

“Sorry, baby.” He said softly. Steve took his jacket and tie off. Peggy was intrigued with this process. She enjoyed the tight button down he wore underneath his suit. He unbuttoned the top button and went back to her again. He placed his hands on her arms and gently kissed her forehead. Peggy put her palm on his stomach and ran them up over his pecs and to his shoulder. Steve’s breath hitched and he cleared his throat. Peggy shrugged.

“I guess I’ll just go sleep _naked…...alone_.” She slid her hands off his body and began to walk out of the room. Steve’s eyes widened. He walked over to her before she left.

“M-maybe I’ll make sure he’s secure and come over as soon as I can.” Peggy was amused. She leaned against the door and next to Steve’s arm which was holding the door shut.

“Hmm…” She sighed before looking up and down his body. “No, I suppose it’s been a long night. You were right, I should get some rest.” She was testing him.

“If that’s what you want.” He was testing her too. They both wanted to see who would crack under pressure first. Peggy subconsciously bit her lip out of frustration. Steve seemed to take notice so now she only did it to tempt him.

“Goodnight Steve.” She said softly but maintained his eye contact. She slowly backed out of the room.

“Night.” He looked down at his shoes when the door shut.

*

Thirty minutes went by and Steve was still debating to her room. He wanted her so bad and he needed her help with something. Peggy was laying in her bra and panties. Her curls were still pristine like her makeup which still remained. She knew he’d show up.

“Damn it.” Steve mumbled under his breath. He sat on the floor and leaned on the wall with his head in his hands. He stood and walked out the door to stare at the one next to his. Peggy heard the door open and rolled over to her back with her head towards the end of the bed. She had kept the door unlocked for him.

Steve shuffled his feet in front of the door. He leaned on the wall next to the door and lightly tapped just above the knob with his fingers. He was holding back, wanting to go in but had to stay with Daniel to save her life. He was at crossroads. Peggy heard him sigh outside her door. She walked over and pressed her head against the door. Steve then smelled her perfume, the sweet flowery scent. “Peggy?” He said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t.” He winced at his words. He hated this.

“I know.” She sounded upset, Steve thought. He hated himself for this. He also hated that this may be the only opportunity.

“I would if I could.”

“I’m fairly certain of that too.” She giggled.

“If I move Daniel into the bathroom, do you think you’d want to spend the night over here?” Peggy rubbed her lips together.

“I suppose.” She said it like it was a burden but really she couldn’t wait. Steve softly smiled and went back to his room. Peggy quickly dug into Steve’s luggage and took out one of his button downs. It fully covered her but showed the bottoms of her panties at times. If she were to lay down, the shirt would ride up and show it fully. Peggy made sure she still  
looked good for him. She entered his room and locked the door. She saw him lock Daniel on a pipe under the sink. He turned his head to her and back to Daniel then he immediately looked to her. His eyes roamed all over her body. She smirked and leaned against the bathroom door frame.

“I see you found my luggage.” He smiled wryly and clicked Daniel into place. Steve stood up, flicked off the light, and locked the door. Peggy looked at him curiously and laid down on the bed. He went over and sat at the edge of the bed to kick off his shoes. Peggy crawled over to him and pressed her lips against his cheek. He smiled and turned his head to her. She kissed his lips and he took her gladly. Steve placed his palm on her cheek and turned his body more to her. He pulled away and stood to remove his shirt. As the buttons got lower, Peggy’s eyes got wider. She knew he was built but didn’t know he was _this_ built. She put her palm on his chest and slid it to his shoulders. He smirked and leaned to take her lips to his. He pressed and she leaned back on the bed, taking him with her. They scooted up to the pillows, while their lips were locked, and her hand roamed down to his belt buckle. Steve quickly took her hand away and stopped kissing her with a chuckle. “I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Her eyebrow raised. He immediately felt guilty, denying her this. Steve leaned his head down into the crook of her neck and gently kissed her shoulder.

“Won’t.” He pulled back and looked into her eyes. His gaze softened.

“A bit traditional, are we?”

“Well it’s not that.” He mumbled. “It’s just that I... I never really…” Her eyebrow raised.

“You’re a virgin?” He nodded. She smiled wickedly and pulled him closer. She flipped them so she was on top. “That’s just another reason.” He rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh.

“I don’t think we should considering Daniel is in the other room.” Steve’s eyes flickered towards the bathroom. 

“I can be quiet.”

“And what if I’m not?”

“I can shut you up.” Steve was deciding. “Oh come on Steve, must I beg any longer?” She teased. Peggy was straddling him but neither of them really took notice.

“Well it is nice to hear it.” He smirked and sat up.

“Come on. Let me deflower you.” She smirked. Steve smiled and shook his head before kissing her. It was gentle at first. Peggy pulled away and they rested their foreheads together. “Now, the only question is, are you a cuddler or do you keep to yourself?”

“Depends on what you want.”

“And do you want to take things slow or…” She looked down to his lips which quirked into a smirk. They kissed again, rougher this time, their tongues brushed against each other as her hands roamed down to his belt buckle again and he started unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. He pulled away and attacked her neck. Sucking, kissing, and nibbling on the soft, creamy skin that covered her pulse. He felt the rapid beating on his lips. She held his head there by running her fingers through it. She giggled at his eagerness. “I can’t believe you’re still a virgin.”

“You don’t have to rub it in.” He said as he gently kissed her neck just below her jaw.

“I’m not. It’s just that I can’t believe nobody else has touched this body.” He chuckled as he kept pressing kisses all over her neck and shoulder.

“Believe it, baby. You’re the first.” He whispered into her ear. 

*

Things escalated. Peggy’s nails were biting into his shoulder and his thumbs were pressing down into her hips so hard she’d have bruises, but she didn’t mind. They’ve both shut each other up multiple times by just colliding their lips together and moaning into each other’s mouths. Her fingers have run through his hair enough times that it made trails. When they both finished, they laid there out of breath. Turns out Steve does cuddle and he held her as she caught her breath.

“Hopefully I wasn’t too bad.” He knows how good he was, he just wants to hear it.

“You must be joking.” She panted and turned to him. Peggy rested her forehead against his bare chest and kissed him gently. “Probably the best I’ve ever had.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before smirking, “That probably does wonders for your ego.”

“Maybe a bit.” He hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss on her forehead then standing to put his white boxer briefs on. She admired his back muscles as he stretched and also her scratch marks.

“Steve, you have scratch marks all over your back.” She giggled. He turned his head to look over his shoulder.

“Oh, do I?” He ran fingers through his hair. “I think I remember a certain someone doing that.”

“Oh yeah? What was she like?” He turned to her and looked at her up and down, admiring all of her curves and the bruises on her hips that he made.

“Smoking hot, sexy, beautiful, selfless, sweet, and she has these eyes. I can’t stop thinking about them. Sometimes I get lost when I see her, not being able to think about anything but her. And her accent...man...it’s so....sexy. She’s badass and thoughtful and everything I've ever wanted." He looked up to her with the softest of eyes. She giggled throughout his spiel. Her cheeks were pink and a smile was plastered on her face and in her eyes. "I can keep going if you'd like me to."

"Maybe another time." Steve came over and put two fists next to her head then leaned down to kiss her. She was still smiling as he pecked her lips. He bent his elbows down and laid on top of her while hugging her waist. She giggled and petted his hair into place. 

"What time is it?" He yawned. 

"Just after eleven."

"We should probably get some rest." He kissed her cheek and stood up. 

"I know by 'we' you mean me. You aren't going to sleep are you?"

"How can I?" She looked at him with sympathy. She knows he can't lose anyone else. After what happened to his friends, he vowed to keep everyone safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy sunday!


	10. New Suspects

Two hours went by. Peggy was fast asleep and Steve was sitting on the floor with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He watched Peggy sleep, admiring her beauty and angelic presence. He hadn't heard anything come from Daniel, it bothered him. Steve decided to open the door and check on him. He slowly turned the knob and called for him, "Daniel?" He said quietly so he wouldn't wake Peggy. 

No answer. 

He opened the door wider and saw he was still passed out. Weird. He should have woken up while they were...

"Daniel?" Still nothing. Steve walked over and put two fingers on his pulse. It was still beating but just as Steve was about to remove his fingers, the beat quickened. Daniel pulled the pipe he was handcuffed to and swung at Steve. Surprised by this, Steve failed to dodge it and took the pipe to the jaw. He fell to the ground as Daniel stood up and kicked him in the stomach. Steve took the blow and grunted. Daniel started running towards the balcony and broke through the thin glass door. He jumped from the balcony, with his hands still cuffed, and dove into the pool. 

Steve ran over to the balcony and saw Daniel float to the surface and lift himself out of the pool. Steve ran back to Peggy who seemed confused on what just happened. 

"Peggy, we gotta go." He helped her out of bed and handed her her luggage. She quickly put on a pair of pants and a robe then ran out the door. Steve grabbed his luggage and they arranged a car to be brought. They entered and the car drove to The Stork Club. 

"Are you okay?" He asked her. 

"I should be asking you that." She sighed and pushed the button so a black screen went between them and the driver. She removed her robe and picked out a shirt from her luggage. 

"I'm fine." He clenched his jaw. 

"You don't seem fine." She put on the shirt and touched his bleeding cheek. "We'll get you checked out by Bruce."

"I don't need to get checked out." He sounded annoyed, Peggy noticed that, but she needed him to vent and relax. "The only thing I need right now is you to be safe and Daniel behind bars. Right now we have neither of those things." Peggy moved closer to him. She was trying to find his eyes but he wouldn't turn to her. 

"Steve, look at me." She whispered. He turned to her and his face relaxed. His eyes turned soft and it looked like he hasn't seen her in forever. He swallowed and looked down. 

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I-I don't know what got into me...I guess I just--" Peggy put her hand on his cheek. 

"It's fine Steve. You're with me. You're not in Iraq, you are with me in a car and we're driving to a dancing hall." Her voice was soft, like silk. He calmed down and his breathing turned to a steady place. He was having one of his PTSD episodes where he takes charge and commands anyone he's with. If she didn't act, he would have snapped and done something reckless. "There's nothing to worry about."

Steve exhaled through his nose and took his eyes back to her. He found solace within her. "Thank you." He whispered. "But I have one job and that's to keep you safe."

"Under whose order?" Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

"Thompson's." She rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. "A-and my own of course."

"I have a few words to say to Jack."

"Peggy, please don't. He wants you as safe as I do."

"I can take care of myself." She crossed her arms. The car came to a stop. 

"I know that, and he knows that. The only thing is, you don't have to protect yourself alone." She opened the door and slammed it shut. Steve walked out and ran after her. "Peggy, wait." He stopped her in the middle of the road by grabbing her arm. She turned and shot daggers towards him. 

"Would you have come if Thompson didn't order you to?" He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it and clenched his jaw. "That's what I thought."

"It wasn't my choice." She turned around and started walking to the front doors again. "I was in prison for a little more than a year. My case was closed and I was an innocent man in a cell filled with criminals searching for a shiv to kill someone. We get crappy food and every single choice is already made for us. It's hell. Then my case got reopened. After getting slammed in other interrogations in the past, I meet you."

"Steve, don't--"

"You listened. Understood. You related to me. I thought, finally. Someone actually cares what happens to me. I'm put in a cell in your station. I get frequent visits from you. Things were looking up and I started developing... feelings for you. It was inevitable. Then I started noticing how violent Daniel was being. I knew something was wrong. I tried my best to keep you safe with my restraints. Then you get a lead from Calcutta. I was going to have to leave you with him. Thompson ordered me to go, to keep you safe." Peggy sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I would have went anyways, if I could, but it wasn't up to me. I was in handcuffs and chains, I wasn't calling the shots. If I was, I would have come and no one would've stopped me. I know you can take care of yourself but that's not going to stop me from taking care of you too."

Peggy looked down to the ground. He was right, she knew he was. She'd been quick to judge. She knew he would have come to Calcutta somehow but it really wasn't up to him. He had no choice in the matter. All he could do was hope she was safe. However, Peggy will not admit fault. It's better he figure it out for himself. She looked down at her shoes and stared at his knees to avoid his eyes. "Come on. We have a job to do." She murmured and turned back around to the Stork Club. He followed her and they walked upstairs to Banner's room without another word. 

"Banner." Peggy called with her English accent while knocking on the door. It opened and an extremely confused doctor walked out rubbing his eyes. 

"Peggy, Steve. What's wrong and why are you using an accent?"

"This is my normal accent. I'm a police officer in New York. I was brought to Calcutta after your friend, Wanda Maximoff, was murdered. You were a suspect. We came on official business but as it turns out, we need your help now more than ever." He seemed taken aback by the whole situation. He turned to Steve. 

"If you're a cop then what's he doing here?"

"I came for protection." Peggy glanced at him then back to Bruce. Banner seemed unsure of the two but opened the door wider and let them in anyways.

“I’m sorry, my place isn’t exactly the neat type.”

“It’s nothing to worry about Doctor Banner. We’re the ones that came on short notice.”

“What happened to Bruce? Or did that night mean nothing?” Peggy saw Steve’s jaw clench.

“I’m sorry Doctor Banner, it’s all undercover reconnaissance.”

“Ah, I see. So where’s your partner, Daniel? Or is he a cop too.” Steve sighed, clearly agitated that he wasn’t getting it.

“Daniel is doing some... reconnaissance somewhere else. Oh, and I’m not gay by the way.” Peggy turned around to Steve and gave him an impressed look.

“Good cover.” She mouthed to him.

“Anyways Doctor Banner, we need to get the United States landlines connected.” Bruce looked Peggy up and down and Steve exhaled through his nose again.

“What’s in it for me?”

“How ‘bout a get out of jail free card?” Steve said.

“Jail?” He chuckled. “What could you possibly take me to jail for?”

“Well obviously you went clean off the grid for some reason. Left your friends, job, maybe even a girlfriend behind, but for what? Charity work? Maybe to wash over all the bad deeds in the states? But in Calcutta, nonetheless, a place that isn’t connected to United States phone services? I’d say it’s a bit strange if you ask me.” Peggy challenged and Bruce looked down. Clearly he had done something wrong in the past. Steve stood up from his chair in the corner and walked behind Peggy. He put a hand on the small of her back and leaned in next to her ear.

“Smart.” He whispered and slid his hand off her back as he moved away to photos on Banner’s nightstand.

“Doctor Banner?”

“Alright fine. Hand me that laptop over there.” Peggy gave him the computer and went over to Steve who seemed concentrated on the photograph in his hands.

“What’s wrong?” She whispered. He looked up to her and flipped the photograph over.

It was of Doctor Banner and Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! Chapter 10! Finally! I might post two chapters today. We'll see...


	11. Finally, Peace and Quiet

Peggy’s body felt numb. Steve saw this and his concern turned into anger. He wanted to beat the daylights out of Banner. As Steve stood up, he heard the click of a gun, someone just pulled back the hammer. He turned his head to the doctor that was now standing and aiming the barrel of the gun at Steve. He froze, as did Peggy.

“You don’t have to do this Doctor Banner.”

“I know. I want to.” He smiled crookedly at them.

“So, what’s your role in this?” Steve said as he raised his hands up in surrender.

“My role?” Banner tilted his head and began walking towards Steve. “My role is to keep you two here until Daniel arrives.”

“Looks like you got options then.” Banner placed the barrel of the gun on Steve’s forehead. Peggy’s breath hitched but Steve stayed calm. “I’m guessin’ you’re gonna move us considering there’s a rifle under your bed.” Steve’s eyes flickered at the butt of the gun hanging out of the mattress.

“I guess I am now.” Banner said through gritted teeth. Peggy headed towards the door and Steve followed. Banner put the barrel of the gun against Steve’s back and it made him chuckle.

“You know Doctor Banner, you really shouldn’t put the barrel of a gun on a person’s back.”

“And why’s that?” Steve turned around and disarmed the doctor in one fell swoop. He kicked Bruce’s knee and he fell to the ground while Steve pointed the gun at him.

“I’m gonna guess you forgot that I was in the army.”

“I’m gonna guess you forgot Daniel was on his way.” Bruce’s eyes flickered to the car that just pulled up in the front.

“Peggy, let’s go!” Steve jumped down from the loft and held his hands out so Peggy could jump into them. He caught her and they ran out the back door. “He’s gonna chase us, we gotta find a way out.” Peggy looked to her right and saw a door that was being held open by a crate.

“This way.” They walked into the building and removed the crate so the door could immediately lock. It turns out they walked into a restaurant.

“What’s next?” Steve asked as he took a breather.

“I don’t know, you're the brains of this operation.” Steve chuckled.

“You’re much smarter than me and you know Daniel much better.” Peggy rubbed her lips together, assessing her options.

“Do you think both of them chased after us?” Just then, outside, they heard Daniel and if Bruce was there he was being silent.

“Where the hell could they have gone!” He yelled.

“No clue.” Daniel groaned so loud it echoed in the alley. “Well they couldn’t have gone far. Lets just get a car and go searching ‘round town.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Daniel panted. “Come on I parked up front.” Steve and Peggy heard their footsteps disappear as they went farther.

“I wanna get back in there and get that rifle.” She nodded.

“Okay.” Steve opened the door and looked both ways before signaling her to follow. They jogged back to the Stork Club and took cover against the wall. Steve watched the car drive off and they were moving again towards the front door. The Stork Club was empty and they ran up to the loft.

“Locked.” Steve jiggled the handle. Peggy’s attention was directed elsewhere. She saw a water bottle in the trash. She took her knife and cut a hole in the bottom. She held it in front of the gun’s barrel and aimed it at the door knob. “What’re you doing?”

Peggy shot the lock and the door swung open without the sound of the gun. Steve looked at her, shocked and impressed. “What? They didn’t teach you that in training?” She smirked and walked to the room. It took Steve a few seconds to follow her, clearly shocked at how she keeps surprising him.

Steve took the rifle and started searching for shells. Peggy was looking around the room for proof. She took the photograph, his laptop, and the rifle because it was a good amount of evidence. She put anything they found in a bag and carried it. “Where should we go?”

“Well I don’t think carrying a rifle on the streets is such a good idea.” Steve agreed.

“I’ll hide it then. Damn…” Steve slid over the bar top and opened the cellar door then placed it gently on the bottom. He shut it and locked the door.

“How’d you know there was cellar door there?”

“They have one in Harvelle’s. And I’m guessing it didn’t cross your mind that I would snoop around during the charity fund?” He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Let’s just get out of here.” They began walking towards the back door.

“When is Dugan supposed to come back?”

“Tonight.” He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“We can’t run. Or hide. We have to find them, arrest them, then meet with Dugan.”

“You’re right but where do we start? They just left.”

“How many hours we got?” Peggy checked her watch.

“Eighteen.”

“Eighteen…” He breathed. “That’s, that’s good.”

“How is that good? We’re in the middle of India with no leads, no way of finding them, it’s late at night and they’ll kill us if they find us.”

“Eighteen hours. It gives them plenty of time to come back here. We could easily have them track us to an abandoned building somewhere. We could lead them into a trap. Trust me, I’ve done this before in Iraq in less time.”

“Where do we start?” He turned to her and walked close. They were less than a few inches apart.

“Wherever you want.” He smiled and leaned in closer to her. His eyes were focused on her lips and there was a hungriness in his eyes. Peggy noticed the lust and the heat building between them as he was getting closer. Centimeters away from her lips Steve’s eyes were focused on her.

“I fancy a drink.” She moved past him and walked to the bar. “What about you?” Steve sighed and followed her to the bar. He sat down on a stool, facing her, as she popped open a bottle of whiskey. 

“I actually fancy something _other_ than a drink.” She glanced up at him and back down to the glass of whiskey she was pouring. She took a sip of her whiskey and set her glass back down. “You know, it’s against regulation for a bartender to drink while they’re on the clock.”

“Oh really?” She rested on her elbows and moved closer to him. Her voice was low and seductive. “I never was one for rules.” He wiggled his eyebrows and looked to the side. He took his eyes back to her and looked her up and down. “Is it against regulation for the bartender to hook up with one of their customers?” 

“On or off the clock?” She was moving closer to him and her eyes concentrated on his lips.

“On.”

“Then I’m glad you don’t follow rules.” They kissed gently, which was enough to set Steve off. After they pulled away, he was already craving more. He hopped off the stool as Peggy gulped down the rest of her drink, already knowing what was happening next. She put it with the other clean glasses so it wouldn’t seem suspicious. He rounded the bar and walked to her. His hands found her hips and he was already sucking on her lip. Steve lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Steve began walking towards Banner’s room.

“Steve, we shouldn’t.” She said as she kissed him again.

“I thought you don’t play by the rules.”

Peggy groaned in frustration but kept her lips locked on his as he ascended the stairs. She giggled and pulled away. "This is a little fucked up."

"Yeah well. You make me do crazy things."

"Even when two psychos are trying to kill us?" She pecked his lips again. 

"Mmm...." He hummed. "I love it when you talk dirty to me." Steve pushed open Bruce's door and set Peggy down on the bed. "Do you think the doctor has condoms?" Steve popped open a drawer and there lay an entire unopened box of them. "We're in luck."

Peggy smiled and pulled him down on top of her. "I wouldn't get too undressed, my darling." She pecked his lips and began working on his buttons. "They could arrive at any moment."

"Don't worry. I'll be fast." 

"Hopefully not _too_ fast." He pecked her lips. 

"You're my main priority." He pressed a kiss against her neck and made his way down. 

Once again, he'd have scratch marks up and down his back and Peggy would have bruises on her hips. They'd make little marks all over each other's necks. 

It was bliss. 

*

They laid there, catching their breath, as Steve disposed of the second used condom. Peggy rolled over and laid on her stomach with her eyes shut. "Tired?" Steve asked. She groaned in agreement. He chuckled and kissed her head which made her smile but her eyes stayed shut. He settled in next to her with one arm behind his head. She nuzzled up next to him and rested on his chest. 

"I wish we could stay like this." She mumbled. 

"For how long?" He teased. She pulled him down on top of her to kiss his lips again. 

"Forever." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to suck and nibble on her bottom lip. She leaned in when he pulled back, wanting to keep his lips locked on hers. He smirked and kissed her cheek before getting out of bed. 

"Get dressed before they come back." He threw her pants at her. 

"You can't give me orders." 

"The hell I can't. I'm a captain." He teased and turned around so he could pick up his shirt. Peggy had a good view of his back. She loved his body, worshipped it even, it was godly. Peggy shuffled on her knees over to him. His hands found her waist and they were kissing again. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands massaged her ass. Her fingers went into his hair and she let out a soft moan. He quickly pushed her back on the bed. "Get dressed or else."

"Or else what?" She sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her ankles. He took a moment to think about it.

"No sex for a week." She rolled her eyes and smirked. 

"Sounds like more of a punishment for you than me." He huffed out a laugh as Peggy put her shirt on and laid down. She stretched in a way that her shirt rode up enough to catch Steve's attention. She caught his stare and giggled. "See? Can't even keep your eyes off me."

"No!" He put his hands on his hips. "I-I was lost in thought."

"Thinking about what I wonder." She turned over and laid on her stomach. His eyes now lingering on her back and her ass. Peggy felt his eyes. "Such an arse man." She mumbled and shook her head. 

"You're the one who decided to wear tight pants." She turned again and propped herself on her elbows. They stared at each other as Peggy began to smile. All of a sudden they heard the creak of the front door. Both of their heads turned and listened. 

"I can't believe you fucking lost them!" Daniel yelled at Bruce. 

"Oh? I lost them? I'm not the one who fuckin' told her!" Steve put a finger on his lips and motioned her to come. 

You're beginning to be a real pain in my ass." Daniel said angrily to Bruce. Steve wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned next to her ear. 

"Oh yeah? I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." Steve began to whisper in her ear but they both jumped at a loud sound. 

A gunshot.

"How's that for inconvenience?" Bruce yelled. Daniel's voice was too faint to be heard. 

"I have an idea." Steve whispered. Steve took a heavy box in the corner and threw it across the room. 

"What are you doing?" Peggy whispered. 

"Stay behind cover." He said back. 

Soon enough, Bruce was running through the door. Steve lunged for the pistol in his hand and directed it up, away from Peggy. He elbowed him in the chest but was quickly pushed away. Bruce now pointed the pistol at him. Steve held his hands up in surrender and Peggy stood up with her pistol pointed at Bruce. 

"You bitch." Bruce said through gritted teeth. He kept his eyes on Steve. 

"Hey!" Steve pointed at him and walked forward, getting himself shot in the shoulder. Peggy didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, killing Bruce instantly. 

"Steve!" She cried and ran over to him. He was applying pressure to the bullet wound. His hand was covered with blood but Peggy checked and the bullet was still in there. 

"Get Daniel first. We can't lose him."

"But Steve--"

"Peggy, go." She nodded and ran down the steps to handcuff Daniel. He had a bullet wound on his thigh and there was an exit wound there too. 

"You win, Pegs." He laughed as she clicked both of his wrists into the metallic restraint. 

"You don't have the right to call me that." She said sternly. 

"Do I have any rights?" He laughed tiredly. 

"To remain silent." He didn't say anything after that. Steve ran down the steps with the bag of evidence and he said he had already contacted the police. They left and went to the airport. Peggy was extremely concerned for Steve. His face was twisted in pain as he gripped his arm and applied more pressure. They arrived at the empty hangar and Steve got out of the car. "We need to fix this."

"Yeah," He said breathlessly. "Yeah, okay." He grunted as he sat back down against the vehicle. "I might've made it easier though." He smiled and Peggy tilted her head curiously. "I managed to snag a pair of tweezers, alcohol, and gauze. I guess staying in a doctor's room had it's benefits." He weakly smiled and Peggy pecked his lips. 

"I'm just letting you know now, I'm not an expert at this." He took a deep breath. 

"Nah, nah, I'm sure you'll do great." She splashed a bit of alcohol on the hole in his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and grunted. "I'm fine. Keep goin'."

"Do you want something to bite on?" He nodded and she pulled the belt from his pants off. 

"Never thought you'd be taking my belt off for this." She laughed and continued with her process. Next she took the tweezers and carefully went into the wound. "Wait are you going to-- _fuck!_ " He bit on the belt so hard it would have indents. 

"Sorry, darling, almost done." She searched through his arm for the bullet but couldn't find it. 

"Peggy..." He said so quietly she could barely hear him. She looked over and saw his eyelids closing. 

"Steve, stay with me darling." He slowly nodded and tried his best to keep his eyes open. 

"Peggy..."

"I'm here." He nodded and smiled weakly. 

"Before I pass out I wanna say something." She looked at him curiously and went back to his arm. He still bit down on the belt as she finally found the bullet. She squeezed the tweezers around it and slowly pulled it out as he screamed in pain. She dropped it onto the floor with a clink and tended to the wound. 

"And what's that?"

"It's... it's what I thought about you th-the first day I s-saw you." Peggy could tell he was close to passing out and she probably would have shut him up if he wasn't so determined on finishing his sentence. 

"Go on."

"The first day I met you, I--" His head slumped against the car and he tried so hard to keep it up. "I--" His head slumped against the car again and he finally passed out. 

"Steve?" He didn't answer and Peggy looked up. She saw his head leaning against the vehicle and his eyes shut. "It's okay, darling." She kissed his cheek. "It's alright." Peggy wrapped his arm in gauze and bandaged everything up after cleaning it. She sat against his other arm and spoke softly in his ear while he rested. 

*

"Steve?" He started mumbling in his sleep. "Steve?"

"P-Peggy...." Steve was still asleep, he was dreaming. 

_It was the morning and Steve had just peeked his eyes open. He hasn't slept in weeks so this was definitely a new sight. Not even an alarm to wake him up, just the sun's gentle rays beaming down on him. He felt warm and the sun had lightened the room perfectly, so perfect it looked like heaven. He rolled over onto his back and looked around the room curiously until a hand sprawled out across his chest._

_"Steve, go back to sleep my darling."_

_"Wha-? Peggy?"_

_"Expecting another woman in your sheets?" She raised her brow._

_"No, no... I-I just had a bad dream." He nervously laughed and stood up out of bed. "You go back to sleep, I think I'm just going to wander around the house a bit." He patted her hand and started walking towards the door._

_"I wouldn't wander around too much. You might wake her." She laid back down._

_"Her?" She looked at him curiously, a questioning smile growing at her lips._

_"You must be joking." Peggy looked at the clock to her left. "It's time anyways. She'll be awake soon enough." She walked past him and out the door down the hall. Steve followed slowly. He saw her enter a room and leaned against the door frame to see her pick something up, or rather someone. He bounced off the frame and stood straight, his eyes wide._

_"M-may I?" He asked before coming into the room._

_"Of course, Steve." Peggy said softly. He entered the room with caution and Peggy held up the small child in her arms, who was sucking on her thumb. "She's so beautiful when she sleeps."_

_"She's incredible." He said and took in a deep breath._

_"We make good work." She leaned up and pecked his lips. "I think little Gracie wants her daddy." She said in a singsong voice. Peggy passed the baby over into Steve's arms. He looked at the small sleeping baby girl in his arms. He couldn't believe it. This was his little girl. His child. Tears started to form in his eyes. He sniffled and Peggy looked up to him. "I'll go make coffee." She whispered and leaned up to kiss his cheek. She walked out of the room and Steve lightly rocked Grace. He felt eyes on him so he looked to the doorway and found Peggy leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and a smile on her lips. "I love watching you two together."_

_Steve rocked Grace back to sleep and kissed her forehead before setting her back in the crib. He walked across the room and shut the door softly. Peggy jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the kitchen. He set her down on a chair and put his hands on her thighs._

_"You look beautiful in the morning." She pulled him down by grabbing his shirt. Her lips locked on his as they switched positions. Peggy now sat on his lap as they continued to kiss lovingly._

_"Oh, Steve..." She breathed and rested her forehead against his. "You make me so happy."_

_"That's all I've ever wanted." He said overjoyed. Peggy hopped off his lap and went back to the coffee. He stood up and walked over to a photograph of the two on their wedding day. He picked it up and smiled. He wish he could remember that day. As soon as he placed the frame back on the table, he turned around to see a crowd sitting in white chairs. In a church._

_Steve looked down to see he was wearing a suit and tie. The crowd was dressed up as well and he saw people tearing up. Then the doors opened. An all white dress with a hint of lace and a sweetheart neckline. A beautiful veil flowing down to her waist. She held a bouquet of flowers as she gripped her father's arm. Her father was giving Steve a dirty look the whole way down the aisle. They began walking and Peggy hadn't looked up yet. Steve waited patiently until she was right in front of him. Her eyes rose to his and he began to tear up. Peggy kissed her father's cheek and took a step to face Steve. Her father leaned next to him._

_"Hurt my little girl and I'll break you."_

_"Yes sir." He walked to the front pew and sat down next to Peggy's aunt. They looked at each other and he saw Peggy had tears too. There was a smile on his face he didn't even want to push down._

_*_

_After they said their vows and kissed, they walked down the aisle with huge smiles on their faces. Peggy pulled him close to her and she leaned up to his ear._

_"I'm pregnant." He looked at her incredulously. He took her by the waist and held her tight while she giggled. When he set her back down they leaned their foreheads together. "We can't tell anyone or else my father will kill you." He chased her lips and landed upon them._

_"I kinda like the thrill." He teased. She giggled and they got into the back of the limo. Steve leaned down on his knee to feel her stomach._

_"Steve, he's hardly grown."_

_"He?" He asked with a smile._

_"I think it's a boy."_

_"I think it's a girl." She raised her eyebrow._

_"Oh really? Care to bet?"_

_"Only if you're willing to lose, sweetheart." He smirked and leaned to kiss her neck. He moved up as she tilted her head back._

_"You can't wait until we get back home?" She laughed._

_"Nope. Not a chance." He smiled and continued to gently kiss her neck. "It won't hurt her right?"_

_"No I don't think it'll hurt him." She smirked and pulled his lips to hers. They rested their foreheads together._

_"Well whether it's a boy or girl, I'm just happy I'm having this child with you."_

_"I swear your heart is made of gold." She giggled. Steve pinched her chin and brought her lips to his._

_"I love you, Peggy."_

_"And I love you, Steve." He closed his eyes and kissed her again but when he pulled back, they were kissing somewhere else. Steve looked around and saw they were underneath a mistletoe. It was the house that he was in before but telling by her small bump, the baby hadn't been born yet._

_"Merry Christmas, my darling." She whispered. Steve looked down at her and saw everything. He looked into her eyes and got completely lost. There was nothing that made him feel more joy than the darkness of her eyes. Within them, he saw the future and pure happiness. Her warmth couldn't match anything he's ever felt before. The smell and softness of her skin was something Steve couldn't get tired of. The silky smooth locks of her brown hair. And her lips. Her bold red lips that quirk up into a smirk when she knows her witty comments got to you. He could kiss them all day, to the point of swollen lips, without remorse. As long as they were together and she was happy, Steve did not want to stay away._

*

"Steve?" She nudged him. His arms were now wrapped around her waist. "Steve, please wake up." She spoke softly into his ear. He mumbled in his sleep again. 

"I... Peggy." He said before his eyelids slowly opened. 

"Hello, my darling." She smiled and he lifted his head towards her. "Sweet dreams I hope?" Peggy knew they were about her. 

"I... yeah." He looked down and saw his arms around her waist. "Oh...sorry." He untangled himself gently so he wouldn't hurt his arm. "How long was I out?" Peggy noticed his sexy sleepy voice. She hasn't heard it before because he hasn't slept in front of her before. 

"Maybe thirty minutes." He wiped his hand over his eyes. 

"I'm sorry I held you up. Thanks for patching my arm." He stood and lifted her with his good arm. 

"You're welcome but I do recall you were about to say something to me before you passed out." He took a deep breath. 

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now let's focus on keeping Daniel here." She nodded. 

"He's sleeping in the back seat." Steve peered into the window and saw Daniel slumped over, gripping his leg. 

"Don't you think he needs some medical treatment?"

"Usually I'd say the bastard deserves this but I guess I should help him." Peggy pulled the latch of the door and heard Daniel's small cries. "Sit up." She sighed. He did as he was told and the process was over quick enough. "Now sit and don't speak." He nodded weakly as Peggy slammed the car door shut. She locked it and turned back to Steve. 

"How much time we got left?" He yawned. 

"Plenty." She moved closer with her eyes glued to him. He nervously laughed but her face was serious. 

"What're you doin'?" He asked but already knew the answer. She didn't say anything but her smirk said it all. He rolled his eyes with a smile. "Come on. Let’s go see if we can get into any other planes." He walked away and Peggy followed with hungry eyes.


	12. Finally Home

They found a plane nearby, with their car in sight, and saw that the door was unlocked. Steve opened it and Peggy walked on first.

"What are you hoping to find, Captain?" She said lowly. 

"Satellite phone. It's a bit of a reach but maybe we can contact Jo and Ellen. Usually planes have them." He went into the cockpit and checked under the seats. He looked in a metal cabinet and he looked in the lockers. No phone. "Keep an eye on Daniel, would ya?"

"I've got my eyes on something else." He turned around and looked at her with a blank stare. Her head was tilted and she wore a smirk. 

"Later." He said and turned back around to the closet. 

"Stevie..." She said in a singsong voice. Her fingers began to trace around his neck. "We've got all the time in the world."

"We also have a psychopath in our car that tried to kill you." He turned his head to her with his arms crossed. 

"Oh come on...fifteen minutes won't hurt." Her arms wrapped around him and began to roam his body. 

"Fifteen minutes hurts a lot."

"Not when you have hours and _hours_ of spare time." Her hands wandered to his buttons and started undoing them. He didn't stop her. He didn't move. 

"Fifteen minutes?"

"If it helps, we can make it ten." She compromised. 

"No, you said fifteen." A wild grin spread across her face. "You know, I've never had sex on a jet before."

"You haven't had sex any where until a few hours ago." She teased and pulled him by the collar. "A shame really." They began walking backwards. "So. It's up to you. We do it in the passenger seats or the cockpit."

"Well I _am_ a Captain." He mumbled and moved closer to her. She walked backwards to the cockpit. "And besides, when are we ever going to have a chance to do this again?"

"I like your thinking." Steve clashed their lips together as Peggy sat him down on the seat to straddle him. 

"You know, when they first brought me into that jail cell," She sucked at his neck. "I never thought it would end up like this." He chuckled. 

"I'm sure you thought about it." She smirked. 

"You're telling me you didn't?"

"Can you blame me?" Steve brought her lips to his as his tongue pushed through. She moaned softly as Steve unbuttoned his shirt completely. Their kisses turned rough and Peggy couldn't wait any longer. Her hands began to unbuckle his belt as he chuckled. 

"So impatient." He mumbled against her lips. 

"Shut up." She giggled and unzipped his pants. 

*

After fifteen minutes, Steve and Peggy had gotten dressed but were too relaxed to get up and move around just yet. "I told you fifteen minutes wouldn't hurt." She said and stood up. He groaned in frustration. "Oh come on, get up."

"Fine but there better be a time when we can just lay down." Peggy raised her brow as he stood up. 

"Oh trust me, darling, there's going to be tons more of this." She smirked and began walking to the door. Steve stood there frozen and staring at her. 

"Hey! Wait up!" He ran to her and walked beside her to the car. "Does that mean I'm staying with you when we get back to New York because I don't want to intrude..." Peggy stopped walking and grabbed him by his collar. She pushed her lips against his slowly. This was more soft and loving than rough and wanting like the others before. She pulled back but kept her lips a centimeter away from his. Their eyes locked. 

"Of course you're staying with me. I wouldn't pass up the opportunity. When we get home, we are going to bring Daniel in, you'll clear your name, then we are going to my apartment and going to sleep. Okay?" 

"Y-yeah...okay..." He seemed calmer now. "I'd like that." She smiled wide and pecked his lips again. She pulled away again and began walking towards the car. 

"And besides," She called. "Can't get rid of me that easy." She turned her head over her shoulder and smirked at him. He bowed his head at the ground and smiled. Steve followed her to the car and saw Daniel sleeping in the back. "I can't wait for you to meet Howard." She said. 

"Howard?" He asked with a hint of jealousy. 

"My neighbor and one my closest friends."

"Ah..." He nodded his head. "Is he a good guy?" They sat down near the car on top of crates. 

"Yes and no." She laughed. "He sleeps with a lot of women but he doesn't know half of their names. He's a genius and he gives me advice on pretty much anything."

"If he helps you, he's alright in my book. I just can't wait to get out of here."

"You and me both darling."

*

Hours passed and Dugan should be arriving soon. Peggy fell asleep against Steve's shoulder as it landed. "Peggy." He whispered and shook her gently. Her eyes opened slowly. "Look." He pointed to the plane coming towards the runway. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "We can go home." He whispered. 

Peggy looked up to him and saw his eyes get a little glossy. She realized he hadn't really been in a home for over a year. He hasn't been able to be cozy on a couch and watch sitcoms all day. He hasn't felt home. This plane ride back to New York was a new beginning for him and he looked at it like it was sunshine after years of darkness. He was finally going home. 

The plane landed and Dugan walked over to them. "How was your vacation?"

"Chaotic. Terrifying. The usual." She said and opened the car door for Daniel. 

"I hear that, Ms. Carter." Dugan smiled. "Lets get 'im loaded up." He clapped his hands and took Daniel to the plane. Before walking up the steps, Peggy rubbed Steve's arm. 

"You ready?" She asked. 

"Yeah." He nodded and clenched his jaw. Peggy felt his arm tense. She saw he was nervous, like he was being let go from prison again. He hesitated at first, but slowly walked onto the plane with Peggy wrapped around his arm. 

"This should keep him locked up." Dugan said as he clicked the handcuffs on Daniel's wrists again.

"Thank you Dugan." Peggy said and he waved it off with a gracious smile. 

"If you'll take your seats, we can head home." Dugan said as he entered the cockpit. Steve sat down across from Peggy. He took the corner seat to keep an eye on Daniel. 

"Are you going to sleep?" She asked but he shook his head. "Steve..." He put a hand up to stop her from speaking. 

"I'm fine." Steve stood up and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "You should rest."

"So should you." He knelt on his knee in front of her. 

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on Daniel."

"I can do it while you sleep." He shook his head. 

"No Peg, it's better if you--"

"Steve!" He kept his eyes locked on hers. "You need to sleep. I know you say you're fine but please just do this for me." She pleaded. Steve put his palm on her cheek. 

"You rest, okay?" He begged and kissed her softly. 

"Kissing me won't fix anything." She said a softer tone. He kissed her again and again and again. 

"I'll make it up to you." 

"You better." He kissed her, longer this time, and then moved on to her cheek and forehead. "Promise me that you'll sleep as soon as we get home."

"I promise now rest those pretty eyes of yours."

"I think you being with me made you soft." She smiled and closed her eyes. 

"Probably." He whispered and moved away from her. Meanwhile, Peggy began to dream an hour after closing her eyes. 

_Peggy was lying on her bed with her laptop when Steve walked in, with only his boxers on and a cup of coffee in his hand. He leaned on the door frame with a smug look on his face. "I think I should hide all of your electronics for a day."_

_“I’m just--”_

_“Just what? Come on, come sit on the couch with me.” He took a few steps closer and knelt down on the bed. “Please?” He shuffled over, keeping her eyes locked on his, and slowly closing her laptop._

_“You’re a pain in the arse.” She smiled._

_“You’re the one who said yes.” He winked. “And the ring looks good on you anyways.” Peggy looked down and realized the stone on her finger. It was the most gorgeous piece of jewelry she’s ever laid eyes on._

_“I was looking at wedding plans if you must know.” He leaned forward and he was staring at her lips._

_“Oh really?”_

_“Mmhm.” Steve put the laptop on the floor beside the bed while his eyes were still locked on hers. He put his hands down beside her thighs and their lips were only centimeters apart._

_“The wedding can wait. I’d rather have this right now.”_

_“We will.” She laid down fully as he hovered over her. As he was about to finally kiss her, she interrupted, “After the wedding.”_

_“Aft-- no, no baby this is just practice.” He nervously laughed. Steve wanted her so bad. He decided to do something that was guaranteed to turn her on: kiss her neck. He pressed gentle kisses up and down her neck._

_“Steve…” He smirked, he knew it would work. “You bastard.”_

_“You love me.” He mumbled and she sighed, knowing he was right._

_“Yeah, yeah.”_

“Peggy?” Steve gently shook her awake. “We landed.” He smiled bright. Peggy sat up and peered out the window to see the ground zooming past. “Sleep well?”

“Fortunately but a little cold.”

“You shoulda told me. I woulda warmed you up.” Peggy stood up with a smile on her lips. She put her hand on his chest and kissed his cheek.

“You did in a way.” She mumbled.

“Huh?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Nothing.”

“Alright, we’re all good folks, time to get off the trolley.” Dugan called from the back. “Think you can handle getting him to the station?”

“Yeah, we’ll be alright. Thank you Dugan, for everything. I’ll be seeing you at Harvelle’s.” Peggy gave Dugan the money and waved goodbye as they took Daniel and headed off of the plane. Thompson was waiting for them beside a police cruiser.

“Jack.” Peggy said as she approached. She was smiling, happy to see her friend. They hugged and Jack patted her back as he laid eyes on Steve.

“Welcome back Stevo.” They shook hands and hugged briefly. “Thank you.” He whispered so only Steve could hear.

“My pleasure.” Steve said back. “Can we go? I’m feeling a little homesick.” Jack chuckled and slapped his back.

“Sure thing, buddy.” Jack moved over to Daniel in handcuffs. “Hey Danny boy.” He picked him up by his arm and shoved him into the back seat. He turned back to them. “Anyways, how are you guys doin’? And how’d he get shot?”

“Turns out he wasn’t the only person behind it. The man in the picture was in cahoots with Daniel. The three of us went to the Stork Club to one of Banner’s fundraisers and he said he was going to help us but the next time he pulled a gun on us. Steve saved me and we tricked them to leaving the building while we waited at the Stork Club. Banner apparently has anger issues and shot Daniel in the leg when they came back then Banner went up to where Steve and I were hiding. Steve shot him but also got shot himself. I patched him up, we called the police so they would find Bruce, then we handcuffed Daniel and waited for Dugan to come back.”

“Damn. You’ve been through a lot.” Thompson said. “You want a doctor to take a look at your shoulder?”

“Once everything is over and dealt with, sure.”

“Oh and Rogers? You’re gonna have to sit in the back with Daniel.” Peggy looked at Steve sympathetically but he just nodded and sat in the back. Everyone was in the car and they were driving to the station. It wasn’t a far ride but the trip felt long to Steve, someone who hasn’t been home in so long. “You guys wanna stop anywhere? Maybe see Ellen and Jo?”

“No, I just want to go home.” Peggy looked at him through the rear view mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is almost over :_( but I have a short story coming up after this which I'm developing a lot then I'll work on Compromised because I know you guys enjoy that one :)


	13. Their First Fight

“Wow.” Dooley mumbled. “I’m proud of you Officer Carter. You too Captain Rogers.”

“It's all thanks to her. I had no part really.” Peggy looked to him in disbelief.

“No, that’s not at all--”

“Even she claims you’re a hero. The news is all over this story so you might have an interview in your future.” Dooley walked away and Peggy turned around to Steve.

“You had no part? I’d probably be dead if it wasn’t for you.” He bowed his head down as Peggy placed her hand on his shoulder. “Are you ready to go home?” He nodded. They began walking to the street for a taxi.

“Am I going to meet Howard?”

“He’d love to meet you.” She smiled and he raised his eyebrow. “What? He gives me advice on everything. He needed to know who you are.”

“When did he know who I was?”

“The first day I opened your file.” She giggled. “I know you’re looking at me funny but have you seen yourself?”

The taxi pulled up and they both got in. They went to Harvelle's first to see Ellen and Jo. As soon as they walked in, Ellen's eyes lit up. "Steve! Peggy!" She rounded the bar and hugged them both. 

"Hey Ellen." Steve said as he embraced her. 

"How's my beautiful boy?" He rolled his eyes and smiled. 

"I'm alright." She moved on to Peggy. 

"Hello Ellen."

"And you, Peggy? How are you?"

"Much better." She smiled triumphantly. 

"Let me get you guys a drink." They walked to the bar and sat down. 

"Where's Jo?" Steve asked. 

"Don't know. What I do know is that she's out with this boy Dean and his brother Sam."

"Do you want me to find her? Bring her back?"

"No. She's in good hands. Remember John?" Steve nodded. "Dean and Sam are his sons. She'll be safe but being the mother I am, I'm worried." She gave them their drinks and looked to Steve and Peggy. "So where's Daniel?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice. 

"Prison." Peggy answered. "He killed Wanda." Ellen raised her eyebrows. 

"Really? Sure that boy's an ass but I didn't suspect him as a killer. He didn't hurt you the other day right?" Steve looked over to her with the same concerned eyes from before. 

"No, I'm fine." She looked back to Steve before looking at her hands. 

"Alright. I was about to kick his ass if he touched you."

"Thank you Ellen." They nodded in agreement and finished their drinks. 

"It's getting late." Steve said and Peggy looked over to him with a smirk. 

"I keep forgetting you were on a plane all day. Go get some rest you two." They nodded and said their goodbyes. "Oh, Steve?" He turned around. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

He pushed down his smile while a blush formed in his cheeks and he bowed his head to the ground. From that, Ellen could clearly tell where he'd be staying. She then looked over to see Peggy waiting by the door for him. He lifted his head back up to see Ellen's smile. "I guess everything worked out, huh?" He nodded. "What about all the other nights. You're with her too?"

"Yeah..." He said. 

"Alright well whenever you need a place to stay, my door's always open." Steve nodded and hugged her briefly before turning away and walking back to Peggy. They took a taxi back to her apartment and began walking up the stairs. 

"Where's Howard?"

"Peggy!" Howard called from the top. He was smiling so bright when he saw her. She looked different from the other days, happy. Then he saw the man walking with her and his grin grew. "And I know you!"

"I told you I talked about you."

"And I didn't doubt you." After a few more steps, Steve leaned next to her ear. "But when do we actually go home?" She smirked. 

"I'll make it fast." They reached the top of the stairs where Howard hugged her tight. He shook Steve's hand. 

"It's nice to finally meet you I'm--"

"Howard. Peggy's said some good things about you." He smiled. 

"Glad to hear you only said the good things." He nudged her with his elbow and winked. "You guys wanna come in for a drink?"

"Actually we just left the bar."

"Oh come on, at least sit for a little bit. I've missed you Pegs!" Peggy looked to Steve and nodded. 

"Alright. Maybe just for a few minutes." They walked into Howard's apartment and he walked to the bar while Steve sat on the couch and Peggy went to talk to Howard privately. "It was Daniel."

"Your best friend Daniel?" She nodded. "You put him in prison right?"

"Luckily but Steve was shot in his shoulder." Peggy looked over to him on the couch. She bit her lip before Howard snapped her out of it. 

"You do him yet?" He asked. 

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrow. 

"Did you do him yet?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

"So you did then." She rolled her eyes. "How many times?"

"Howard!" She yelled in a whisper. 

"More than once. You're too easy Peg." He laughed. She walked back and sat with Steve. Peggy sat on her side and propped her elbow up on the back of the couch. Howard soon joined them. 

"So Steve," He started. "How's it feel to be home?" He took a moment to think about it. 

"Refreshing." Steve nodded and looked to Peggy. "It feels good to be home."

"That's good to hear. We're glad to have you here." Howard gulped down a good portion of his drink. "I'm guessing you two had fun in Calcutta." Peggy shot daggers at Howard but he winked. 

"No Howard we didn't." Peggy said sternly. "A bit chaotic actually."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yes, well, that's what happens when you chase a homicidal maniac." Peggy looked to Steve who just looked so tired. "I think we're going to turn in Howard. It's been a long few days."

"Alright well I'll see you two tomorrow then." Steve and Peggy stood up and walked towards the door. 

"Thank you." Steve said once they were in the hall. "I like Howard but I really want to get home."

"I know the feeling." She unlocked the door and walked into her clean house. "I'm so glad to be home." She shut the door and locked it.

"Me too." He mumbled as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her. She giggled and turned around in his arm. 

“Eager, are we?” He made a hungry sound as he buried his face into her neck. Her fingers curled into his hair and she closed her eyes as he sucked her neck. Peggy walked backwards towards her bedroom. “This way.”

“Oh, and _I’m_ the eager one.” He chuckled. Peggy entered her bedroom and pushed Steve onto the bed. He sat up and tried to kiss her again until she put her finger on his lips to stop him.

“Uh, uh, uh.” She smirked. “You promised you’d sleep as soon as we got here.”

“I’m not tired. Maybe we could--” Peggy clashed her lips against his and pressed his back down into the mattress. She pulled away and jumped off the bed. 

“Go to sleep.” Peggy left the room, and Steve laid down. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Luckily he did but then he began to dream.

_Steve was in the humvee, back in Iraq. He parked between a couple buildings and everyone in his squad got out of the vehicle. Tony and Sam went around the car to follow Steve while Bucky was on the other side. Two loud shots. Two thuds behind Steve. He turned around and saw Sam and Tony dead with a shot between their eyes on both of them. He felt like he was out of his body. His mind was racing a thousand thoughts a minute. Everything was in slow motion._

_“Steve!” He heard his best friend’s voice like an echo. “Steve! Get in the car!” Now he heard it as clear as crystal and quickly went into the humvee. “Let’s get the hell outta here!” Steve turned the key and the engine roared. He put it in reverse and slammed the gas pedal. The vehicle lifted and went back down. Steve heard a crunch and immediately knew what he had just run over. Tony’s head. He was moving like a robot, only being able to see what was happening but not really comprehending or feeling. As he turned his car, another shot rang through his ears. He turned to see how Bucky would’ve reacted only to find a red trail dripping down his nose. Steve averted his eyes like a reflex. His body went numb, his hands were shaking, all color in his face left his body. “B...B-Bucky…” His voice was hoarse and he didn’t hear himself yelling. The shot still rang in his ears but something strange happened. Something he didn’t remember._

_The car was shaking and his vision blurred._

Steve’s eyes flickered open. Peggy was shaking him and he sat up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. “I told you I don’t go to sleep.”

“You’ve slept before without any nightmares.” Steve recalled the only times he’s actually fallen asleep on the trip to Calcutta: the trip there and when he passed out. He couldn’t really pinpoint on why he didn’t have nightmares until it hit him. Each time he fell asleep, Peggy was in the room with him but just now, she had left. Without her, he has nightmares. “Peggy, do you think you could…would you mind if--”

“I’d love to.” Peggy kissed his cheek and stood up to put comfortable clothes on. Steve also took off his jeans to get more comfortable while Peggy took off her pants and slipped on a long tee shirt. Then she quickly laid down in Steve’s arms. He held onto her tight, not daring to let go. Steve buried his nose in her hair and placed a kiss on her shoulder. She smiled and closed her eyes.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

*

Hours later, it was morning and Steve had woken up a few minutes before Peggy. He watched her rest, careful not to wake her. He loves how messy her hair got and he realized her makeup was still on, not that she would look any less beautiful without it. _She looks like an angel._ Steve thought and smiled to himself. Usually, he’d go make coffee but he wasn’t sure when he’d get another chance to see this again. _She is definitely an angel. Without her, I’d still be in prison._ Steve realized and thought he should say something when she woke.

Within a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open and Steve looked away as if he wasn’t watching. She smiled when she looked to him. “Good morning, my darling.” Peggy stretched and snuggled up to his chest again. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her again. She propped herself up on her elbow and played with Steve’s hair. “Sweet dreams?”

“Yeah.” He said in his sleepy voice, making Peggy smile. “Probably the best sleep I’ve had in awhile.”

“Good.” She kissed his cheek and wiggled out of his arms. “I’ll go make coffee.”

“Okay.” He mumbled as Peggy walked out of the room. He stood up and decided to follow her to the kitchen. He hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder. “Thank you.” He whispered and her eyebrow raised.

“For what?”

“Saving me, giving me a second chance. If it weren’t for you, I-I would’ve been waking up on a crappy mattress behind bars. Without you, I would have been beaten up again because people thought I killed her. I wouldn’t have been here right now. So… thank you.” Peggy smiled to herself.

“You’re too sweet.” Her eyes were glossy and her smile was so bright. She wiggled around in her arms to face him. “But obviously there has to be a catch.” He tilted his head and smiled out of confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Usually a person doesn’t say such nice things unless they were about to confess something. So, out with it.” He sighed and bowed his head.

“I’ve been thinking…” He let go of her and walked to the table. She placed his cup of coffee in front of him and put her hands on her hips while waiting for his explanation. Just then, as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she felt lost. She had an out-of-body experience. Peggy felt numb. Steve saw it in her eyes and regretted ever mentioning it to her. She didn’t really know how to react. Should she react in anger, sadness, or try to support him? Naturally, it was all three but she needed some time to process this first. He took a deep breath and stood up from the table to try and hug her but she took a step back. Her eyes wandering anywhere else but to him. Just then, with those seven words, Peggy’s heart sunk and she felt ill. With those seven words, her vision was fuzzy and her heart pounding in her chest. She heard it and felt it as if someone was playing her like a drum. And those seven little words: “I’ve been thinking about serving again.”

Peggy walked out of the room feeling lost and numb. So many emotions were coming at her but she didn’t know which one to feel. Steve chased after her but stopped in front of her locked bedroom door. “Peggy…” He said softly. “Open up.”

Peggy sat on the floor and brought her knees up to her chest. She didn’t know how to feel. Peggy thought that if he was going to go back, she should be cherishing every single moment with him, but part of her needed time alone to process. Everything was going right, there had to be something to end that. She heard Steve lightly tap on the door. “Peggy… please.” The next thing she heard was Steve leaning his head on the wall. _Guess he isn’t going anywhere either._ She thought.

After several hours, Peggy had processed the situation and didn’t want to let go of him just yet. He had been her salvation, her solace, something to keep her calm. She heard shuffling outside of the door and more a few minutes later then the front door opening and closing. Peggy crawled over to the door and opened to see a letter on the ground. She picked it up and read it.

_Peggy,_

_I’m sorry. I don’t want to serve to get away from you, the complete opposite actually. I’m going because I’m scared. Stupid reason, right? Anyways, after Bucky passing I’ve been scared to go back into the field and do my duty as a soldier but I’ve realized that that shouldn’t be holding me back. I need to face my fears and with that I think I’ll grow to be a better person. It’ll be hell without you, I know that, because you’re my support. You keep me sane, and I [smudged as if he erased something] want you to know that facing my fears will make me a stronger person. Hopefully we can resolve this because knowing that you’re hurting is killing me. I’m not trying to make you pity me but hopefully if you find the time to forgive me (if you do), I’ll be able to explain this better._

_If you want to talk, I’ll be at Harvelle’s._

_Steve._

Peggy understood. Losing his best friend would usually prevent him from going out into the field again but, like he said in his letter, he wants to grow stronger. She knows Steve is already strong but maybe this will help him somehow. She wondered what the smudged part of the letter was. Right now, she’s going to wait. For a little bit longer, until she can’t bear it. Living life before his case reopened was so much easier but now that Peggy knew who Steve was, she doesn’t want to live without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How is everyone?


	14. Drafted

Peggy woke up that morning feeling cold. She missed his warmth, his scent, the feeling of his hair, his sleepy voice, and his smile after waking up. She missed _him_. Peggy started her morning off by draining the cold coffee from yesterday. She then remade coffee and breakfast, took a shower, and dressed. She made sure her curls were pristine, as always, and put on her makeup. Peggy needed someone to talk to but anyone except Howard. Besides, he was at work anyways. She went to the Automat to talk to Angie, hopefully the diner wouldn’t be too lively. The little bell rang and she sat at her favorite booth. Soon enough, Angie was walking over with a smile which soon faded when she saw how upset Peggy was. 

“English, what’s wrong?” Angie sat across from her.

“Plenty of things.” She sighed. “To begin with, I had a restless night. Nothing to hold when I’m sleeping besides the pillow that slightly smells like him.”

“Him? Him, who? Steve?” Peggy nodded. “So you guys are…?”

“There isn’t a label but we know.” Peggy clarified. “I had constant dreams of what happened in Calcutta. It was chaotic to say the least.”

“You were there with Steve, I heard. I’m gonna guess that’s where the relationship blossomed.” Angie lightly teased.

“We had a fight yesterday. It began in the morning when we were having coffee. He was saying all of these sweet things so obviously he was hiding something. He said he wanted to go back and serve.”

“Oh, Peg…” Angie reached out and put her hand on top of Peggy’s.

“I ran to my room and locked myself in for hours. He sat beside the door and waited but then he just went to the bar. He left a note and honestly I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. It was irrational and-and wrong... and I just want him back. I miss him terribly.” She felt tears sting the back of her eyes. Peggy looked up to see how Angie was reacting. Her eyebrows slanted and her eyes widened slightly. Peggy’s voice was hoarse. “I-I love him, Angie.”

“Then go to him, Peggy. If you love him cherish him for as long as you can. Forgive him, beg him to come home.”

She hailed a taxi to Harvelle’s. Butterflies flew through her stomach and her hands were shaking. It felt like the ride there was taking forever even though there wasn’t any traffic. After what felt like hours, the taxi pulled into the lot and Peggy exited the car after paying. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the bar. The small bell rang over her head and she laid eyes on Steve. His posture was slumped over and he had a glass of whiskey in his hand. It was way too early to drink and Peggy immediately felt guilty. Ellen saw her and she went into the back room. Steve finally turned to her and turned back. He wiped his nose and sniffled. Clearly, he’s upset.

Peggy carefully walked towards him, keeping her head down. When she sat on the stool beside him, he was forced to look at her. “Peggy, I’m so--”

“You can serve.” She said softly. “It isn’t my decision to make. You want to face your fears and you can. It isn’t up to me.”

“But I hurt you.” He said in his wobbly voice.

“So? I’ll get over it when you get back.” She rubbed his back and tried to catch his eye. He was staring down at his glass of whiskey.

“It’s going to be hard to leave.”

“Steve, you aren’t going to hurt me.”

“No, for me.” He smiled briefly but it quickly faded. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“Well we could fight.” His head snapped to her and his eyebrows raised. “If we get into a fight, it will be easier to storm out. When you come back, the arrival will be so much sweeter.” He smiled softly and looked back to his drink.

“I’ll know it’s fake.” He sniffled again and cleared his throat.

“Then I’ll make it seem real.”

“Don’t make it seem too real. I would like to come back, you know.” He chuckled and she lightly laughed.

“I know, darling. Now, can you please come home?” He turned his head and met her eyes. He looked down and back up because he couldn’t resist the chocolate color. Steve nodded. They walked out of Harvelle’s and hailed a cab to take them back to Peggy’s. Howard wasn’t there to greet them, which she was grateful for. “When do you think you’ll get called in?”

“Couple weeks.” She nodded.

“Good because I’d like to cherish the time we have together before you go.” She smirked. 

They walked into the apartment and Peggy locked the door. She pulled Steve close and kissed him hard. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist. Steve walked her into a wall and pressed her hips into it. She moaned at the impact and he smirked then moved down to her neck.

“So you’re not mad right?” He said breathlessly.

“No.” She replied and Steve picked her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. She shrieked at surprise and laughed while trying to kiss him.

“Awesome.” He muttered and walked to her bedroom.

*

They both tried to catch their breath as they lay there flat on their backs. Peggy still dressed in her bra while Steve was completely naked under the sheets. Peggy looked over to him and wryly smiled. “You’re getting better.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” He squinted his eyes and smirked as he turned to look at her.

“You were a virgin, what? Three days ago?” He rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to rub it in.” He muttered and sat up.

“If anything, I envy you.” He turned to her and raised his eyebrow. “My first time was a mistake. I regret it happened.”

“ _My_ first time wasn’t a mistake.” He winked at her and stood up. Peggy watched him stretch. She loved the indents he had all over his back and she absolutely loved his body. He pulled his boxers back on and laid down next to her on the bed. Peggy played with his hair and put his head beside her. He closed his eyes and continued to be pet like a dog.

“Are there women in Iraq?” He opened one eye and looked at her. He took a deep breath, closed his eye, and nuzzled closer to her.

“Yes.” He smirked “Why? Jealous?” She rolled her eyes. “You are!”

“I haven’t seen you in uniform yet and I can’t imagine what those girls get to see all the time.”

“I’ll make sure you see it.” He mumbled.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good or bad thing.” Peggy was still mindlessly dragging her fingers through his hair. He absolutely adored her touch.

“Why?”

“It could end in three ways. I would be drooling over you, I would start crying because you’d be leaving, or I would tear them right off you.” He hummed and smiled.

“I like the idea of one and three but two, I don’t know. You don’t need me to live. I mean hopefully you’ll miss me but you can go on with life and I’ll be back in a couple months.”

“Don’t talk like that.” He opened his eyes and moved so he was now hovering over her but his chin rested on her stomach. He held her lower half as best he could on top of the sheets. “I need you here.”

“You don’t. You want me here. For whatever reason, I don’t know.” Hearing him say that broke her heart. Now that she knows him, she doesn’t want to live without him. Ever.

“No, Steve, I need you. You saved me in more ways than one.” He leaned up and placed a passionate, chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away slowly and they opened their eyes at the same time to meet each other’s. They stared intently at one another with so much love.

“I’m gonna miss this.” He confessed while she still played with his hair.

“Well, we’ll have communication, right?”

“Of course. I can send letters, call you, I’ll--”

“You can call me?” He nodded, she smiled. Peggy slumped her head back onto the pillow. “And I thought I’d be going months without hearing your voice.” He smiled at that, knowing she felt a similar feeling towards him. “I want a picture before you leave.”

“Only if you’re in it too.” She was smiling. “Honestly, though, I will miss this.” She took a deep breath.

“Me too.”

“I’ll be thinking of you though. Every morning, night, afternoon. Just please, whenever I call, pick up the phone.”

“Don’t worry, darling, it won’t get to the second ring.” She patted the side of his head and he moved up for a peck but it was far too hot. Soon enough, he was under the covers again, hovering over Peggy. Her nails were no longer dragging through his hair but they were scratching his scalp, egging him on. His hands still traveled her body, learning its terrain.

*

Weeks passed and it was his last day in New York. They’ve been pissing each other off all day so it would make it easier for Steve to leave. Every time he said he would do something, Peggy would do it just before he does, leaving him irritated and frustrated.

“Peggy, I said I would do the dishes.” He sighed when he saw her drying the counter with a towel.

“Well they’re done so…” She walked out of the kitchen and Steve rolled his eyes. There was a growing tension between them and something was bound to snap.

“Can I do laundry at least?” He sighed out of frustration and turned to see her walking down the hall.

“Already done.” He rolled his eyes again and followed her.

“You know, I’d like to do one thing around this house.” His hands were stuffed in his pockets.

“Well it’s already done. All of it.”

“All thanks to you.” He mumbled under his breath with a hint of attitude.

“Excuse me?” She said and turned to him with her hands on her hips. Both of them desperately avoided each other’s eyes.

“You never let me do anything around the house!” His voice was raised slightly.

“Maybe because every time you do something, it’s wrong. Because every time you do something, I have to come in and redo it.” She crossed her arms tightly and walked slowly towards him.

“Bullshit.” He scoffed and walked towards the bedroom. She followed. Steve walked over to the newly-made bed and pulled the sheets off of one side.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She said as soon as she saw the ruffled sheets. This was hard for both of them. They wanted to fight with the least bit of anger they had just so it hurt less when he had to leave. It was heartbreaking for both of them. “Are you even going to lay in bed?”

“Oh no, of course not. I just decided to fuck up your day.” He said as he laid down.

“I’m getting a drink.”

“Good. Maybe I can have some peace and quiet.” He said as Peggy left the room. She had heard what he said and didn’t particularly care for it. She began to play music. Loud music. Steve took a pillow and pushed it against his ears but to no use. He stood up and marched over to where Peggy was. She was leaning on the counter with a glass of whiskey in her hand. Her face was smug and he could tell she was trying to look relaxed but her body was tense. Steve walked over to the music player and unplugged it. Her mouth gaped open and he left the room. 

A few minutes went by and Peggy was still drinking her whiskey in the kitchen. Her mind was racing, should she try to piss him off more? No. She thought and continuously sipped her drink. Steve stepped in.

He was dressed in his uniform.

It was green camouflage and he worse tan work boots. The name on his shirt, ‘Rogers’ and on the other tag, ‘U.S. Army.’ He held an olive green hat in his hands along with a suitcase wrapped around his body by a strap. Peggy felt in her heart, all the previous anger melt away like plastic on a hot day. Her eyes grew wide and her body felt numb. She placed the glass on the counter and rubbed her lips together. Peggy knew this was coming but she didn’t know when. He looked sad, sorrowful. She felt the same way. He was biting on the inside of his cheek and kept his feet planted on the ground so he could prevent himself from going over there and hugging her. Peggy felt a prickle in her eyes and her nose began to run slightly. Steve couldn’t do this anymore. He began walking towards her with his head down.

“Don’t you dare come near me.” She said in a wobbly voice. Peggy still tried to keep their angry banter up but any feelings of anger were long gone. Steve kept walking towards her. “Get out of my house.” A tear came down. “Steve…” He wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder. Her hands clawing at his shoulder blades as he pulled away. Steve kissed her forehead and let go of her. He stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and looked back to her, in the eye.

“I love you.”

His eyes looked down then back up to her. That was the first time he said it. It just made it worse for Peggy. Steve left the room and Peggy heard the front door open then close. She sat down on the floor as tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn’t leave it like this. He shouldn’t be out of the building yet. 

Peggy ran towards the front door and walked outside to the loft. She put her hands on the banister and looked down to see Steve almost at the bottom of the steps.

“Steve!” He whipped his head around and looked up at her. She bit her lip, trying to prevent the tears. “I love you.” She called. Steve smiled as his eyes grew glossier. He dropped his bag and put his hat on top of it then he ran up the stairs to her. His boyish grin growing as he was nearing her. As he reached the top he picked her up and held her close. She started giggling and immediately felt better now that he was hugging her. “Steve.” She laughed. “I hate to be a downer but it’d be best if you went.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” He said as he put her back on her feet. “I just couldn’t leave without holding you again.”

They locked eyes and Steve began to tear up. He sniffled and tore himself away from her gaze. “I, uh, I should go.” She nodded. “Go to Howard if you feel lonely. The last thing I want is for you to get sad.” She nodded again. “I’ll write you.” He pulled himself away from her and reluctantly walked down the stairs. As he descended the stairs, Peggy watched him leave. “Just remember, this isn’t goodbye.” 

“I know.” She sighed and leaned on the banister. He picked up his bag and hat and slung it over his shoulder. He turned to her and looked up before blowing a kiss her way. 

“I’ll see you later.” He called and walked towards the main entrance door. Peggy heard it close and a tear ran down her cheek.

“You okay, Peg?” Howard opened his door with a smoothie in his hand and a bright yellow straw between his lips. She took a moment to tear her eyes away from the bottom of the stairs and looked his way.

She nodded. “Yeah. I-I think I’ll be okay.” Howard walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Howard.”

“No problem, sweetheart.” He patted her shoulder and started walking back to his door. “If you need or want anything, just knock.”

“How’s that girl you like? Dottie, was it?” He stopped and turned on his heel.

“Things didn’t work out with her. I met someone new though.”

“What? Another crush?” She gasped.

“Sorta.” He put his hands on his hips. “Why, Peg? You jealous?” He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

“What’s her name?” He turned around and started walking toward his door again. 

“Name’s Maria. You’d like her.” She nodded and he walked back into his apartment before shutting the door. She smiled and went back into her cold apartment. It wasn’t cold before, it only felt cold now because there’s one less person in it. She dropped her hands to her side and took a deep breath before fully entering. She closed the door and the sound bounced off the walls. She had the place to herself now. Peggy leaned on the door and looked around her empty apartment. She felt sad, at loss, now that Steve was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple more chapters left :_(


	15. A Few Letters and His Voice

Over the course of a couple months, they hadn’t written much. They were afraid the yearning for each other would grow but Peggy never lit up so much until she saw Steve’s name written across an envelope. She always opened his letters like a child opening a present on Christmas day. Peggy kept every single one and would read them when she was feeling down.

_Peggy,_

_I miss you so much. I wish I had taken a picture with me but I’m out of luck. Right now, I’m surrounded by work-out junkies and assholes who don’t have any respect for this country or our enemies. Cocky sons of bitches… Anyways, I hope you’re doing okay and you’ve been noticed at work for your bravery, confidence, and brains. You’re way more than just a girl who gets the coffee. I know this sounds cheesy but I’m counting every second until I leave this place. Yeah, I know I joined and I don’t regret it but being away from you is so much harder than I could imagine. I’m one step away from stealing a jet and making my way over to New York. Tell Howard I said hi, and if you ever get a chance to stop by at Harvelle’s, tell Ellen and Jo I’m thinking of them. I sent them letters too, but I just want them to know._

_I sleep a little better now, I guess. There’s a few sleepless nights but way less than before. Probably thanks to you. You cured me I think. You saved me… again. I know I’m out here doing ‘heroic’ things but you’re the real hero. I miss you, baby. Love you so, so much. 10 months._

_Steve._

Peggy kept reading her favorites.

_Peggy,_

_I got your letter and I must say, it brings me joy when I see your handwriting. Thank you for sending that lovely picture of us. You know the one, the black and white picture of me kissing your cheek while you’re so caught up in laughter. I love seeing that and I can’t wait to get back to it. It's tedious over here. Not that I expected any less, but there’s been a few attacks recently. I can’t tell you where I’m stationed, but to be honest, I’m a little scared. Don’t worry though, I’ve got great people around me and I work best under pressure. If you must know, there are a few ladies in my squad (hopefully you’re getting jealous). They’ve flirted a tiny bit but I let them know subtly during our conversations. I’ve been talking about you a lot I guess because the people in my squad say I’m obsessed. How can I not be? With a beautiful person like yourself, an amazing personality, confidence, that accent… You know I love you and, dear God, baby you’re sexy. I want to feel your warmth again. I’m craving for your touch. I miss the way you used to play with my hair. I’m beginning to forget the feeling which makes me sad. Love you, darling. 8 months._

_Steve._

She absolutely loved that one. She misses the feeling of his hair too. The way the smooth bristles grazed her fingers, it was so soft and mesmerizing. Peggy couldn’t wait until he got back. She began reading another and another after that.

_Peggy,_

_I’m starting to think that the whole fight thing we wanted to do so it makes it easier for me to leave, was a bad idea. Or a good one. I’m not sure. It hurt though, I saw it in your eyes too. I hate yelling at you or getting yelled at by you. It’s not fun but honestly I’d love to hear you scream at me right now. As long as I get to hear you. The bad part of it is that I can’t stop thinking about what I said to you. I know you don’t think about it as much as I do but anyways, the good part was seeing you mad. Don’t get me wrong, I love seeing you smile and to be in your loving presence but there was just something I couldn’t quite understand. I think it was the way you walked towards me or the way you said something sarcastically and sighed afterwards. The way you rolled your eyes or put your hands on your hips. I think that’s what broke me. Literally everything you do amazes me. Damn, I just realized I’m practically drooling over you. Not surprised though, have you seen yourself? I know I haven’t recently but I can still hear your accent, still smell your perfume, feel your soft skin, taste your lips, and imagine your face. That beautiful face of yours gets me dizzy. I love the way your hair just falls flawlessly on your shoulders. The way your cheeks have that sweet pink tinge. The way your beautiful red lips quirk up into a smirk or smile. Everything about you is perfect, but don’t get me started on those eyes. The dark brown I get so lost in. You say the color brown is boring but when we first met and I looked into your eyes, brown was my favorite color. It's been ever since. They’re so intense it startles me sometimes. Do you even know how beautiful you are? 6 months._

_Steve._

She smiled because the way he spoke about her was like he was just falling in love but really he found love when he shook her hand in the interrogation room.

_Peggy,_

_I’m so tired but I’m writing this now anyways because I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. You’re what keeps me going in the field. I know in all of these letters I’ve been repeating myself in a way because I talk about how beautiful and how in love with you I am, but it’s hard to express something so strong in words. I don’t know how to describe what I’m feeling. I guess in a way, I’m like a man who’s been growing up in darkness for years only to find the exit and see the sun for the first time. It's just so beautiful and captivating and I wanted to learn more about it while I'm bathing in the light. It's almost like a dream. I don’t know how else to really describe it. Okay, seriously though, I need to go to sleep. I love you, I do, and I would write to you if I could describe my feelings or have something interesting going around me but I’m sure you don’t want to hear about it so I’ll spare you. Goodnight from my end, love. 4 months!!_

_Steve._

That was the most recent letter she received. After living in a cold apartment for seven months, the letters warmed the place up. She couldn’t wait to hear his voice though. He hadn’t called yet because he’s been busy but he promised that he ever gets a second, he’ll call. Yes, he could have called while writing his letter but he wouldn’t know what to say. She also felt the same way, until her phone rang that afternoon. She was off of work and just laying around her empty apartment. Peggy heard it ring and hurried over to it. She promised it would never go to the second ring.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Peggy!” Steve cried out. Peggy felt herself forming tears and they were just about to fall at the sound of his voice. “Thank God you answered.”

“I would never decline your call, Steve.” She hasn’t said his name in so long. It sounded foreign.

“Baby, I, uh, I need to talk to you.” He sounded worried and rushed. She didn’t like where this was going.

“About?”

“I’m in danger. I’m out in the field right now and I’m outnumbered. The target my squad is after is in the area but he has more guys than we imagined. I’m behind cover but I figured I should call you if I--”

“Don’t say it. Steve, I know you love me but get off the phone and get out of there.” She talked calmly towards him but her stomach sunk on the other end.

“I can multitask.” She rolled her eyes and heard gunshots on his end. They were so close, it was probably his gun. “Remember a while ago when I was shot in the arm and I passed out?”

“Of course.”

“Well what I wanted to say was-- _fuck!_ ” He yelled and began to breathe heavily. He was mumbling more curse words under his breath.

“What happened?”

“Bullet grazed my fucking ear." He sighed as more gunshots were heard in the background. "Anyways, I wanted to say that the first day I met you, I thought of Christmas morning.” He was breathing heavy due to the pain in his ear. “You know, when you’re a kid and you wake up feeling so happy because there’s presents waiting for you downstairs. You look at the tree and it’s glowing with reds and greens then you look out the window and see the snow falling. The windows are chilled and Santa ate the cookies you set out for him. It’s this feeling of ecstasy because it’s Christmas. You know what I mean right?”

“Yes, Steve, I know exactly what you mean.” Even over the phone Steve could make her blush.

“Good because I really had to get that off my chest.” Peggy heard more shooting. “Peggy.”

“I’m here.”

“I want you to know that if anything happens to me, I--”

“This isn’t goodbye, Steve.” There was a loud thud.

No answer.

Peggy looked at her phone to see if it was a problem on her end, her phone was perfectly fine. She was having an out-of-body experience, her mind was racing, serious tunnel vision, her head ached, her heart beating like a racehorse, everything went numb and all she could hear in the back was distant shooting.

“Steve?” She yelled for him. “Steve!”

No answer.

Peggy sat on the kitchen tile and pulled her knees up to her chest. She was crying but kept the phone close to her ear in case he answered again.

He didn’t answer and the phone hung up.

*

“Then it went silent?” Howard asked as he leaned over and rubbed Peggy’s back. She nodded as she shook violently out of fear of the unknown. She cradled her head in her hands as tears rode the puffy hills of her red cheeks.

“What if--what if he just--”

“No, Peggy. Don’t do that to yourself. Steve could be fine.”

“You see? You said could! You’re doubting it too.”

“Peggy, I--”

“Forget it. I need to go to Harvelle’s anyways to talk to Ellen. She needs to know.” She said darkly.

“Peggy! Don’t--” She slammed his door shut and walked down the stairwell. Howard stopped in front of the bar before grabbing a glass and throwing it across the room. “Fuck!” He muttered. The glass shattered on the wall and Howard grabbed a bottle of rum then headed to his room.

*

Meanwhile, Peggy arrived at Harvelle’s and walked in to see Ellen with a broken smile on her face.

“Haven’t seen you in a while. Keeping busy?” It’s true. Peggy hasn’t been to the bar in a few weeks because she’s been assigned more and more cases, that she’s been solving frequently. She stayed silent as Ellen looked at the sadness on her face. “What’s wrong, honey? Is it Steve? Did something happen to Steve?” Ellen put her hand over her mouth to prevent the constant questions. Peggy nodded and Ellen whispered, “Oh, god…”

“H-he called me this afternoon. Voice shaking, slightly yelling over the gunfire in the background. He sounded scared.” Peggy winced as a stray tear ran down. “He started saying things like it was goodbye, I… I--”

“It’s okay, honey. Take it slow.” Peggy nodded.

“He was talking like it was the end. He told me things he’s been waiting to say for a while. When he finished, he sighed in relief and kept saying that something might happen to him. Then… then…” She took a deep breath as more tears fell down. “Then he called for me, I answered, then it went quiet. I called for him again and again but he didn’t answer. He was… _gone._ ” Peggy felt her heart sink again and the pit of her stomach felt heavy. Her hands were shaking, her vision blurry, and her head pounding against her temples. Ellen looked down at the bar top and tapped her fingers as she tried to think of why he couldn’t answer.

“Maybe the signal crapped out.” Peggy shook her head.

“I heard a thud and the gunfire in the back. It was only him I couldn’t hear.”

“Shot out of his hand?” She shook her head again.

“It would have been damaged.”

Ellen rounded the bar with her fingertips pulling on her lip. She sat on the stool next to Peggy.

“I don’t know, sweetie, but if something happened to him, I would have felt it. I’m sure you would too. Right now you’re feeling fear. I just know that in my heart Steve is okay. I feel the same thing for Jo. When my friend John died, I felt funny, like something was wrong. A few months after that, his two boys come walking into my bar saying he was dead. It’s like a connection, you just feel it.” Peggy nodded.

“Thank you, Ellen.”

“Peggy, would you… would you mind bringing some letters from Steve over here so I could read them. He doesn’t write me as much as he does you.” Peggy nodded and pulled them out of her purse. Ellen was surprised she had them on hand.

“I keep them everywhere I go.” Ellen nodded knowingly and began reading the four letters from Steve. It took several minutes until all of the letters were read through.

“He loves you.” Ellen said as she was nearing the end of the fourth letter.

“I know.” Peggy smiled, while biting her nails--one of Peggy’s bad habits when she’s nervous about something. “I miss him.”

“We all do, honey.” Ellen rubbed Peggy’s arm. “Even Jo. It looks like she can’t be bothered but she misses him too.” Ellen turned around to see Jo and Dean flirting behind her. “He’ll come back though. He always does.” Peggy nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE STORY IS ENDING SOON OMG


	16. Welcome Home, Soldier

Weeks went by and Peggy’s day had been long. She shuffled back into her empty apartment with the same monotone voice and blank expression. She’s sick of having to go home everyday with nothing to be happy about. Sure, she’s saving people from the dangers of man everyday and sure she puts on a smile at work but there was an empty pit inside of her. Steve belongs there. She misses him dearly, hugging his pillow to find comfort in sleeping every night. It no longer smelled like him but it provided Peggy something to hold. Sometimes she placed his mug across from her in the morning so it felt like he was there but the more she did it, the lonelier she felt. Peggy even sprayed some of his cologne around the house so it smelled like he had just walked through the halls. The scent couldn’t compare to his natural aroma but it helped.

As Peggy shut the door, she shuffled through her mail. One from the bank, two from magazines, and then her favorite piece of mail: a letter from Steve. She tore it open and threw the rest of her mail on the floor. Peggy sat on the floor, back leaning on the couch, and bit her nail as her eyes frantically read the page.

_Peggy,_

_I’m fine. I’m so sorry. I know what you probably thought but I promise you I’m fine. Oh Jesus, you were probably scared. Damn, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m an idiot, you know that better than anyone. What really happened was when I was talking to you, I was shot in the stomach. The phone dropped and my friend covered my mouth so the enemy wouldn’t know I was wounded. The phone is gone and my wound is recovering nicely. The only thing that hurt the most was the thought of leaving you scared that I died. I wrote this as soon as I got back but I don’t know how long it takes for my messages to get to you. I hope you’re safe and that you went to Ellen or Howard for comfort. You have a lot of people that love you over there and one across seas. Hopefully you didn’t do anything rash._

_I’m missing your scent. I guess it’s been too long. I have nothing hugging me when I go to sleep. Maybe you feel the same. It’ll all be over soon baby, I promise you that.  
I love you._

_Steve._

Peggy wiped away her happy tears. She was so extraordinarily glad he was okay. She decided it'd be best to go see Ellen and tell her in person that he was okay rather than over the phone. She walked out of her apartment and knocked on Howard’s door.

“Howard!” She banged three times and put her ear to the door but heard nothing. She assumed he must have been out then. Whatever, she thought and went to Harvelle’s.

*

As soon as she got there and the little bell over the door rang, everyone’s heads spun around to her. It was weird, there was more people there than usual. Angie, Howard, Natasha, Ellen, and Jo. They were all there. Peggy tilted her head and walked up to them. 

“What are you all doing here?”

“Well you’ve been coming here a lot lately. Wanted to see who’s liquor you’ve been drinkin’.” Howard said and held up his glass to her.

“I’m always here on Fridays.” Natasha clarified and Peggy nodded.

“I knocked on your door but ya didn’t answer. Figured I try here.” Angie said and smiled to Peggy.

“I just got home. You must have just missed me.” Peggy told her.

“That’s okay. You’re here now, English.”

“Ellen, I just got a letter from Steve.” Peggy hurried to the counter top and leaned her arms on it. “He’s okay.”

“I know, honey.” Ellen said. Her eyes were lit up and the smile on her face was real.

“Did you get a letter too?” Ellen shook her head. Just then, the bell rung on the front door. Peggy turned around and…

There he was.

Peggy turned her body around fully to see Steve in his military uniform. His blue eyes shining and a watery smile on his face. Peggy’s eyes became glossy and her legs became numb. She walked slowly up to him with her eyes never leaving his. As they came toe to toe, she skimmed all over his body trying to see if he was transparent because surely this couldn’t be real. Then she felt his fingers hook around her hand and press them on his chest. She could feel him. She could feel his heartbeat.

“See? Solid as a rock.” He whispered to her. Peggy rubbed her lips together and looked back into his eyes. The ocean blue. Then his scent creeped up on her nose. She closed her eyes and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. She missed this. It was familiar but forgotten among the other memories. She pulled back and put her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch and sighed in relief.

“Welcome back.” Peggy was careful not to let her voice crack.

“Thank you.” He muttered as he bent down to kiss her cheek. She smiled wide and he grinned when he pulled back. “I missed that smile.” She giggled.

“Kiss already!” Howard called which earned him a punch from Natasha, a slap at the back of the head from Ellen, and Angie stomped on his toes.

Peggy rolled her eyes but still looked at Steve. He didn’t stop watching her either. “I’m going to need a drink.”

“You and me both.” Steve said and lead her to the group at the bar.

They took shots in celebration, but Peggy and Steve both have a high tolerance in alcohol. Even though they were secluded in their groups of friends--Peggy with Angie and Howard while Steve was with Ellen, Jo, and Natasha--they kept their eyes locked on each other. They both wanted to be alone but the people around them wanted to talk as if nothing had changed. Two people in love, nine months away from each other, and an equal yearning for each other. Both were surprised they didn’t jump over the bar and run to each other. Peggy faked a yawn and Steve did the same.

“You tired, Peg?” Howard asked and wiggled his eyebrows. She shot daggers.

“I am actually. I’ve had a long day.” Howard smirked to her and Angie crushed his toes again. Steve made the same excuse and they stood at the same time. Peggy walked over to him, Ellen, Jo, and Natasha. He stretched his arms out and she wrapped herself around him.

“Ready to go?” She nodded against his chest. “We’re gonna head in for the night, Ellen.”

“Welcome back, honey.” Ellen nodded to him and smiled.

“Thank you.” Peggy loosened her grip and walked beside him towards the door. “Goodnight everyone. Thank you for making it a warm welcome back.” They all waved goodbye and Peggy and Steve were finally alone. They hailed a cab back to the apartment and they never looked away from each other’s eyes.

“Coming home two months early, huh?” She said as they walked up the stairs.

“Figured I’d surprise you. It was always a nine month thing.” She looked back at him and smiled. As they reached the top of the stairs, Peggy turned around after unlocking the door and backed up while wrapped her arms around his neck. He kicked the door shut and they locked eyes.

“I missed you, Steve.” She said as they walked backwards towards the bedroom.

“Missed you too, baby.” He mumbled and bent down to kiss her shoulder. He made his way up her neck then her cheek and finally her lips. They stopped moving when they finally kissed. It’s been nine months without each other. He took his hands off her waist and moved them up to her face. He caressed her cheeks as he kissed her sweetly. Peggy put her hand on his chest and felt his heart pounding rapidly. He was warm and soft, just as she remembers. They pulled back, reluctant to let go, and leaned each other’s foreheads on one another. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” They both smiled and pecked again while she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Steve pushed the bedroom door open with his back and locked it.

*

They lay there with smiles on their faces. Steve was hugging her waist and rested his chin on her stomach while she dragged her fingers through his hair. He was slowly falling asleep due to Peggy’s hands in his hair, he could feel her heartbeat, and the way her stomach would go up slightly when she breathed.

“I can’t believe I was able to go back to the battlefield. How did I pass this up?” They smiled.

“You did what you had to do.”

“Well if it helps you sleep at night, I’m not going back.” She opened her eyes and looked curiously at him.

“You’re staying?”

“Why? Don't want me here?" He smirked. "I'm sure someone else can fill my shoes, I'm not _that_ special.” Peggy brushed her fingers through the side of his hair.

“Well, you’re special to me. I don’t want to live without you, Steve.” She said softly. Steve leaned up and pressed his lips against hers.

“I love you, baby, I _really really_ love you.” He said with a smile he didn’t dare push down. Peggy’s grin was huge and she couldn’t think of a better place to lay in bed with. He was her home, she was his. Even though he thought of home as New York, the place he grew up in, he hadn’t experienced the capacity of home she kept within her. He found solace, she found reassurance and safety. He loved her so dearly, enough to know he couldn’t imagine life without her and he wouldn’t dare. She couldn’t go on without him either because he had taken such a big piece of her heart. Peggy never felt so safe being in someone’s arms nor had she felt such love. She was happy, as was he.

“And I love you, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has finally come to an end :( It was good while it lasted and I hope you all enjoyed it 'cause I sure as hell loved writing it. Tell me your favorite parts in the comments and Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
